


not what they pictured

by Jxjxjx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pema dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: Starts at the end of season one and follow the show from there with a twist. :)
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), tenzin/pema past
Comments: 39
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

The salty tang of the sea penetrated the air. The waves seemed to be thunderously loud as they beat the shore, maybe sensing what was to come. Pema stood just before the door out to the porch. She could see the gray sky fading perfectly into the gray water, fading into the gray that seemed to hang over the island. The kids were just before her on the porch overlooking everything. They were the first sign that something was wrong. Perfectly still all of them, which was something that never happened. She crosses the threshold as the equalist first cable hits the gray rock of the island. She stands there watching their blimps above them going numb for the first time all day. Think, this is it we are under attack. Almost Immediately her thoughts go to her kids and the unborn child she has been worried about all day.

Chief Lin Beifong is below all of them, stockstill standing tall, strong and ready. She turns to them quickly, her clipped controlled voice cutting through the wind and the fear tells them to go inside and hide. Pain flashes through Pema before Lin finishes speaking and she screams, gripping her stomach. Worse than any of the previous contractions before. The baby. The baby is coming. She isn't even aware if she said it aloud. Two of the air acolytes move to help her. They cross the living room to the bedroom hall slowly but it is as fast as she can manage. When an equalist stepped in through the backdoor. He is the vanguard, his men finishing off the white lotus resistance on the backside of the island. She see him smile viously and dart towards them. A lion knowing it's caught its prey. The woman to her left, younger than the other, steps forward cutting him and tries to shove him backwards. All the poor woman accomplished for her efforts is to be backhanded hard across the face As Pema screams. He keeps coming towards her and the older women duck behind a seating arrangement clutching at each other. He wrench at them with his hand trying to pull them up and apart. He grabs an arms yank and throws the owner across the room. Pema lands hard nearly 7 feet from where she’d been. Maybe it’s her parental instinct to know when her kids are in danger but she looks to the door to see Ikki run through. Alerted by her screams, Ikki blasts the equalist away.

“Mom!” she cries out. “Mom! Are you okay?”

Pema is sitting up now. “Yes honey I think I am.” it is not a complete lie the adrenaline had taken care of even the pain from the contractions.

The older woman got up slowly making her way towards Pema. helping her to her bed. Then fuss over her. “Come Child, help your mother.” She orders. They make their way to the bedroom, a guest just off the living room. “Guard the door.” she said quietly as pema lays down. Pema forces deep breath through her parched lips, she can hear the crash and crackles from the ensuing battle outside. She tears her eyes and her thoughts away from the window and what lies beyond and a new wave of pain hits her and she knows, she is in trouble when she sees the look on the elderly woman's face.

“Dear, your bleeding more than you should.” Face stil ashy from their ordel and voice grave. “You have to push. Now.”

Pema would like to think herself a bit of a fighter because part of her doesn’t give up hope until her son is nearly born and the most painful part of birth begins to feel less and less painful. When he is finally born screaming like all newborns, all she can feel is silence as her life is slipping away. The woman quickly raises and sticks her head in calling for her other children to come and say goodbye to their mother and welcome their baby brother. Her and Pema had both silently understood she was dying and neither could stop the bleeding. As her kids came in she stayed by the door talking very quietly with Lin. Telling her what was about to happen. Lin walked in and Pema locked eyes with her as the kids oo’d and awed at the baby. Jinora sensed that something was terribly wrong, but the others were too young for that yet. Lin came around to the other side of bed.

“Jinora, I need you to take care of your sibling for me, okay baby” Pema said, putting all of her strength into making her voice sound normal.

“Momm” Jinora started fear and stain crystal clear in her own.

“And Ikki and Meelo you have to help her and listen to her and be nice to each other okay.”

“What mom? What are you talking about?” Meelo asked, concerned now.

“This is your little brother Rohan and he is going to need all of you okay.”

“But what about you mom?” Ikki said in a small voice.

“I'm not going to be here okay? I lost a lot of blood during his birth. But it's okay because you got dad and each other right?”

“No mom. No you can’t die. We must be able to do something.” Jinora said. Pema reached out to grab Lin who was itching around towards the kids for when this eventually got ugly

“Promise me. Lin you’ll protect them.” they have never been close some might say enemies even, but that doesn't matter anymore. Her kids. Thats what matters, and Lin would protect, like she sworn to do for all the citizen in the city.

Whatever their differences. Lin didn’t hesitate to nod. “With my life.” and Pema relaxed and looked upon her beautiful family for one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tenzin’s air bison appeared in the skies 20 minutes later, Lin didn’t know how to feel. She had to tell the man his son was born and his wife was dead and his older kids likely tramaized. Jinora, ever the mature adult had taken to holding her sister and she sobbed. Jinora’s own tears are silent and spares. Lin could admire that. Lin had been stuck holding baby Rohan and holding Meelo so he didn’t run off just as tight. They sat on the floor of the half destroyed living room. The Acolyte that had been knocked out had come to and was fetching a few things for the baby as the other dealt with Pema’s body. When Tenzin had been spotted the older one took Rohan off her hands. And she and Jinora had a silent conversation about her holding Meelo so Lin could inform Tenzin. Lin stood as Tenzin and the avatar with friends jumped off the sky bison. From her expression alone Tenzin knew something was wrong.

“Lin” he said but she ignored him.

“You guys go help the white lotus.” she said in such a forceful tone that she got complete compliance.

“Tenzin, there’s no easy way of saying this.” she said, grabbing her oldest friends shoulders. “But Pema is dead.” She let him absorb it.

A dozen expressions crossing his face.“Oh” was all he forced out. She stepped forward hugging him. “Dead” he muttered a few times as if it didn’t connect. Lin pulled back.

“Yes. Pema is dead.” she said again slowly. “But you have a son named Rohan.” He again looked dumbfounded at this too. “ Tenzin,” she said much more sharply. “You have an infant son and three other kids who need you. Can you do that?” He seemed to snap out of it at that. “Yes I can” She walks him to the door and sees the kids run to hug him. Before going out to get the others.

“Korra” She calls as she approaches the group.

“Lin, What happened?” Korra asked

“Pema’s dead.” She quickly relays what happened. Before telling them that they have to leave and soon.

“I'm not running.” Korra protested.

“I don’t care what you want.” Lin snaps. “I have to get Tenzin and his family to safety. After that we can regroup and attack but not now.” after getting Korra to agree. She begins to ready the Bison before the new warship appears above her. She and Korra walked back into the house. Tenzin was holding baby Rohan, the kids scattered around him.

“I'm so sorry,” Korra said as they entered. “But we have to go.”

When they were outside, Tenzin sighed. “I contacted the United Nations when my family is safe and we gather our allies and defeat the Equalist. Stay safe Korra.” he finished giving her a hug.

They didn’t leave soon enough Lin knew that too soon after they left the island seeing the war blimps turn to chase them. They gained on them slowly and steadily. When they struck Lin had already made up her mind. Groping on the rope with her cables.

“What happens don’t turn back.” She could hear Tenzin yell but didn’t look back as she worked to destroy both airships. Before being overcome by the equalist. When she finally came to, it was to be dragged in front of Amon. She could only hope she’d bought Tenzin enough time.

“I'm not going to tell you anything.” she growled out

“Very Well” the masked man said. Moving behind her. She took a deep breath letting herself feeling the earth for one last time.

It's amazing how something that you know so well, So intimately can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye. In her hands Lin grasps a meteorite necklace that has been her mothers. She can no longer feel it’s imperfection, the metal mixed with the earth or shape it without a thought. She had grieved or thought much after Amon and the Equalist had been defeated. They had left for the south polar only a few days after. On the way she nor Korra allowed anyone to bring up all of their fears of the what ifs.

Katara re-entered the room and her face said it all. “I'm so sorry” was all Lin heard as she slumped back down in her chain. She was aware of Korra storming off. She feels Ikki’s hand pulling on her arm and the girl crawls up into her lap murmuring that she is sorry about Lin’s loss. She could sense Katara’s and Tenzin’s gaze on her as she let Ikki cling to her, her own hand lightly resting on the girl's back. Korra's mother goes to fix tea and the rest try to act as if everything was normal. Lin doesn’t really care, she’s not in the room anymore, she a million miles away try to see what's next for her without her bending. Who is she? She doesn’t know how much time has passed when Korra burst in the room loud and happy declaring she can bend again. It is a miracle Lin doesn’t drop Ikki at the news. Korra rattles off some tale about Aang but Lin could care less how and more that she can give her back a piece of her.


	3. Chapter 3

It's amazing how something that you know so well, So intimately can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye. In her hands Lin grasps a meteorite necklace that has been her mothers. She can no longer feel it’s imperfection, the metal mixed with the earth or shape it without a thought. She had not grieved or thought much after Amon and the Equalist had been defeated. They had left for the south polar only a few days after. On the way, neither she nor Korra allowed anyone to bring up their bending and all of their fears of the what ifs Katara couldn’t fix it.

Katara re-entered the room and her face said it all. “I'm so sorry” was all Lin heard as she slumped back down in her chain. She was aware of Korra storming off. She feels Ikki’s hand pulling on her arm and the girl crawls up into her lap murmuring that she is sorry about Lin’s loss as if the girl didn’t just lose her mother. She could sense Katara’s and Tenzin’s gaze on her as she let Ikki cling to her, her own hand lightly resting on the girl's back. Korra's mother goes to fix tea and the rest try to act as if everything was normal. Lin doesn’t really care, she’s not in the room anymore, she a million miles away try to see what's next for her without her bending. Who is she? She can’t be police chief. She doesn’t know how much time has passed when Korra burst in the room loud and happy declaring she can bend again. It is a miracle Lin doesn’t accidentally drop Ikki at the news. Korra rattles off some tale about Aang but Lin could care less how, only that Korra can give her back a piece of herself.

They spend the rest of the week in the south polar before heading back to Republic city. Bumi and Iroh will be glad to have them back but for very different reasons. Lin had agreed to move to air temple Island to help Tenzin with the kids. It was tricky at first, both working during the day but Korra and Jinora picked up a lot of the slack and Bumi announced that he too was staying on the Island and had retired from the United Forces once they returned. It wasn’t exactly productive but the kids were technically supervised during the day.  
Tenzin for his part was trying (and failing) to work from home as much as possible to see that the island wasn’t completely destroyed. Perhaps ironically this thought was passing through his mind as Korra and Jinora buzzed by him on air scooters followed by the other kids. Tenzin jumped in surprise and his papers were scattered around him. He groaned, it was time to have a word with them. His anger and irritation building as he saw Bumi waving the flag and cheering them on. He could feel the blood rushing to his head when he heard Ikki call Korra out for using the avatar state.

“Korra” He called out, mad. “The avatar state is not some glorified booster rocket.”

“Relax Tenzin, we're just having fun.” She said brushing him off.

Bumi Snickered. “Yeah let's lose little brother.”

“You all have better things you could be doing with your time. And you certainly should be more respectful about racing so close to the house.”

“Tenzin, we didn’t even break anything this time.” Korra retorted. “Besides I got this whole avatar thing down.”

“No, you have Korra style Airbending not real airbending and that to say nothing of your spiritual connection.”

“Everything alright?” Lin's voice carried through the air and she walked up from the docks just getting home.

“Dads mad at us for racing and Korra for using the avatar state to win.” Meelo explained as he jumped at her. Lin let him land on her shoulder for a minute before using her cable to put

him on the ground as she stopped in front of the group.

“Let them play Tenzin. They deserve it.” She offered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“See Tenny, even Lin’s less of a stick in the mud than you.” Bumi said. Tenzin in response snapped his cape around him and stocked to the house after Lin. Leaving snickering kids and Bumi in his wake.

“Do you have to undercut me in front of the kids?” Tenzin asked angrily as he stood in Lin’s door. She bent her armor off not turning to face him.

“Tenzin, it's just a race it's not the end of the world. It's almost dinner, they can play.” She said pragmatically.

“They don’t study as hard, they’ve been getting in more trouble, breaking everything. They need to learn discipline.” Tenzin ranted.

“Tenzin, that's because Bumi’s here.” Lin said only half joking. “Look maybe Korra needs to grow up but they’ve had a rough two months. If they want to let loose let them. Not letting loose certainly didn’t do us any favors at their age.”

“I know things have been difficult but they can’t just run wild. Bumi is more than enough to deal with them.”

“I’ll talk with them. Tenzin, Bumi’s right. You need to relax, running yourself into the ground at work isn’t helping.”

“Well we are leaving tomorrow for the south polar. I’ll have plenty of time to relax.”

“Whatever you say, airhead.” Lin said lightly as she brushed past him.

Tenzin would never admit this out loud to anyone but Lin’s skepticism might have been right. But how could you blame him, with Bumi and Kya needling him about everything at every moment. His mother seemed to be trying to hide her laughs at their jokes unfortunately his kids and Korra didn’t even try to hide their laughter. Fortunately, he had Korra’s father to sulk with, who was equally as unhappy to be stuck with his own brother.

“Someone trying to take your job. Baby brother.” Bumi crowed at the water tribe festival formal dinner.

“Leave him alone Bumi you know he’s sensitive.” Kya teased. Unalaq saved Tenzin from anymore teasing. But Bumi would prove to be right as Unalaq did take over teaching Korra. His mother was the next one to give him bad news. His siblings were coming with them to the southern air temple. Yay.

“Don’t worry there’s going to be a surprise waiting when you get there.” Katara said with a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenzin had had it by the time they arrived at the southern air temple. Noemi, Rohan's nanny was to meet them here after not coming to the south polar with them. And as much as he loved his newborn son and the rest of his kids, Thanks the spirits she would be there to help. Being suck on an airbison with all of them and his brother and sister was exhausting. They landed and greeted warmly by the head acolyte.

“I am so happy to welcome you to your ancestral home master Tenzin. And I would like to extend my deepest sorrows for your loss.” he said bowing deeply.

“My thanks,” Tenzin responded.

“Your two maids arrived yesterday and are already settled in.” He continued.

“Wait. Two?” Tenzin said, surprised.

“Yes. One said she was your youngest nanny and the other, well I don’t really know she was quite grumpy.”

“Lin’s here?” Tenzin said in surprise.

“Aunt Lin here?” Both Meelo and Ikki echoed excitedly.

“Yeah I'm here kid.” Lin gruff voice came as she and Noemi descended the stairs to greet them. “Katara wouldn’t stop messaging me until I agreed.” Lin stood glaring arms crossed like it was Tenzin’s fault. The kids cheered as they tore around on an air scooter almost hitting a few people before Lin's cables shot out, catching them. “Let's go to your rooms, Yeah” she said. Noemi took Rohan off Tenzin’s hands and Kya came up to Lin and hugged her.

“Lin! It's been forever! Good to see you.” she said as they walked. After they got settled in. Bumi and Kya took the kids off Tenzin’s hands. Tenzin offered to show Lin around, which she agreed to.

“What happened?” she asks as soon as they are away from the temple and prying eyes and ears. “Don’t give me that look. Katara all but forced me to come here and last I knew Kya and Bumi weren't invited either.”

“I don’t know why they are here, but Korra decided she didn’t need my teaching.” Tenzin said.

“She dumped you,” Lin scoffed. “I knew you had been fighting a lot but frankly she has been fighting everyone.”

“Yes well, spirits attacked and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. Only her uncle was able to stop them.” Tenzin explained tiredly.

“Spirits?” Lin questioned “that sounds like trouble we don’t need.”

“Yes. My thoughts exactly. Hopefully she can get them under control with her uncle's help.”

“I know the northern water tribes police captain. From the sounds of it, they run a tight ship up there to put it nicely. I don’t see how Korra’s going to listen to even more discipline.” Lin commented.

“I don’t know, maybe she needs more of it. I can’t get her to listen to anything I say these days.” Tenzin lamented.

“Oh she needs an attitude adjustment.” Lin agreed. “Nothing like a good butt whopping to do that.” She laughed patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, let's head back. I'm hungry.”

Dinner was a feast; it wasn’t everyday that the last airbenders came to visit. The big communal dinner with Tenzin and his kids being the honored guest and Kya, Bumi and Lin being relegated off to the side.

“Look at them falling over him.” Bumi complained.

Kya nodded along. “Get used to that little brother we’re in for a week of that.”

“He’s going to be impossible if all of this goes to his head.” Lin groaned.

“Preach, sister.” the sibling said. As they watch the acolytes laugh, smile at everything Tenzin said and as the kids almost destroy the place.

Later that night Lin couldn’t sleep and was walking around the temple, subconsciously doing a perimeter check. When she spotted Jinora on the other side of the grounds walking in the avatar temple. When she finally caught up with her Jinora was standing in front of an old statue made of wood.

“Who is he?” she asked gently as she could not to startle the poor girl.

Jinora still jumped. “Oh Aunt Lin, I don’t know” she shrugged. “I was just drawn here.”

Lin raised an eyebrow at her. “Some airbender spiritual thing?” she asked. Lin had always been skeptical of the spiritual part of airbending.

Jinora ducked her head and blushed. “I don’t know.” she mumbled. “Its stupid I should be in bed. I’ll go.”

Lin caught her shoulders. “Its not stupid. Aang used to say he talked with the spirits all the time.” she told her smiling.

“What was he like?” Jinora asked. “Dad doesn't really talk much about him other than his accomplishment and mom never knew him. But what was he like as a person?”

“He was a lot like you, Jinora.” Lin turned to face the statue again. “He was wise and kind and gentle. But he also had your brother’s sense of humor occasionally.”

“He sounds like a great man.” Jinora said.

“He was.” Lin conceded. “But he didn’t alway have a lot of time, what always off saving the world.”

“Kinda like Dad.” Jinora muttered under her breath.

“Yes.” Lin answered “they are similar in that way. You should be easier on your father though. He’s still grieving the loss of your mother.” She knew that it was part of why the kids were acting up more and more lately. She couldn’t blame them.

“But so are we.” Jinora crossed her arms.

“I coope the same way he does by throwing myself in my work. So I don’t have to think about it. I’ll talk to him about it okay?” Lin offered

Jinora sighed. “Thanks aunt Lin. For everything since mom died.” hugging her.

Lin smiled down at the young girl. “No problem kid. Now let’s get you back to bed before breakfast.”

By the Time Lin finally woke up the next morning, she was on vacation after all, everyone else was already up with the exception of Bumi. When Lin walked onto the patio Tenzin was playing with Rohan and Kya was feeding the lemurs. She sat down on the steps next to Tenzin after greeting them both and getting a good morning back. Of course peace and quiet can only last so long with three kids plus Bumi. And sure enough Bumi came obnoxiously onto the patio greeting them all with a far too loud good morning.

“Bumi really” kya groaned as the lemurs scattered.

“ just when I was relaxing.” Tenzin moaned.

“ I need coffee.” Lin growled glaring at him.

“Aw come on guys have some fun this is vacation.” Bumi cried. “Where’s vacation Tenzin I’ve heard so much about.”

“We were and he just left.” Tenzin said snidely. Before the argument could escalate Meelo and Jinora came over to them.

“Hi kids!” Bumi said. “I hope you want to have some fun unlike your stick in the mud father and aunts.”

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose. “Where’s your sister?” He asked. The lack of response out of his daughter and his sons fantastical story told him all he needs to know. “Jinora.” He said with a hard warning coming into his voice.

“She ran off,” Jinora says in a small voice looking down.

“Why did she do that?” Kya asked.

“We may have been teasing her. Kinda” Meelo said rubbing his neck.

Tenzin's face went red. “Why can't you just get along.” He angerly.

Lin jumped in before he could continue. “She couldn’t have gone far you guys go look for her. I’ll deal with these two.” She took Rohan from Tenzin.

“ Fine,” Tenzin huffed, heading off to look for Ikki with his brother and sister in tow.

Meelo and Jinora gulped at The stern expression on Lin's face. Silently they went to drop Rohan off with Noemi. Before they’re punishment began. They walked away from the temple towards the air ball field. “ Listen up.”Lin said her full police chief voice coming through. “ I don’t care how mad you are at your sister, you do not bully her into running away.” she lectured as she paced in front of them. “I understand how much pain in the butt little sisters can be but that is no excuse for hurting her. You both will help the acolytes with dinner tonight and for the rest of our stay here both preparation and clean up, but for now we will do something productive. You’re going to stand on one of those poles blindfolded and you’re going to try to dodge the rocks I’m going to chuck at you.”

“But how will we do that?” Meelo asked confused.

“What way is the wind blowing?” Lin asked. Immediately he pointed southwest. “There is barely a breeze yet you can sense what way the wind blows. You will feel the rock fly through the air as well and we'll start slow.” With that Lin stomped the ground sending both kids to their place to the poles. Lin got a few good hits on them to make them think twice about bullying each other ever again but nothing too bad. Jinore caught on quickly dancing across the narrow pole and eventually Meelo did too. After an hour and half both kids were dripping of sweat and tired out. “That's enough. Come let's have lunch” Lin said turning to head back to the temple.

Lin began to worry when it got dark and there was not sign of any of Aang’s kids. She stood watch at the entrance of the temple for a long while debating where she should going looking for them. They were all very capable for the most part, but they reverted to acting at least ⅓ of their age when they were together. Tenzin was already distracted, even if he didn’t know it. He had barely allowed himself to grieve his wife’s death, instead throwing himself into his work. He was barely present with the kids, physically there but emtoinally distance and they had noticed. With Kya and Bumi in tow that was a fight waiting to happen, the trip had brought up bad memories of their father for them. Lin completely agreed with them and could sypathize due to her own struggles for her mother’s attention. However, the combination was a disaster waiting to happen. In the end she was save from make a decision when Bumi and Kya walk into view. Lin came down from her perch to greet them.

“Did you find Ikki? Where’s Tenzin?” She asked as brother and sister approached.

“Our savoir Tenzin is still looking for her. He is all his greatness doesn’t need our help.” Bumi said sarcastically throwing his hands in the air.

“We got into a fight about being Aang’s kids.” Kya said anger still in her voice.

“Yeah spirits forbid we non-airbends carry on his legacy.” Bumi pilled on.

“Where was he?” Lin asked. “I’ll go find them both apparently.”

“Near the pond follow the river.” Kya throwout “Im going to bed I can deal with him think about him anymore.”

“You said it sister.” Bumi said following her.

Lin sighed and set off down the mountain. Just for once it would be nice to not have to clean up everyone else’s messes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline here starts to get condensed. They never left the southern air temple but everything still happens roughly the same as it did in the show.

Lin finally found them mid morning. Both Tenzin and Ikki were in a cave playing with baby sky bison. Her presence unnoticed in the treeline. She stayed put observing the pair. Ikki seemed happy babbling on to Tenzin and the sky bison. Lin felt a smile tug at her face. Tenzin too, look relaxed and almost happy certainly content. It was the first time she had seen him like that in months. She had to think back to before even the equalist had gain power to remember him laughing or genuinely smiling. She decided she would slip along the edge of the tree line to the side of the cave to listen in before making a decision to interrupt. When she neared she heard Ikki talking about Bumi, Kya and herself. She stopped to listen in.

“Why not dad? Uncle Bumi so funny and Aunt Kya listen to me and does my hair and Aunt Lin always play with us and help us with anything.” This time Lin couldn’t stop the smile working its way on to face.

“But what about Meelo and Jinora there---” Tenzin started.

“Mean and bossy.” Ikki said. “Being part of a family is hard huh dad” she finished softer.

“I could agree with you more” Tenzin said. Then the sky bison’s parents arrived and she quickly inched away from the entrance before she was caught. When Tenzin and Ikki came out of the cave Ikki said “I guess the nice thing about family is that they will alway be there for you.”

Lin decide that was her que. “Couldn’t have said it better kid.” she said walking up to them.

“Aunt Lin!” Ikki cried hugging her.

“Lin, what are you doing here?” Tenzin said surprised.

“Someone had to come find you, Airhead.” She said with a smirk.

“Yes well we got a slow start on our way back I suppose.” Tenzin gave in.

“Aunt Lin come meet my new friends!” Ikki said excitedly as she pulled Lin towards the air bison. After the Bison left they began to walk back Tenzin and Lin fell into step next to each other as Ikki went ahead of them chasing a butterfly.

“How much did you hear back there?” Tenzin asked.

Lin shrugged “not much. Kya and Bumi told me you guys fought.”

“Yes.” Tenzin sighed. “I shouldn’t have fought with them over that.”

Lin put her hand on his arm. “Hey I have no ground to stand on, on either front. But you guys probably needed to air all of that out.”

“Maybe you’re right. I don’t think we’ve talked about dad since he died.”

“You should Tenzin with your siblings, with your kids. Its good to talk about him and listen to what Kya and Bumi have to say.” She said.

“Do you think their right? Was he really that bad?” Tenzin asked almost nervous.

Lin sighed. “Tenzin. You know I know what its like not to be able to get your parent to look twice at you. You were always his favorite. Yes no one else could teach you airbending but it went beyond that, Bumi and Kya could have easily travel with you guys and he could have spent more time with them.” Lin said.

“Yes maybe you’re all right.”

“It doesn’t mean he wasn’t a great man.” Lin offered. When they returned Bumi Kya, Meelo and Jinora were all on the patio where they had been the day before. “Do you two have something to say to your sister.” Lin said crossing her arms as they neared.

“We’re sorry we made fun of you.” both Meelo and Jinora said.

“Thats okay. Do you want to play airball.” the kids ran off. Tenzin was talking to his siblings when the Head acolyte run up to them. “Im sorry I have a message from President Riko. Avatar  
Korra started a war between the two water tribes and is currently missing.”

“What?” Tenzin exclaimed. “How could that girl getting to that much trouble already its been 6 days”

“Great job avatar” Lin muttered looking at the full telegram. “I have to go Riko want my head for attacks on the ships. Stay here, enjoy your vacation Tenzin. You deserve it.” She offered.

Putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “At least stay the night Lin there no sense in leaving now.”

“Okay I’ll leave first thing in the morning.” Lin agreed.

[the timeline here starts to get condensed. They never left the southern air temple but everything still happens roughly the same as it did in the show.]

The next morning during breakfast Korra burst into the courtyard. Lin and everyone else stood surprised to see her here.

“Korra!” all tree children chorused in greeting.

“What are you doing here?” Tenzin asked “just last night we heard you were missing”

“Yeah I hear congratulations are in order.” Lin added on sarcastically.

Korra looked chastened. “A lot have happened. I don’t really know where to start.”

“How about the beginning.” Tenzin said kindly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The more the poor girl talked, the less Lin like what she heard. Fighting a powerful evil spirit that was trapped in a immortal tree was not something she had on her bucket list so to speak. She knew the northern water tribe was far more restrictive, bordering on less free than their southern compatriot but she had no idea how corrupted with power unalaq had become. She unfortunately was less than surprised to hear about Riko and Korra’s spats. Riko knew war was bad politics even if the position was short sided.

Everyone went with Korra and Tenzin to see if they could get into the spirit world. Tenzin seemed to have problem after problem with everything they tried and Lin was starting to get irritated at him. She knew he never had a connection to the spirit world that his father had, but she had a theory about who did. By the fourth time they failed both her and Korra had lost their patience with him.

“What's going on with you, you're blaming everyone else?” Korra said when Tenzin once again said they should move.

“Well nothing is feeling right.” Tenzin retored.

“Yeah well I don't want to push your feelings but we don’t have a lot of time here.” Korra shot back. “How did you first get into the spirit world?”

“I didn’t. Its my greatest failing as a spiritual master and Aang’s son.” Tenzin said, ashamed.

“But you used to spend days meditating.” Kya said.

“Trying to get into the spirit world but I never did.” Tenzin explained.

“Well, welcome to the I disported Dad club.” Bumi laughed.

“Maybe there’s another way.” Lin said uncrossing her arms she was the only one not surprised, Tenzin having confided this to her back when they were still dating. She had thought he must have gotten in since then though.

“What? I’m the only one who has studied this stuff.” tenzin huffed.

Lin placed her hands on Jinora’s shoulders. “You can help Korra, can you kid.” she said.

“But she’s un trained.” Tenzin protested.

“Actually I think I can. It's ok you guys can show yourselves.” Jinora said to the air. Lin was taken aback by the flying spirits hovering in the air over their heads.

“Jinora” Kya exclaimed in aw.

“They're so cute!” Ikki exclaimed.

They followed the spirits down into the forest below the temple. While riding oogi down to the forest floor. Jinora leaned into Lin’s side. Lin stiffened slightly, she had got used to the kids hugging her and jumping on her but still held them at arm's length when it came to affection especially around other people. “I think dad’s mad at me.” She mumbled into Lin sided, keeping her eye’s downcast.

“What?” Lin said, taken aback. “No he's just jealous. When he gets over his ego he’ll be very proud.” She reassured the girl.

“You’re lucky, you have a natural gift.” Korra offered.

“You got to meet the first avatar.” Jinora returned. “I know almost nothing about him.”

“Avatar Wang, I saw how he became the first avatar by fusing with Rava” Korra explained.

“The avatar part spirit,” Jinora mused. “Of course just like the statue!”

“You mean the statue you were staring at last week?” Lin questioned.

“Yeah I just figured out who it was now.” Jinora explained.

The spirits eventually lead them to an old meditation site. Lin, always skeptical about spirits, started to have a bad feeling when Jinora said she didn’t like the spiritual energy the place had. Lin had been in enough bad situations to trust her gut and right now it was telling her trouble was coming. ANd what do you know after Tenzin completed the ‘cleansing’ ceremony demon bats flew out to attack them. They dove behind the stones to hide. Tenzin and Lin both shot their respective elements at them to make them stop dive bombing them. Korra rolled out from behind the column and performed what looked to be some sort of energy bending to Lin, saving them. Lin was impressed at the avatar’s new found abilities, even more to see she had grown enough to apologize to Tenzin for how she acted before. Korra was a lot like her, but she had Lin sister, Su’s, attitude problems which was a bad combination. And Lin tended to be protective when it came to Tenzin and his family which had not been helping Korra’s standing with her. However Tenzin was currently the one in Lin cross hairs.

“Tenzin, Let Jinora do this.” Lin said, moving to stand next to him and putting a hand on his arm. “She can do this.”

“I’ll be alright dad.” Jinora said to him.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll never have the connection to spirits my father always wanted.” Tenzin gave in, dejected. “I'm proud of you sweetheart.”

“We’ll be alright.” Korra reassured him.

“We’ll keep your bodies safe until you return.” Lin said. Tenzin Bumi and herself sat in silence for a while after both Jinora and Korra entered the spirit world, until Tenzin spoke.

“I can’t believe my little girls going into the spirit world without me if anything happens I’d never forgive myself.” Tenzin worried.

“She's tougher than you think she’ll be fine.” Lin said, reaching out and squeezing his hand reassuringly before letting go again.

“Yeah she’s already better at it than you.” Bumi teased.

“I suppose I'll get some sleep. I'll take the first watch.” Tenzin sighed.

“Wake us up if their bodies start floating around or--” Bumi sarcastically before Lin cut him off by ficking a pebble at him hitting him straight in the forehead. “Alright, alright, i'm going to sleep.” Bumi said giving up. He and Lin both lay down. Lin not sure how long she sleep but she wake in the very very early morning. Bumi’s snoring and Tenzin’s picking at the fire, still awake.

“Hey”she calls to him softly. He turns and shoots her a tight smile. “You should have woke me.” she says. “You have to sleep too.”

Tenzin sighs. Lin could see the air leave his body but his shoulders did not relax. “I couldn’t even if I tried. Im too worried about Jinora.”

“Tenzin, she is extremely bright. Hell, she might be the wisest person I know.” she got no reaction at the slight rib at him. “Tenzin talk to me.” She says after a pause, over the passed month of basically living together. They had managed to avoid big, deep, emotional conversation, but it look like everything was about to bubble up now.

“I can’t” His voice broke. “I can’t loss her too.” He said quietly.

“Oh Tenzin.” Lin murmured mainly to herself. “Jinora was destined for this I think.” She relays the story about finding her in front of avatar Wang statue their first night at the temple and their conversation with Korra about it.

“You’re saying nothing I could have done would have stopped it.” Tenzin sighed. Lin paused unsure if he ment Jinora or Jinora and Pema.

“No, sometimes things are out of our hands and we can’t explain or understand it but we have to accept it. You told me that once, remember.” Lin said. Tenzin had indeed said that to her after her falling out with both her sister and mother. It had brought much comfort to her then and she doubted it did him now. He did smile at her though and reached over squeezing her hand as if to say thank you.

Take a breath, he said. “You know I don’t know if I ever really thanked you for everything you’ve done for the kids, since Pema died.” His voice trailed off at the end.

“You’re my best friend. You don’t need to.” Lin replied easily and she meant it. Between Tenzin and her promise to Pema there was no doubt in Lin’s mind over what to do. Beside his kids were good kids for the most part, well mainly Jinora, the other two were too hyper for Lin most of the time.

“Still they adore you. AND” He continued before she could protest. “You did far more than you signed up for best friend and promise or not.” She looked away from him not wanting to see his eye on her.

“They’re good Kids, you’ve raised them well, And that’s how I know Jinora is going to be fine.” maybe she had jinxed them by saying that too many times because not 5 minutes after that Korra woke back up.

She gasped “ Tenzin, I'm sorry” . Her eye’s on Jinora. Lin could feel the color draining from her face.

“Korra, what happened to my little girl!” Tenzin cried worried, clutching Jinora to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin felt her stomach drop when Korra tried to explain what happened. Lin took a deep breath before switching into the police chief model.

“Don’t explain here.” She commanded. “Let’s get her to Kya first.” Tenzin cradles Jinora close as the group rode Oogi back to the temple. When they landed they were met by Kya and the kids.

“What happened!” Kya exclaimed running up to them

“It was my fault I should have never let her go into the spirit world alone.” Tenzin said sadly.

“No Unalaq tricked me.” Korra said, bowing her head, ashamed.

“Come getting her in the water. I’ll see what I can do.” Kya said as they rushed to try to heal her. Tenzin stayed by her side barely giving Kya enough room to work. Lin knew through

Aang’s stories that staying in the spirit world too long was bad. She thought dark spirits holding her, who knows where didn’t help matters. Jinora was the kid Lin had gotten to know the most after Pema’s death. She had first sought out Lin’s company to get away from a screaming baby and too hyper and arguing, younger siblings. She had come into Lin’s room after dinner while Lin was trying to get through paperwork. She asked if she could read in Lin’s room which was much further away from the chaos in the rest of the house. Over the weeks at least twice a week Jinora would come in a read while Lin works. Sometimes they would talk, mostly about her siblings but a few times Jinora had confided in her about the loss of her mother. Lin didn’t really think she did that good advice to her but the girl kept coming back and had wormed her way into Lin’s heart.

“Ah Chief,” Korra said, approaching Lin and snapping out of her thoughts. “I think we need to go to republic city.” Korra explained Vatu and Unalaq's plan to her.

“Ah” Lin sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Great. Yeah you’re right we should. Riko probably is going to want my head for being away during all of this anyway.” She grumbled.

“Hey he approves your vacation beside you like never take one he's the last person that should be complaining.” Korra said, making it clear that there was no love lost between the avatar and the president. Lin couldn’t blame her, he was an ass.

Lin laughed harshly. “That won’t stop him. Come on help me get the kids ready to leave.” Meelo and Ikki had been with Bumi much more subbed than usual, worried about their big sister. Luckily they readily agree to help out.

“How is she?” Bumi asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Lin admitted.

“What about tenzin?”

Lin shook her head again. “Not well.”

“Can’t blame him,” Bumi said gravely. “I’ll deal with the kids you go get Tenzin, He listens to you.” He said, giving her an odd look. She nodded and went to get her own things in order before going to talk to Tenzin.

“Hey,” she said when she re-entered the room, putting a plate of food down in between Tenzin and Kya. Kya smiled grateful for the food as she took a bite of the roll. “Korra and I think we should leave for Republic city soon. Then we can take Jinora to the south polar to see your mother.” Tenzin didn’t respond right away.

“It sounds like a good plan. I could use mom’s expertise.” Kya said. Sharing a look with Lin.

“Good we’re leaving within the hour.” Lin said.

“I'm going to go pack my stuff. She should be fine. If anything happens come get me.” She said as she left.

“Tenzin at least eat something.” Lin tried sitting down where Kya had been.

“This is all my fault.” Tenzin moaned. “I never--”

Lin cut him off “Hey you can’t protect her forever she is almost fourteen older than our parents when they WENT to WAR.” she emphasized. “You have to trust her and believe she will come back to us.” Squeezing his hand. “Please eat something, though. I can pack your thing if you rather stay here.”

“Thank you Lin, you’re a lifesaver.” Tenzin responded squeezing her hand back.

[everything from here happens the as the show until the final episode so I saw no point in rehashing it.]

Lin was really trying to convince herself not to kill Korra when their ship finally pulled into port on air temple island. Yeah sure opening both the spirit and mortal world sounded fine, but the giant vine problem not so much or all the damage giant glowy Korra had caused. That was even to go into the many, many complaints that had been filed because of arguments between humans and spirits. Being the bridge between the two worlds was the avatar’s job, not hers. Tenzin had sent word of their return along with the news that Jinora was fine, thank the spirits. That was what Lin was choosing to focus on.

“JInora!” Ikki and Meelo cried as soon as their sister disembarked the vessel. “We missed you so much.” “Yeah,” the three sibling hugged.

“You got a lot of explaining to do.” Lin said by way of greeting Korra.

“what ? Me?” She said surprised.

“Yeah we got damage from your fight, spirit vines all over the city and arguments between humans and spirits.” Lin ticked off. “And all of it is now officially your problem as the bridge between worlds.”

Korra groaned. “How could there be so many problems already? Just once I would like a week off between saving the world.”

Lin barked out a laugh “welcome to my world Kid” Jinora walked up to her and Lin reached out to bring her to her side. “Good to see you back in our world Kiddo.”

“Sorry for scaring all of you guys.” Jinora said “But it was really cool in the spirit world.”

“I’ll take your word for it” she said, as they moved to the house. Tenzin put his hand on Lin's shoulder as they walked.

“Nothing major happened on the Island while we were gone.” he asked.

“No, I'm glad everything worked out down there.” She said her eye on Jinora.

“Me too. Are things really bad here?”

“It's definitely different,” Lin offered. “They can all get over themselves as far as I'm concerned but Riko is...Riko”

Tenzin laughed. “That's politics for you.”

Lin only grunted in agreement, he was right and she couldn’t stand politics. As it turned out Mako and Bolin’s apartment was now infested with vines so Tenzin offered for them and Assami to live on the island. Which made Lin feel like she lived in a frat house, Bumi and Kya were staying with them as well. Three teenagers, two pre teens, one seven year old, an infant and Bumi was too much for her. Tenzin and Kya probably agree with her after the first week. Mako was sleeping at work which would be a problem but she didn’t need love triangle drama at home so she was letting it slide. Dinners were always interesting to say the least. Half the time not everyone was there. Lin, Korra, Tenzin, Assami, and even Bolin are often missing because of their respective work. When they were all there it reminded Lin of when she, her mother and her sister would come over for dinner with Aang’s family and Sokka. Loud, messy and something was always broken but also full of laughter and love. This time around her and Tenzin were far less amused than their parents had been but she couldn’t say they were all bad. Tonight Bumi was later which was weird because he never misses a meal but Lin could care less right now. She was tired of refereeing Korra and Riko’s arguments over spirits. Tonight Bolin and Meelo were telling a far fetched tale about battling a whale shark that afternoon.

“Im serious” Meelo implored Kya and Ikki. “We were almost swept into the ocean. But then Bolin was able to grap Mr.hooper '' the butterfly rabbit they had apparently been trying to rescue.

“And I bashed the whale shark away with my glider and then flew us to safety.”

Korra and Assami seemed to be egging them on asking more questions, while Jinora was trying to discreetly read a book at the table. Lin smirked at that one just like her father, Tenzin who was holding Rohan hadn’t noticed. She nudded him with her knee and nodded at Jinora. Ever proper and too wound up from today’s political battles, Lin placed a hand on his knee to stop him from telling her off. Things had been good between the two of them as of late. They had fallen back into an easy rhythm since harmonic convergence. Tenzin woke up all the kids and Korra to meditate at the crack of dawn, Lin would wake Rohan up just before she had to get ready for work and feed him then hand him off to either Kya or Noemi as she left. By that time breakfast was already ready and on the table thanks to both the older women and Bumi who surprisingly could cook. Lin usually took something to go and left, while everyone else finished eating. Then Tenzin and Korra would pick Lin up at the police station at the end of the day with Oogi if Lin could get away. After dinner Lin with Tenzin support had made it a rule that if they want to play or be loud after dinner do it outside or else. That gave both a chance to catch up on paperwork and Kya to relax in peace. Jinora often joins them in the living room with Kya or she would find Lin. Bumi’s arrival snapped Lin out of her thoughts.

“You won’t believe this!” Bumi exclaimed, running in breathless, looking like he had just rolled down the hill. Leaves and dirt clung to his clothing and hair. “But I can Airbend!” he proclaimed.

“Bumi!” Tenzin said his patients snapped. “Stop with your childish lies, we get enough of that from Meelo and Bolin, and Jinora, are we really that boring that you must read at the table.” He ranted. Lin didn’t believe Bumi’s claims either but now meelo had tears in his eyes, Rohan was crying and Jinora was staring at her lap anger irritation and hurt on her face.

Kya shot Tenzin a death glare as she rubbed Meelo’s back. “Was that necessary” she hissed at him over Ikki’s head. Lin took over holding Rohan as Tenzin was too wound up to make him settle back down.

Bumi who long ago learnt to ignore his little brother, sat down at the table and proceeded to tell some tall tale about knitting and falling out of a tree (which Lin believed). He then started waving his arms around trying to bend the air. To her left Tenzin pouted and ignored his brother and to her right her and Kya rolled their eyes at Bumi, they were more than used to the brothers fights and antics from growing up together. It was best to just move on, unfortunately the kids and teens thought differently.

“Ah did you see that the napkin moved!” Bumi pointed.

“You blew on it” Kya shot back annoyed.

“Maybe I can only do it if my life’s in danger. Bolin throw a giant boulder at me.” Lin might have stepped in there if Bumi hadn’t pissed her off as well.

Tenzin who had been holding his head in his hands slammed his hand on the table. “No one is bending giant boulders!”

Meelo had other plans. He jumped up and grabbed his empty plate and yelled “Look alive uncle Bumi!” throwing the plate at Bumi’s head. By some miracle Bumi was right and stopped the plate with airbending.

“I told you! I can airbend” He cried out. Everyone else was completely speechless.

“I can’t believe it” Tenzin muttered. No one else could Either.

As it turned out, like much in his life Bumi was not particularly talented at airbending. Bumi only could bend if you threw something at him after about an hour they gave up for the night.  
“Do you think it was the spirit world?” Lin asked Tenzin as they walked back inside.

“Maybe Korra said it could be harmonic convergence as well.” Tenzin said. He sighed “I wish dad was here. He would flip over Bumi airbending.”

“Well you still get to tell your mother” Lin smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “Goodnight I still have to get up early.”

“Yes goodnight Lin.” Tenzin said to her.

The next morning she got a call for Mako before she even left. “What?” she said grumpy. “What” she said, much more surprised. “Are you sure? Ok I’ll be there soon probably with Tenzin or Korra.” and with that she hung up. Another airbender, Lin couldn’t believe it, Tenzin would be over the moon.

“Tenzin,” She said, coming into the dining room. “You aren’t going to believe this, But there are more airbenders, including one in republic city.”

“What really? Where?” He asked

“We don’t know the Police are looking for him right now.” Lin explained.

“I’ll help you search,” Korra said with the other two teen nodding in agreement.

“Let me know as soon as you get word.” Tenzin said.

“Of course airhead” Lin said as she went out the door with three teens on her heels.

Lin’s day had not gone as planned. They had not been able to locate the new airbender and when Korra met up with Lin mid day to try and see if she had a way to get rid of the Vines had failed spectacularly. Lin was less than bemused by Riko, who thought it was a good idea to show up to watch with the press in tow. Politicians were the absolute worst. She was really trying to stay neutral in their spats but Riko was currently making that very hard. Unfortunately, Korra wasn’t successful and her and Bolin had to hold a build up while people escaped. Now she was sitting in her office trying to get through the mountain of paperwork that magically reappears every morning, when she got the call about someone on a bridge that they believed was the airbender.

“Send word to Tenzin.” She snapped at her secretary as she rushed out the door. When she got to the bridge her attempts to get in him down were of no effect. Oogi spiraled down from the sky with Tenzin and Korra on his back both jumped down from the bison.

“Come down Immediately” Lin called up to him through the bull horn. The metal benders moved in and the man threw his hands up causing a gust of air to knock the metal bender off the bridge. Of course they were quick to use their cables to swing to safety. Korra took it as her que to try, flying up on her glider to talk to him.

Besider her Tenzin said in aw. “It's true there are really more airbenders.” Lin sent him a dubious look and he went on. “One that isn’t related to me. Part of me still doubted that part.”

“Your father would be so happy and proud.” Lin said smiling up at him.

“I just wish he was here to see it.” Tenzin said. Korra and the new airbender flew down to land in front of them. As Tenzin greets the man as Riko and Korra gearing up for round two of today's pissing contest. That culminated in Riko bannishing Korra. That would come back to bite him in the ass Lin thought ryle.

Tenzin and Korra approached her. “Can you come back with us now?” Tenzin asked.

Lin sighed “yeah sure I guess paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Ping” she called “Make sure everyone's write ups are on my desk before I get in tomorrow or there will be consequences.” she ordered before hopping Oogi with the other and taking off.

That night she finds Tenzin sitting in the gazebo looking out over the water. “Hey” she says, sitting down next to him. “Are your plans finalized?” she asked. He and Korra had announced their intention to leave to find other airbenders at dinner.

“Almost, We are going to hit a lot of the reports of airbenders in the smaller city and villages throughout the earth kingdom before heading to ba sing sa.” Tenzin said. “Lin I can’t believe it 170 years later we might be able to fill a temple with air benders, maybe even all of them.”

“And you're going to lead them. Your father would be so proud, Tenzin. He could never even imagine this. The Air nation will never be extinct again.” Lin said, nudging him with her shoulder.

“I wish he was here, I’m so happy, but I’m scared too. How will I know how to lead an entire nation.”

“You can keep your kids in line, you'll be fine.” Lin quipped. She could feel his eye’s lingering on her now after she had refocused her gaze at the water.

“Whats wrong?” He asked. Lin was about to speak but tenzin cut her off. “No your not fine, something a miss.” Lin was silent for a long while so long Tenzin thought she was planning on ignoring him.

“Do, Do you think this was always fate?” Lin finally said. It came out quick and quite. Tenzin was taken aback his mind had been racing all day at all things that were to come but he hadn’t thought about that.

“I don’t know. I would like to think so after all the world is the most balanced its been in a long time.” he replied honestly. Lin’s features harden slightly but enough for him to put his hand on her leg and squeeze it.

“What is it Lin?” he asked again gently.

She shook her head. “Nothing, I'm happy for you airhead. Korra doesn’t realize what she’s done but she’s given you and your family a great gift.” Tenzin unfortunately was not thrown off the scent that easily though.

“It's not nothing Lin. What? You can tell me anything.” Tenzin precised.

“Its stupid. I was just thinking of what might have been. I said it was stupid.” Lin said after another long pause. She could all but hear the gear turning in his head. Kids had been a huge disagreement in their relationship, it hadn’t been the only thing, but certainly the biggest. Tenzin needed to have kids and Lin’s need to take over for her mother at the young age of 30 didn’t mesh well.

“Im sorry I--” Tenzin started.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Lin snapped. “This is a good thing. No matter what. Your kids will never have to deal with the pressure of being the only air bender and having the fate of the nation on their shoulders.” Tenzin seemed taken aback by her ferocity. “I don’t regret any choices I’ve made but I think we can both say that living up to your parents legacies is not good for you. This saves those kids from that, so I am grateful.” She finished, only then, does she shift her gaze to Tenzin. Who has this goofy star struck look on his face. Then he’s hugging her squeezing the breath out of her against his chest. She is surprised but returns the hug after a beat.

“Thank you” He whispers in her ear. “Im so sorry”

Lin relaxes in his embrace. “It's not your fault. Duty and fate above all else.” She feels his hand move up to caress the back of her head. His fingers threading through her hair. She pulls back slightly allowing them to rest their foreheads against each other. Neither thinks, just going on what they feel. She doesn’t stop him from kissing her long and slow. It's like the floodgates of emotion pent up for the last fifteen years come spilling back out after that.

“Are you sure?” Tenzin asks when they finally need air.

“Are you?” was her only response before he attacked her lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda just a connect chapter to get somewhere. next one is going to be longer and POV is switch.

Three days later Tenzin and the others were set to leave and like the responsible adults they were neither Lin nor Tenzin had had the guts to have the conversation about what's next with them and do they tell the kids. Tenzin's wife, mother of his children, had been dead less than a year and here they were getting into a relationship or whatever. Maybe the space would give them time to think. Kya Bumi Ikki and meelo were staying behind with her while they were away. The goal was to meet them at the northern air temple in a week or so. 

“I’ll contact you when we reach Ba Sing Sa.” Tenzin told Lin as the teens and Jinora bordered the airship. Tenzin kissed Rohan goodbye as they made their way down to the dock where the other waited.

“Don’t worry baby brother we’ll hold down the fort while you're away.” Bumi said patting Tenzin on the back.

“That fills me with confidence.” Tenzin said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry me and Lin got it.” Kya said taking Rohan from Tenzin. 

“Tenzin come on!” Korra called from the airship.

Tenzin hugged his sister and kids before turning to Lin and kissing her cheek quickly before heading up the ram to the airship and leaving. Lin was surprised by his boldness. They only had a few stolen moments when they were sure they were alone. 

“Please tell me you two haven’t started sleeping together again.” Kya said smirking at Lin

“Oh they definitely started doing it again.” Bumi chimed in. “Tenzin has been more relaxed lately.”

Before Lin could respond, Ikki asked innocently. “Why would daddy and Aunty Lin be sleeping.”

“Doing what?” Meelo asked oblivious. 

“I’m going to work.” Lin said seeing her opening leaving Kya and Bumi to answer that question. 

Kya yelled after her, not happy with dealing with the kids' questions. “I thought earthbender didn’ cut and run.”

The next few days passed with many headaches for Lin. Riko expected Lin to solve the vine problem because she was the right person to ask about anything spiritual she thought sarcastically. At home Bumi and Kya kept pestering her about her and Tenzin relationship if you could even call it that. They had stopped the teasing after she had drilled Bumi with a boulder after he had made a joke about wondering how she knew so much about airbending while they were training. Ikki and Meelo were quickly turning into drill sergeants with the new airbenders, which Lin found hilarious and was all but encouraging. Lin walked up to them while they were taking the new airbenders though the spinning gates. 

“How’s it going?” Lin asked, crossing her arms as she watched the poor man from the bridge get hit with the doors and be yelled at by Meelo.

“Not that well. They don’t seem to get this.” Ikki confessed. 

“Well maybe you should try something a little simpler first.” Lin suggested. 

“Like what?” Ikki said looking up at her. 

“Have you taught them circle walking?” Lin asked, Ikki nodded in response. “Come on” Lin called to everyone. “I'm going to have you all try something different.” They walked to a wood area.   
The young spindly birch trees were small and growing closely together. “You are going to circle walk through the trees.” Lin explained. “It's the same as the gates but you don't need to account for them moving practice on this tomorrow go and try the gates again.” She stayed and watch the first few go through.Meelo was yelling at them about going faster ‘like their life depended on it’ she chuckled. “Ikki, Meelo, be back at the house for dinner in an hour and half.” 

“Yes aunt Lin” Both kids chorused. Lin headed up to the house Kya was talking to someone on the phone. Lin moved past her towards her room.

“Yeah, uh huh, hey you want to talk to Lin?” Kya spoke into the phone. “Lin” She called. “Tenzin wants to talk to you.” Lin walked back over taking the phone from Kya, glaring at her as she made a kissing face at her. Kya just laughed as she walked away.

“Hello Tenzin.” 

“Lin, It’s good to hear your voice.” Tenzin said. “We made it to Ba Sing Sa.” 

“How many airbenders did you find?” Lin asked leaning back against the wall. 

“Several, but all but one wouldn’t come with us.” Tenzin sighed and Lin could hear the disappointment in his voice. “I don't know what I'm doing Lin I feel like am failing dad by not convincing them to come.”

“You're not failing Aang he would be so happy at just Bumi nevermind the other two we have here now.”

“I suppose. We have to talk to the earth queen about the air benders tomorrow, wish us luck.”

Lin snorted. “You’ll need I hear she’s a really Bi--” She saw Meelo and Ikki run in the door and stop herself from cursing in front of them. “Jerk. Would you like to talk to the kids Tenzin?”   
Motioning to Ikki and Meelo to come over. 

“Yes I would.” Lin handed the phone to Ikki and Meelo and walked into the kitchen to help Kya and Bumi. 

“So how’s lover boy?” Bumi asked as he stirred rice. Lin growled and the metal spoon he was holding came up and hit him in the face.

Kya laughed. “You should have seen that coming Bumi.”

The next morning she was in her office sipping her coffee when her phone rang. “Chief Beifong.” she said

“Lin,” a grave raspy voice said. “It's Zuko. I have some bad news.”

“Lord Zuko, what happened?” Lin said getting nervous and feeling the beginnings of a migraine starting.

“Just Zuko Lin,” he scolded her idly. “Zaheer has escaped.”

“What! How is that possible?” Lin said, almost spilling her coffee.

“He’s an airbender.”

“What! Of course he is” Lin growled “the universe just hates us.”

“Lin” Zuko sighed at her cynicism. 

“I know Zuko. Tenzin is with the Avatar in Ba Sing Sa. I’ll go up there myself to see Korra is protected.” Lin told him.

“Good I’ll see if I can track them from my end.” 

“I take it the others will be free in a matter of time.” Lin grumbled. 

“Yes I know at least two are out I will check on the last one.” Zuko confirmed.

Zaheer was not someone to take lightly. The red lotus as they called themselves, starting by causing trouble in the earth kingdom. First it was a coupe in a medium size village but many felt that the village leader had been a drunk and no one took them too seriously. Then they assassinated Reu, King Bumi’s successor in Omahu and bounties were put on their heads. Avatar Aang whose health was in sharp decline at that point couldn’t help stop them. He died less than 6 month after, Toph was off the grid as well, leaving Sokka and Zuko to try and track them. They were a unique group, each possession a special talent, each making up for the other’s weaknesses making them hard to fight. When she arrived it took a minute for Tenzin to open the door, which irritated her because she could sense them all standing there right on the other side. 

“Lin, What are you doing here?” Tenzin said, surprised when he DID open it.

“We need to get Korra out of here now, her life's in danger.” She said walking in and crossing her arms. Korra started talking but Lin ignored her and continued talking to Tenzin. “Lord Zuko called saying that Zaheer escaped.”

Tenzin eyes went wide with understanding. “What? How is that possible?”

“Because Zaheer is an airbender.” Lin said.

“No” Tenzin breathed. Korra at this point had had enough of being ignored. 

“Will someone please tell me what's going on?” she said exacerbated. Lin shot Tenzin a look to say this was all him.

“Shortly after we found out you were the avatar, a group led by Zaheer tried to kidnap you. Myself, Lin, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and your father stop them. They were locked away in a specially designed prison until now.” Tenzin explained. 

“Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?” Mako piped up.

“We spent 13 years trying to figure that out. None of the members ever cracked.” Lin said. “Now we need to go back to republic city where you’ll be safe.”

“I'm not running,” Korra said defiantly.

“Korra you don’t understand these criminals are like nothing you’ve ever faced.” Lin said seriously.

“I'm not some little kid that you have to protect.” Korra said stubbornly. “I'm here for airbenders and I'm not leaving without them.”

Lin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Fine, lets get them. Where are they?”

“In a military base underground.” Lin held back a sigh, nothing ever came easy. Amazingly the actual break out went relatively easy all things considered. When they linked up in a small earth kingdom village. Even Lin’s bad mood couldn’t stop the smile when the airbenders agreed to go with Tenzin to the Northern Airtemple. 

“See you aren’t so bad at this after all.” Lin said, punching him in the arm gently. 

Tenzin laughed. “Yes I suppose you’re right. Thank you for your help back there.” 

“No problem. I’m no fan of the earth queen. I wish Korra would take Zaheer seriously and at least go to the northern air temple with you.”

“She’s young and still thinks she’s invincible.” Tenzin said, smiling at her.

“Yeah well she's going to get herself killed.” Lin grumbled.

Tenzin couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Remind you of anyone”

“Shut up.” Lin glared at him 

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, kissing her temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [the whole Zaofu arc is maybe my least favorite, I like the concept but not the execution in the show. On top of that Lin's not in the same emotional space because of the kids and her relationship with tenzin, so i'm going to change this part a lot but the beats are mostly the same.]

Lin felt like her bad week when the avatar had first arrived in Republic city had all too quickly turned into a bad month with the equalist revolution and was quickly morphing into a bad year, when Korra had told her they were going to Zaofu of all places.

"Look, get the airbender and let's get out of here" Lin growled. "And don't tell anyone I'm here."

Korra and the other didn't understand but that was fine. Lin would be damned if she would explain to them. Lin spent some time checking things back at Republic city and calling the Island to tell them she would be away for longer than expected as the avatar was being stubborn. Before trying to avoid thinking about her family.

"So I found out why you didn't want to come here." Korra said as soon as she entered the bridge. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a sister."

"Half sister," Lin corrected, crossing her arms.

"Same mom, different dad. Same thing." Su said flippantly. "After 30 years the least you could do is say hello." she said sadly.

"I have nothing to say to you." Lin all but growled turning away from them.

Korra of course thought that her duty as the avatar must mean that it was her business to try and fix this because she butted in. "30 years why haven't you spoken?"

"Ask her I've tried." Su said the flippance coming back into her voice.

"Don't put that on me. It's your fault it's like this in the first place." Lin shot back

"And you've done a bang up job keeping it that way." Su said, almost smirking.

"You haven't changed at all have you." Lin grumbled, shaking her head.

"Look, we can argue about the past later. That's not the reason the avatar came." Su said

Korra again, broken in, excited this time. "Lin, your niece is the new airbender."

"Yeah of course she is" Lin said sarcastically as she followed them out of the airship against her better judgement. Su just had to drag them around her palace showing off her kids. Finally they found the airbender. "Great let's get out of here now."

"The woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin."

"I've always wanted to meet You" the kid said. Lin doubted she knew what she was talking about and didn't trust whatever Su had told her. Su could lie to anyone that wasn't Lin or their mother. Lin calling Su on her lie was half the reason they weren't on speaking terms. Lin couldn't actually believe Su wanted them to stay here to train one lone airbender, actually she could. She was just glad that Korra and her were on the same page about going to the northern air temple.

When Su walked away Korra asked. "Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems Nice"

"Seems is the key word." Lin growled stalking away.

At dinner Su and Korra were talking about politics and Su had the audacity to say it was horrible that the earth queen can do whatever she wants. It took all Lin's strength not to laugh at that one after all that was the reason they were in this mess. In the need the last shred of her patience had given away and she had stormed out. After throwing some rocks around, she almost gave in to the little voice in the back of her head that said. Call Tenzin. He had been the only person she'd ever talk to about Su even after Su left, But in the end her pride won out. If they left tomorrow she'd never have to deal with her half sister again. Despite where they were now once upon a time they had been close when they were very young. Su had idolize her older sister and Lin was more than willing to hang out with her. Toph had always told Lin to protect Su from the moment she was born and Lin did, for a time that worked. But eventually the two turned against each other competing for their mothers attention and their relationship fell apart. Opal and Korra came in to talk to her after a while, Lin didn't want to hear it. She was already remembering too much, she didn't need to do this to herself or anyone else. Opal reminded her a lot of Su when she was really young.

"Get out" she commanded when the girl was through. Korra defended saying it was her fault. Lin really didn't hear it. She just snapped back at her.

"You're never going to change! You're just a bitter old woman who's always going to be alone!" Korra shouts back slamming the door.

Lin has half a mind to tell her what Tenzin always says, they are the same person. Pot meet kettle. Instead she puts her head in her hands and tries to stop the tears and eventually tries to go to sleep.

* * *

Korra was so furious after Lin had yelled at Opal for no reason. What gave that woman the right. The two sisters were fascinating to Korra, she was always curious about Lin and had been trying to get the woman to open up since day one but that had never worked. In fact Tenzin kids were the best source of information about Lin and that was just random facts. This, sisters that haven't spoken in 30 years, thing was a bone Korra couldn't stop thinking about, even if she was really mad right now.

"I'm sorry" Korra said as her and Opal walked away from Lin's room. "If I'd known"

"It's okay you couldn't have." Opal said there was still hurt in her voice, which didn't help Korra's mood.

"I just wish I knew what was between Lin and your mom. You really don't know?"

"No. Mom always said her and Lin chose opposite paths in life as a reason they didn't speak and that one day she'd tell us everything but she never has" Opal said.

"Well" Korra said thinking "there must be someone else we can ask that knows."

"I don't know it's been 30 years." Opal said unsure.

"Ah ha. Tenzin" Korra exclaimed. "He and Lin were still together at the time, right. He must know what happened."

"Yeah maybe" Opal said, not really wanting to dig further into this especially right now.

"We can radio him at the northern air temple. Come on." Opal belatedly followed Korra to the radio tower. They waited for Tenzin to come to the phone.

"Hello" Tenzin's tinny voice came through the receiver.

"Hey, it's Korra. Look I have a question for you." she started

"Are you ok? Where are you?" Tenzin asked first.

"We're in Zaufo."

"What? Lin took you there?" Tenzin said, surprised.

"Yeah not exactly, I'm here with her niece, Opal actually, she's an airbender." Korra shifted the phone so Opal could say hi. "Uh Hello master Tenzin."

"Uh Hello" He replied, still sounding surprised "I'm not going to lie that is the last place I expected you to be."

"Yeah that's what we want to ask you about. What happened between Lin and Su?" Korra said, finally coming out with it.

"Korra" Tenzin sighed tiredly. Korra could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath.

"Come on, Tenzin, you must know." Korra said anyoned. "Lin's been meaner than usual and the two can't be in the same room-"  
"Korra" Tenzin cut it. "This is not my story to tell and it's none of your business."

"She made Opal cry tonight when she was just trying to get to know her aunt. What could possibly-"

"Did you ask Su or Lin?" Tenzin said tiredly.

"Yes" Korra said, exacerbated. "Lin didn't say anything and Su said they choose different paths." She heard Tenzin chuckle at that. "What? why is that funny?"

"Look, you two don't know the full story. Lin and Su have a very difficult past." He paused trying to find the right words. "Some wounds take a long time to heal and the scars never go away, Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes at that."Well I don't care she can't just treat the rest of us like-"

"Korra you have put her in a very difficult position." Tenzin tried.

"No, look if she wants to be a bitter, lonely old woman fine but she can be nice to-"

"Korra!" Tenzin said sharply mad now. "That's enough. You shouldn't speak about Lin that way."

"Why she deserves it after-"

"I don't care." Tenzin said firmly, cutting her off again. "Lin has done everything in her power to protect you and will continue to do that regardless of what you think of her. She is stubborn I know but also loyal when you break that loyalty and trust …" He trailed off. "That's all I am going to say on the matter. Just come to the northern air temple as soon as possible, please. That's the best way to handle them right now." Tenzin said.

"Fine we'll leave soon." Korra said, dejected and hung up.

"Well we're no closer to finding out huh" Opal said.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Lin felt worse and Su's advisor talked her in to see the acupuncturist. She wasn't thrilled but figured it was what she had right now. With Zaheer on the loose she didn't have the time to waste being weak.

"Relax and Take a deep breath." The acupuncturist said as he began placing the needs on her skin. She closed her eyes and let out the air in her chest. She could feel herself falling back through her memories as each needle was placed. Land on the week before their family had fallen apart. She watched it all floating above her younger self as if it was one of Bolin's bad movers. She saw Su hanging out with the thugs and the two of them arguing. She saw herself telling Toph about it half heartedly on the way out the door to go see Tenzin already knowing Toph won't care.

Growing up under Toph's roof meant three things you had to be good at bending, arguing and self seificent. Lin and Su just wanted nothing more than their mother's attention. They picked two different ways of trying to get it though, or maybe it was Su saw Lin fail and tried the exact opposite. Lin tried to do everything perfectly to impress Toph and earn her mother's paise. It didn't work. So, Su did everything she wasn't supposed to do to get their mother to look at her. Where Lin was a straight A student, Su didn't go to school. Where Lin mastered earthbending and was well on her way to mast metal bending at 14, Su only ever practiced when Toph made her or for fun, never for fighting. Lin didn't drink until 17, the first time she saw Su drunk the girl was 14 and said it wasn't the first time. Su strategy worked better than Lin's, or more aptly, Katara, Aang and Sokka all made Toph deal with Su if they saw or found out about anything bad she did. Toph could care less if either of her kids went to school or could read.

The memory shifted to the day she got her scars. She watched helpless to stop it as she caught the robbers and fought with her sister. In slow motion the look of anger and hate when Su cut the metal rope, splitting the ends and it slowly whipping back at Lin to cut open her face. She still flowed above her body kneeling on the ground now holding her face with what she remembered as sharp pain. She could now see the look of surprise on Su's face as if the thought for her being hurt by a sharp thin piece of metal flying back at her face faster than you can blink never entered her mind.

Lin sat up fast pushing all the needles off her and into the walls. The acupuncturist was quick to stop her as she tried to get up. "You need to finish this or you'll be too weak." Lin stubborn as ever tried to walk but could feel her legs not work and gave up.

"Fine" she grunted as the man helped her lie back. This time she felt back into the same moment. Su approaching her, her cursing Su, backup arriving, trip back to headquarters, all passed by at warp speed. Then they're standing in front of mom's desk in her office. She's mad she sends Su away and yells at Lin because spirits forbid they interrupt her life. The memories begin to fade. It was long after that she was pretty much living with Tenzin on air temple island because her and toph could barely work together, nevermind to live together. Lin was done with Su, time to find korra and opal and get out of here. When Lin opened her eyes she sat up, seeing the acupuncturist putting the needles away.

"You will be tried for a few days," He said, turning to her. "Don't do anything too strenuous." He warned.

"Yeah okay" Lin threw over her shoulder as she left to find Korra.

* * *

Stewing over night with Tenzin's words had not helped Korra let go of her curiosity with what was between the Biefong sisters. Korra had meant to ask at breakfast but after telling Su about Opal being yelled at by Lin. She decided it wasn't the time to ask.

"What about you Korra, you must know how to metal bend?" Su asked Korra, breaking her thoughts.

"Ah no actually I don't" Korra confessed.

"Lin never taught you." Su said.

"No and I never asked." She elaborated seeing Su's look. "I had to learn airbending, then the equalist attacked, then the water tribe civil war. It's been a busy few months."

"Well I'm sure it's for the best. Lin would be a horrible teacher. Don't you think?" Su said off handedly.

"Uh" what all Korra could say catching Mako and Bolin's eyes both who looked equally shocked .

Opal saved them from answering. "Bolin you should learn too."

"Aw I don't think so I'm more of an earth guy." He responded. After breakfast everyone came down to the meteorite garden to watch Korra learn.

"I didn't take responsibility for something and Lin never forgave me." Su finally said turning away from them.

"Mom, what could you two fight over that would mean not speaking for 30 years?" Opal asked.

"Yeah Su why don't you tell them exactly what happened." Lin said she apparently had been leaning against a column in the shade. How long she had been there Korra had No idea, but she began making her way to them arms crossed.

"Mom?" Opal said, concerned. Korra turned back to Su.

"Tell them" Lin challenged "Or will you stay quiet like that day in mom's office."

"I've made some mistake in my past but I'm a different person now." Su said hands behind her back trying to keep her composure.

"Some mistakes?! You haven't changed a bit. No wonder you have an air bending daughter all you do is cut and run." Lin shot back.

"No you haven't changed! You think only of yourself no wonder tenzin left you!" Su snarled.

* * *

Lin responded by throwing a boulder at her sister's head. Su ducked and set one of the meteorites back at her. She wasn't about to hear it from her, hell she had basically protected her sister for all of these years by doing as their mother wished and staying quiet. The truth certainly didn't hurt her. Lin thought bitterly as she flung the metal shit back at Su landing a decent hit. Lin could feel her strength leaving her faster than normal, that acupuncturist wasn't kidding. Lin dodge three more head sized rocks thrown at her unfortunately all she could do for the fourth was raise her arms to take the hit and break it. She was about to kick some of her own at Su when Opal was between and blew them both back. Lin hit the deck hard and rolled back managing to kneel.

"Stop this!" Opal cried. "Your sister, why are you fighting?"

Lin could see the look of defiance and anger on her sister's face start to fade, but it didn't matter Lin was tired of lying. "Because your mother robbed a bank and made me and Toph cover for her." Lin hissed out before she all but collapsed.

* * *

Korra hadn't really been surprised when Lin had chucked a rock at Su's face. The Tenzin thing was kinda low blow but Bolin and Mako seemed to think fighting was normal for siblings so Korra just watched. It was Opal who lost her nerve first and separated the two. Su tumbled backwards but was able to brace herself. Lin who had already been off balance fell hard before rolling up into a kneeling position. Lin had seemed off all fight not as quick or creative as she normally was.

"Stop this!" Opal cried. "Your sister, why are you fighting?"

Korra looked between the two sisters and saw something pass over Lin's face before she said. "Because your mother robbed a bank and made me and Toph cover for her." Lin hissed out before she all but collapsed. Korra's instincts were the only thing that made her rush forward to catch Lin before her head hit the concrete. While her body might have reacted, her mind was still standing next to Mako and Bolin mouth agape like them. She looked and saw horror passover Opal's face before her eyes landed on Su whose eyes were closed with acceptance and regret written plain as day on her face. However she too rushed forward when Lin complasped.

"Is she alright?" She asked Korra kneeling next to them both. Korra had pulled water from the stream and was trying to heal Lin.

"Uh yeah I think she's just really tired. I can't sense much wrong with her but some bruises." Korra explained.

"Mom?" Opal started.

Su bowed her head. "Let's get Lin back to her room. There I will tell you guys the full story."

Mako and Bolin helped move Lin back into the guest house. Su sat in a chair next to her sister. The other pulled chairs around or sat on the floor.

Su let out a deep breath, eyes scanning the room before settling on Lin sleeping form. "Lin and I are six years apart" She started. "Mom worked a lot we were often either with Aunt Katara or on our own. Lin took up a lot of the responsibility raising me when mom wasn't around. And when we were young it worked. I worshipped Lin, and she put up with it even if she rather not have a six year old following her, Tenzin and his siblings around. But eventually we started competing for our mom's attention, it quickly pitted us against each other and our relationship fell apart by the time I was 12."

Su pauses with a small smile on her face thinking of happier times. "Lin was always goody two shoes, I was the rebel. I thought if Lin can do everything perfectly, good grades, master bender at 14, then if I wanted my mother's attention I would have to try something else. Neither really worked, Toph didn't care that I would skip school really, she never went. Lin ended being the one to try and keep me in line, which made us fight. I grew to resent her and to make a long story short I fell in with the wrong people I was maybe 15 when it started. Just regular street rats, the type of guys who were petty thieves. Lin would get mad telling me they were using me and they weren't really my friends, she was probably right might you. She was becoming a cop which in my mind was the worst thing because then she'd be with mom all the time. By 16 my boyfriend at the time was in the terra traid, Lin and I weren't speaking she was pretty much living with Tenzin, she had no idea. One days my boyfriend tells me he needs some help. I was to drive the getaway car. Him and two other robb a bank everything goes as planned. They got the money and we were getting away until the police caught up. It was Lin that caught up flipping the car and tying up my boyfriend and the other before she even knew I was there. Lin was surprised naturally, she yelled at me. I brushed her off and tried to walk away. Lin's cable grabbed my arm and I just broke it. I wasn't really think, I was just mad. The cable hit her face, that's how she got her scars." Su continued.

Korra was surprised she had no idea how Beifong got her scars but her sister was the last thing she would have thought. Tenzin words came back to her 'Some wounds take a long time to heal and the scars never go away', it hit her that he had meant literally. She looked over at Opal and saw she had connected those dots as well. Su had told Korra the broad strokes but the details were kind of heart breaking.

"I didn't even consider that she would actually get hurt." Su said sadly. "We went into mom's office, she was pissed and yelled at us. She said she couldn't have a kid in jail. So she sent me to live with her parents and tore up the report. I know it must have killed Lin, she's so stubborn and unyielding. To cove it up was a betrayal to everything she worked so hard for, it must have eaten her up. Until two days ago we haven't spoken." Su finished.

They were all a little speech less, Chief Lin Beifong was not an open book, so to speak. They had all just learned far more about her life than they had in the past 8 months combined. Opal crossed from her place across the room and hugged her mom.

"Thanks for finally telling us mom." Opal said.

"It's not something I'm proud of and I've tried to move on." Su said quietly hugging her daughter back. "Why don't you all go eat dinner? I'll sit with Lin."

The first thing Lin was aware of was a headache. She tried to sit up and her back was stiff and sore. She turned her head to see Su dozing in a chair next to her. She remembers them fighting and her strength leaving quicker than she'd felt since Aman took her bending. She tries to move again and lets out a grunt which causes Su to wake.

"Lin" She says, moving to stop her. "You were out for almost 4 hours. Lie down."

"Yeah I remember." Lin said grimacing. "Maybe that kid of yours does have some Beifong in her."

Su laughed at that. Then she got serious. "I'm sorry, Lin," She said soberly. "I'm sorry I provoked you into a fight, I'm sorry I threw Tenzin in your face."

Lin raised her hand stopping her. Su had this pensive look on her face that almost made Lin chuckle. "It's fine Su. Let's just move on. I'm too tired to fight you anymore."

"From everything?" Su said hopefully.

"Yes, but don't think I forgot. I still plan on holding all those things you did over your head for as long as I live." Lin threatened.

Su laughed again. "Fair enough. But I understand it, now what you tried to do for me all when we were kids. I know you weren't on me for no reason."

"Yeah well I didn't know what I was doing either, still don't when it comes to kids." Lin shrugged.

"Are you hungry? Wei brought me a plate, I missed dinner." Lin nodded and the two began picking their way through the stew that her nephew had brought. "Oh just letting you know." Su started Lin tensed. "Korra and Opal apparently called Tenzin on the radio last night. They asked about what happened between us."

Lin internally groaned. "What did he say?"

"Not much apparently. Defended you and he said I left a scar." Su said, making a face. "The kids didn't know he meant literally."

Lin laughed. "I'm surprised he didn't say more. He probably thinks one of us will end up dead before Korra leaves."

Su laughed as well. "Korra said you two are talking again. I'm glad you got someone again."

"Yeah well, we weren't as of 8 months ago, but I've been having to get the Avatar out of trouble so are paths started crossing again." Lin explained.

Su grinned. "I got the feeling I like that girl."

"Tenzin says she reminds him of Me but I would say she reminds me of you. She hasn't robbed a bank but she did start a civil war." Lin teased

"What! come on, Lin" Su in mock outrage. The next day she finds Opal and Korra back in the garden practicing airbending.

"Chief" Korra called "You feeling better?"

"Yeah I am, look Kid." Lin started facing Opal. "I'm uh sorry I took my problems with your mother out on you."

"It's okay." Opal said. "It must be hard for you to be here."

"You're an observant young woman, have you given more thought about going to train with Tenzin." Lin asked.

"Part of me wants to go but I know my parents want me to stay."

"Kiddo, I tried that and you've heard how that ends up. Do what you want okay." Lin told the girl.

Opal hugged Lin, who was surprised by it. "Thanks aunt Lin." and ran off, leaving Korra and Lin behind.

"Aunt Lin" Lin muttered. "Great another one calling me that."

"Oh come on chief." Korra grinned. "It can't be that bad." Lin snorted in response. "Hey I'm sorry we kept pestering you about Su. We shouldn't have."Korra apologized.

"You didn't know." Lin said.

"Still I'm sorry for what I said. I lashed out and I was wrong. Those things I said about you aren't true or the stuff Su said."

"I know but they might have been true once, I'm going to give you a piece of advice, Korra, and it comes from Tenzin not me. So take it out on him if you don't like it." Lin warned her. "He says you remind him of Me when I was your age. I'd say you remind me of Su at that age. Either way, don't make the mistake we did." Lin said to her, putting hand on her shoulder before walking away. At dinner everything was going perfectly fine until Su said "So Opal tells me she wants to join you at the northern air temple. I take it you had something to do with it, Lin"

Lin sighed "look Su, I-"

"No it's alright. The best thing that happened to me was leaving republic city if I'd stayed I don't know what would have happened to me."

"If you'd stayed you'd haven ended up in prison. Opal, at least has a head on her shoulders." Lin teased. Su narrowed her eye's at Lin. who just raised her glass to her lips. "I did warn you."

"Either way if that is what she wants then she has our blessing." Su finished laughing despite her best attempts at ignoring her sister.

"Great," Korra said excitedly. "Tenzin will be thrilled."

"I'll call him after dinner and let him know you're coming." Lin offered. She should also tell him that neither her or Su were dead. He might not believe that they made up, it might take him seeing that one.

"Hey baldy" Lin said when he picked up the phone, smiling slightly.

"Lin, Korra tells me you're with your sister." He said. "How are you? I know it must be Difficult."

"I'm fine. I wasn't but I think I am now." Lin sighed. "Opal left tonight, to go train at the northern air temple with you. We'll be leaving soon to find other airbenders. How are things there?"

"That's good. To be honest I'm mostly failing at teaching them anything. No one seems to understand or listen." Tenzin vented to her.

Lin laughed. "Remember airhead, it's a lifestyle adjustment. You would've lost me at no meat. Just give them time and be patient, it's a lot to take in."

"Yes well, Jinora was almost kidnaped by porches and-"

"Jinora was what?" Lin interrupted concerned. Jinora was her favorite out of Tenzin's kids, she felt more protective over the girl, at the same time, she was the only one of them Lin trusted to handle herself.

"Yes she is fine now but Bumi actually led the airbender to save her and Kia." Lin rolled her eyes at the boy's mention, of course the two of them would have been together. She had seen the looks passed between in Ba Sing Sa and that had told her enough. "And I think something clicked with some of them."

"Well my mother just chucked rocks at us until we learned how to bend. So I can say combat does help." Lin joked.

"Yes she also wants to get her tattoos." Tenzin revealed. "But I don't know"

"She is growing up Ten, nothing you can do gonna stop that. If you're asking me I think she has been ready since after harmonic convergence."

Tenzin sighed. "Yeah I know, I don't like it but I know."

"We're getting old, I'm not thrilled either." Lin agreed. "Anyway, any news on Zaheer?" Lin asked.

"Damn," Tenzin swore. "I completely forgot to radio you, with all that's happened today. But Kya and Bumi arrived. They said Zaheer infiltrated the air temple island."

"What!"

"Yes, Kya and Bumi fought him off but he got away." Tenzin said quickly.

"That's not good. Tenzin, think you're location maybe even mine could be compromised now. Promise me you'll up security and I'll try to talk Korra into going there instead." Lin said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, be safe, Lin" Tenzin said.

"You too, airhead." Just great. Zaheer had at least a day and half to get from republic city to wherever he was going. Zaofu was about two days from there, potentially putting him too close for comfort. Lin looked at the time. It was late too late to leave, now everyone else should be asleep by now. Well, she'd wake them up plenty early in the morning. Movement might be the best way to hide from them. Extremely early in the morning, Lin woke up to the sounds of fighting, followed by alarms. Korra! Was the first thing that popped into her head. As she ran out the door into the courtyard to see Zaheer and his people with Korra thrown over his shoulder. Mako and Bolin were almost blown up by the combustion bender. Lin raised the metal walkway to block their path. Everyone was up and ready to fight now. As Su, her sons, and the guards moved in to help hold them. Then the lava bender melted the ground around them causing the metal benders to retreat. Damn it, Lin thought, this way why they were so hard to stop the first time around. Su made her way over to her. "How did they get in here?" Lin questioned her baby sister.

"I don't know but weren't letting them escape." Su answered determinedly.

"Lin, we need to drop in on cables there's no other way to Korra." Su said as they ducked another attack.

"That's great except we'll get blown up as soon as the third eyed freak sees us." Lin snapped back frustrated.

"Bolin can land the shot." Mako offered. That did not fill Lin with confidence but there was no choice and no time. Her and Su began sneaking back towards the buildings. When they made it to the roof they dropped in. Bolin did manage to make the shot just in time for them to grab Korra and get out. She saw Zaheer flying right at her and years of sparring with Tenzin allowed her to dodge him twice before Su cut holes in his glider. "Thanks" she told her sister as they landed back on the roof. Zaheer and the others had vanished in the time it took them to set Korra down. They brought her back to Su's house to treat her. That where Lin decided to Lay into her sister.

"What the hell happened!" she growled. "You told me. Zaofu was safe."

"It is. They must have had someone on the inside." Su said just as angry.

"The guards" Korra suggested weakly.

"Questioned them all!" Su ordered. That is how they spent half the morning questioning the guards until Su's advisor found one that was lying. Su threw him up against the wall all the pent up frustration, anger and lack of sleep driving her. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know I didn't help them." The boy said scared. Lin set a telegram to Tenzin and Lord Zuko while the kids looked for evidence before going to strategy over where they could be hiding with Su. When an explosion went off nearby both sisters were up and running towards Su's advisors house, now in flames.

"Korra" Lin shouted, coming down the stairs. "What happened?" she said letting out a breath of relief to see all four kids alright.

"It was your advisor." Korra said mad at Su.

"What no way he would-""

"We confronted him and he ran through there." Korra explained pointing to the tunnel behind her. That night they sat in Su's office waiting to hear word from Su's captain. Unsurprisingly they had nothing. Lin had been thinking about Zaheer and his group hard since the explosion. They had a plan, unlike most criminals they thought 5 steps ahead. They were playing chess not checkers. Even though capturing Korra failed, Zaheer had a backup plan that he was already putting in motion. He was never overtly direct either. Everything they had done had not been accomplished by simple running head on at it. Someone who thought like that would see almost every counter attack coming before it started.

"We are going after him. Naga can track his scent." Korra started.

Lin broke in. "No, absolutely not that far from dangerous. We are NOT hunting these guys." Lin said firmly. "Im taking you back to Republic city or the northern air temple but we are not going to hunt these guys." Seeing Korra's temper grow while she spoke Lin could feel her own going.

"I'm the avatar, it's my Job." Korra almost yelled.

"Don't lecture me about Jobs," Lin seethed.

"Okay enough" Su cut in standing up. "Korra, listen to Lin."

"But-"

"She's only protecting you. I promise I will do everything in my power to bring these guys to justice." Su soothed Korra. "Everyone should get some rest. My people will prep your airship."

The next morning the kids were a no show. Lin searched the grounds and came up empty. She growled and went to make some calls.

"Lord Zuko its Lin."

"Lin how are you? Is Korra okay?" Zuko asked.

"Im fine but Korra decided to ditch me last night, I have no idea where they are."

"What why?"

"Zaheer attacked, they got away but everyones fine. Korra was angry she went after them. I'm going to start tracking them. Their likely path is towards the desert if I had to guess. I could use yours, and Tonraq's help."

"Of course we'll head over as soon as possible." Zuko said.

Lin could not believe how short sighted and pig headed that girl was. Did she really think that what they couldn't manage last night with three types as many people would somehow become magically easier with only four teenagers even if one was the avatar. Her own friends who had hours before told these guys were more dangerous than anyone they had faced, somehow thought the four of them and a polar bear dog would win a fight against Zaheer and his gang. One day she would love to hear the logic behind that one, Lin thought bitterly as she drove the Jeep Su gave her track them. Zaheer was dangerous not for his airbending or fighting ability but because he was smart. Even though they had never cracked any of the members, it was clear that Zaheer was the leader. He was well read and well studied. He spoke with confidence that he knew more than you, yet it wasn't arrogance. Korra on the other hand struggled with her emotions, she was impulsive and being the avatar had made her arrogant. She often didn't see the danger in a situation and even if she was right and SHE was fine she often put her friends in a position where they could very easily get killed like now. Eventually she met up with Tonraq and Zuko in an oasis town. She had gotten confirmation that the earth queens troops had taken them towards here and this was the only spot on this side of the desert before crossing. Lin was less than surprised to see the Avatar and Asami walk into the bar. They, however, were surprised to see the group that awaited them.

"Dad," Korra said with surprise ringing in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Korra I'm glad you're alright. You remember Lord Zuko?"  
"We met when you were very young." Zuko said.

"It's good to meet again." Korra answered, offering a slight bow.

"Thanks for ditching me," Lin offered sarcastically.

Korra has enough sense to look sheepish. "How did you find us?"

"I'm a detective," Lin deadpanned.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?"

"No we haven't seen them." Lin answered. "Someone in town said they got caught by Zaheer."

"Did you hear that the earth queen is dead?" Tonraq asked.

"No, but it's only the beginning of Zaheer's plan." Korra said gravely. "He wants to kill all of the nations rulers." Korra gave them a brief rundown of her conversation with Zaheer. It wasn't hard to see how the things they did before connect to the plan now. IF Zaheer planned to assassinate world leaders then Tenzin would be in danger. She knew she needed to warn him and finally convince Korra to come to the northern air temple and it would kill two birds with one stone. Zuko similarly was worried about his Daughter and grandson who would be next in line. Tonraq also would need to send word to his niece and nephew. However because why would anything ever go their way Mako and Bolin showed up with a message from Zaheer.

"Zaheer has a message for you Korra, he is going to wipe out the air nation unless you turn yourself over to him. He's heading to the northern air temple as we speak." Mako said. IT was about the worst news he could have told them.

"Maybe he's bluffing," Tonraq said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to warn Tenzin. " Lin said, she'd be damned if he or his kids were hurt by these terrorists.

"Where's the nearest radio tower?" Zuko asked.

"Zaofu, we can radio ahead for them to deliver the message." Lin suggested. On the way back Lin was trying her best not to worry. Tenzin and his kids had proven that they could get themselves out of a bad situation and Kya and Bumi weren't push overs either. Still as soon as she caught the look of terror and nerves on her sister's face. She quickly knew that her job was to keep Korra, Su and the others from worrying. She had long ago learned to compartmentalize her life and would do so now.

"We tried to get through but no one's answering. I should never have let opal go." Su said nerves in her voice as soon as they stepped off the airship.

"We'll keep trying," Asami said, walking off with Bolin to go do that. Korra headed off to mediate.

"Su, come on we need your army." Lin said, snapping her sister out of her worry. Su nodded as the two went off to prep the airships. Doing something was the best medicine for worry in her opinion and they would need everything to be at the ready if they need to lead an all out attack. Preparation went smoothly and they were ready to go in a matter of hours. Once they were under way they began to plan their attack.

"It would work, nothing will."Korra finally said, she had been staring out at the clouds for a while now. "I'm going to give myself up. Its the only way."

"Korra No" Her father said strongly. Lin was nodding in agreement, she knew that they would kill her if given the chance.

"I spoke the Lord Zuko about it and I know it the only way, its what Aang would do."

"No offense kid, but Aang wasn't exactly unbiased when it came to anything air nation." Lin said gently.

"It doesn't matter the air nation's return brought the world closer to balance than it had been in almost 200 years. I can't give that up." Korra argued back. Lin sighed internally, Korra sounded calm, that was almost worse than impulsive Korra.

"Maybe there's a way that could work." Su mused. "What if we split our forces the metal bender protects Korra and the teens can go rescue the airbenders."

"Yes that will work. I'm going to go call Zaheer." Korra said leave the room. Lin and Tonraq both let out sighs. Lin walked over to her sister. "Get some rest. We are all going to need it."

"I can't stop worrying about Opal Lin. I should've never let her leave." Su confessed.

"Opals and strong kid and they'll take care of her. Worrying is only going to distract you and that will be bad for Opal." Lin tried

"I don't know how you and mom never freak out about anything."

"Hey, I am, trust me. You don't know the half of it. But we had our officers to lead and right now we have the air bender depending on us not to freak out and pull this thing off." Lin said, gripping Su's shoulders. Su hugged her sister. "Thank you" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Asami dropped the metal bender, Korra and her dad near the mountaintop that Korra was supposed to meet Zaheer at. Lin and Su got the metal benders in position as Tonraq wished his daughter good luck.

"Breath kid," Lin said to Korra when she passed. "You got this." with that she too, began making her way halfway up the side of the cliffs. The plan was simple but that also means it is easy to guess. Lin was willing to bet everything she owned that something would go wrong. Zaheer always had a wrinkle no one saw coming. And sure enough, like she predicted. Mako came over the radio. "Chief, airbenders not here. Get Korra."

"Move in now!" She ordered as everyone immediately began to climb again. She was the first over the edge of the cliffs and had to roll out of the way of a shot by the combustion bender. Tonraq, Su and the other quickly behind her. Korra in chains was trying to fend off Zaheer, but she could only do so much. Tonraq went after his daughter, Lin and the others distracting the woman so he could get by. But it wasn't long before they were pinned down. Two of the metal benders were out of the fight. Su slid in to cover beside Lin as an explosion came in way to close. Lin grabbed Su yanking her down and shielding her the best she could.

"I'm going to draw her fire! you take her out." Lin Shouted at her to be heard.

"Lin No!" Su shouted back.

"Love you Little sister." Lin said gently cupping Su's face before pushing her down and running out into the open. Lin ran and dodged a few blasts before beginning to fight back trying to move the third eyed freak into a position to give Su a good shot. But She could bend a big enough wall to stop the shot in time. She felt the heat and the shock wave of the explosion and went flying backwards. She felt the air leave her body and something crack when she hit the ground. She was able to sit up enough to see the combustion bender prepare to blast her. Lin looked her straight in the eyes letting out a painful breath. As long as this brought them enough time to get Korra to safety, for Su to get to safety, to find Tenzin and the kids it was more than worth it. She saw a metal sheet come flying out from behind and covered the metal benders head like a dome. The echo of the explosion inside the metal was somehow louder than any previous it reverberated around the mountain top. Su rushed by the fallen body to helping Lin up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, picking up her sister.

"Im fine. Come on, Korra." Lin said, ignoring the pain as the two ran towards where Zaheer was. When they reached him he was holding Korra over his shoulder nowhere to run. "It's over Zaheer, Hand over the avatar." Lin ordered. Both sisters inching closer. Then Zaheer just steps off the side of the mountain. They rush forward, only to see him floating in mid air and fly away like he's a damn sky bison.

"Is he flying or did I hit my head harder than I thought?" Su asked, stunned.

"No he's flying but we should go check your head and help the other wounded." Lin said with regret. They manage to get everyone back down the mountain into the valley below. Su is the only one who came out with nothing but bruises. Lin is almost positive by the way it hurts to breathe that her ribs are cracked and her shoulder doesn't feel great either. A few of the metal benders have broken bones and concussions but nothing worse. No one else died at least Lin thought grimly. Then she hears an awful crowing noise and see a baby sky bison practically falling out of the sky with the teens and Tenzin on his back. Lin rushed over to them.

"Lin" Tenzin groans when he slides off. She manages to catch him with Mako's help.

"What happened?" Is all Lin can ask. Tenzin looks like he was beaten badly and he can barely stand, Lin and Mako have to take all of his weight.

"It was all Bolin," Mako said excitedly. "He can Lavabend."

"That's amazing," Su said.

"Did he get Korra?" tenzin asked.

"He did," Lin confirmed. "He can also fly now."

"What! I've only heard legends…" Tenzin mused.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"We need to find Korra and the airbenders." Tonraq said he was worried for his daughter.

"I know where they are!" Kai said loud enough to get their attention. All eyes turned to him. "I followed them to a cave a few miles away. I couldn't fight them so I went looking for help and found you guys." He explained.

"We need a way to get there." Asami said.

"I'll radio Zaufo for more backup." Su said, A loud roar interrupted the conversation as Oogi descended from the sky.

"Oogi" Tenzin called. "It's good to see you old friend." patting the bison's head. The kids, Tonraq, Su, Tenzin and herself all climbed on Oogi for the short flight. Tenzin hadn't been able to get on the bison without Lin bending them up to the saddle, as they flew he was still leaning heavily on her. Su had decided to sit across from them and was watching them closely. After this was all over She was definitely going to interrogate Lin about this but that wasn't concerning her right now.

"Do me a favor airhead, and stay with Oogi." Lin said in a low voice. "You can't stand nevermind fight."

"Lin, my kids…"

"Do you not trust me to take care of them." Lin hissed back at him. "I will get them and bring them back to you. BUT you will only make me have to protect you as well and slow me down." She could feel him give in to her wishes.

"Fine I'll stay with Oogi." When they landed Su approached them both.

"Don't worry we're not coming out of there without our kids and the rest of your people." Su reassured Tenzin. They ran into the darkness, her and Su taking the lead using their seimetic sense to see the way.

"Up ahead there's maybe twenty people all huddled together." Lin said after a few minutes.

"That must be the airbenders," Su said hopefully. They continued on towards them.

"Two guards." Lin told the others. "We'll bend a door open right here, it should hit one of them then the other guard will be to the left okay." With that both sisters flicked their wrist and pushed the slab of stone out of the wall right into one of the guards. Asami jumped over Lin and electrocuted the other before he could react.

"Mom" Opal said in relief.

"Aunt Lin!" Meelo and Ikki chorused. Su ran towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. Lin quickly bent the cuffs off Jinora's hands, who hugged her as well.

"Uncle Bumi and aunt Kya aren't doing good." she told Lin concerned. Lin spared a glance at them and saw what she meant. Both were barely concussion and bloodied and bruised. Mako had started freeing airbender with the key so she bent off Ikki's and Meelo's cuffs to give them both a brief hug before helping Bumi and Kya.

"These guys aren't doing good." Lin told the others. "We'll take them out you guys go find Korra." It was slow going. Kya's leg definitely had something wrong with it. But eventually they made it out.

"Kids go ahead. Your fathers just outside." Lin told them. All three went running ahead towards him.

Lin smiled as they emerged to see the kids hugging Tenzin. "Thank goodness you're alright." he sighed in relief. His eyes turned concerned as he saw the rest near. Kya and Bumi were still his brother and sister despite their differences. All three of them looked like they had been ran over by a herd of ostrich horses to Lin.

"Will they be alright?" He asked as Lin and Su set the two down.

"They should be fine after a healer is done with them." Su answered.

Tonraq came running out a minute later. "We have to help Korra." He shouts. They had all been watching the avatar battle in the sky.

Jinora seemed to have an idea on that. "Hurry form a circle." She ordered the other airbenders. They began to make a giant wind funnel. Amazingly it worked as both avatar and Zaheer were sucked in and Korra slammed Zaheer into the ground hard enough to knock him out. Lin and Su quickly bent him to a rock prison to hold him. Although Lin had half a mind to just kill him and be done with it. Korra collapsed in a heap. Lin even from 20 feet away could see that she wasn't in good shape.

"You can save her." Jinora said, turning towards Lin and Su."The poison is metallic." Everyone watches helplessly as Su tries to pull the poison from her body without killing her. Lin's never been so proud of her sister when she's successful. Su's airship got to them 15 minutes after Su radioed them. When Su had sent word for reinforcements she had requested healers, who set to work on Korra, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. Su was getting them underway, while Lin took the teenagers and the kids up the war room to hang out on their way to Zaofu. Bolin, Opal, and Asami were entertaining Meelo and Ikki. Mako seemed unsure of how to handle kids and Jinora was talking to Kia. Lin was watching from the door unnoticed, when Su came up behind her.

"Aunt Lin?" She asked. Lin didn't turn to face her knowing she'd see a smirk plastered on her sister's face.

"Yes after Pema died, I agreed to help Tenzin and Bumi with the kids." Lin explained evenly, still not giving Su the pleasure of turning around.

"Oh" Su said, far too innocently. "Really is that all?"

"Su" Lin warned.

"Look, Lin all I'm saying is that Tenzin was pretty happy to see you back there and you were very concerned about him. You two were pretty close." Su said, holding her hands up when Lin gave her a look. Meelo spotted the sisters, saving Lin from responding.

"Aunt Lin," Meelo said. "She says you're her aunt too." He pointed at Opal.

"I am." Lin confirmed "she is my sister Su's kid." She motioned for Su to come forward. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Hi Meelo right? I'm Lin little sister Su." Su told him.

"How come we never see you before? Are you a police chief too?" Ikki started to question her. Lin sat down next to Mako near Jinora and Kai, chuckling at the taken aback look on her sister's face.

"Uh, Lin and I live far apart and no but I do have an entire Metal bending city." Su answered.

"Really do you rule over them With an iron fist" Meelo asked.

"Ah, no." Su got a mischievous look on her face and said. "do you want to hear stories about Lin when she was your age?"

"Yeah" the kids cried

"Careful I'll go tit for tat with you on that, Su" Lin warned

"Did Lin ever tell you about the first time she wore makeup?"

"Opal did your mom ever tell you about the first state function she ever went to?" Both sisters glared at each other calling the others bluff. Su apparently got a better idea though than embarrassing her sister.

"What about your dad do you guys want to hear embarrassing stories about him?" This time Lin grinned as well she could get behind that even if Tenzin wasn't here to defend himself.

"You know your father used to get in a lot of trouble when he was your age." Lin said. She knew from her time with the kids that Tenzin conveniently left out that part of his childhood.

"Dad got in trouble" Meelo said astonished

"Master Tenzin?" Kia asked equally as surprised.

"Oh yes" Su said. "There was that time all of you got arrested." She said turning to Lin. "All the pranks we pulled on him."

"When he caused the sky bison stampede and almost destroyed the stables" Lin added on. "Or when he broke aunt katara's favorite vase."

"Oo I want to hear about the sky bison!" Meelo said excitedly.

"Yeah me too!" Ikki said. Lin and Su spent the next hour to Zaofu entertaining the kids with stories from their childhood. They would stay the night there before heading on to air temple island the following day. Lin helped Tenzin to his room in the guest house, Su was a head of them helping Bumi, two metal benders were carrying Kya on a stretcher.

"Try to rest," Su told them. "My people will prep your blimp first thing tomorrow morning to take you back to Republic city." She told them.

Tenzin nodded. "Thank you Su" Su gripped his shoulder before taking her leave.

Lin lingered and Tenzin caught her eye. "I'll be across the hall with the kids." She said sitting on the edge of Tenzin's bed. He took her hand, looking like he wanted to say something up couldn't. "I'll stay for a little while." She whispered figuring out what he wanted by the haunting look in his eyes.

"No making out please." Kya groaned from her bed across the room. Bumi was already half asleep in the bed next to Tenzin.

"Kya" Tenzin rasped indigent, but Lin let loose a short laugh. After everything that happened in the past two days having Kya joke about her relationship was almost refreshing.

"You two really should try to sleep." Lin said gently.

"I can't, it hurts too much." Tenzin muttered.

"I can find a healer." Lin offered, but Tenzin hand tightened on her own like a vice.

"No just stay please." He rasps out. He looked entirely too frail to Lin, Kya looked even worse, barely a form under the blanket. Lin was torn between the sudden urge to kill each one of the red lotus members slowly or to cry. She began tracing the arrow on tenzin hand with her thumb. They were silent for a long time, she was pretty sure Kya was asleep. Tenzin however, kept shifting, never able to get comfortable. He had been staring out the window for a while now, and Lin was thinking about possibly leaving a check on the kids, When he spoke.

"I thought I was going to die." He said quietly. "I thought I had failed dad, failed my kids, Pema, and the whole world." He revealed.

"Oh Tenzin," Lin said, her heart aching for him.

"I thought they would wipe out my nation, the avatar and my family." He continued.

"It's not your fault, Ten" Lin reminded him. "They're safe. The red lotus is gone." She watched him nodded but she could see he didn't really believe her. She brought his hand to her lips, kissing it. "It doesn't matter Tenzin, any of it. You're alive, your kids are alive, Korra's alive. The rest is details." She told him sincerely. "Move over, if you want me to stay." He did and she lay down next to him, pressed again him. His words haunted her most because if they had been and hour later they might have been true. They would never have saved Tenzin, Bumi and Kya probably would have died from their wounds, who knows if they would have found the kids and airbenders. But her body hurt and the adrenaline and sheer will power she had used to keep going left her allowing her to finally fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Su are you sure?" Lin asked her sister the next day. They were prepared to leave for Republic city.

"Yes Lin, Batara can handle the metal clan for now. But Kya still can't walk, Bumi is still pretty hurt, and Tenzin is concussed. You need help and I want to spend some time with Opal." Su explained.

"Fine, your welcome to come then." Lin said.

"Can you at least pretend to be happy to spend quality time with your sister?" Su asked, rolling her eyes.  
"What do you call the last week?" Lin shot back, as they boarded.

"How are Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi?" Su asked as they reached the command deck.

"Better. I called Katara yesterday, she's going to come up to help them and Korra." Lin told her sister.

"That good must have given her a scare, all three kids plus the avatar hurt so bad. I don't envy you for telling her." Su replied. Katara had always been a worry ever since they were kids, even though they were all well into their 50s it didn't stop Katara from worrying about them.

"I didn't tell her how bad it was. Only they were all banged up." Lin winced.

"What, then how did you convince her to come up so fast." Su asked.

Lin looked around before leaning closer to her sister and quietly said. "Jinora's getting her tattoos as soon as everyone heals."

Su looked at her sister in surprise and then a board smile broke over her face. "Lin that's great I take it she doesn't know yet."

"No, we'll tell her tonight maybe." Lin said, running a hand through her hair. "Tenzin had been thinking about before everything and since Zaheer's defeat only confirmed that she was more than ready."

"You know for as much as you always said you didn't want kids, you're pretty great with kids." Su said.

Lin rolled her eyes at her round about way to ask for gossip. "Yeah well I don't do much, so."

"Oh come on Lin, it's clear they adore you and you them. Don't deny it." Su pressed.

"All I do is have dinner with them and let them show me what new bending moves they learned." Lin shrugged.

Su shook her head at her. "That more than enough Lin, you give them the time mom never did for us. That's all they want, you listen to them and spend time with them and they love you for it." Lin was uncomfortable talking about her relationship with the kids, she never wanted kids, and she really didn't want to replace Pema as their mom. She was always acutely aware of the younger woman's absence. She had been able to avoid most of grieving over Pema in the immediate aftermath of her death. Katara had been there to comfort the kids and upon their return to Republic city Lin had been so swamped with police work she had barely made it to the funeral. By the time Lin had finally agreed to move to air temple island, Meelo and Ikki had moved on for the most part and Jinora seemed fine if a little withdrawn.

When they landed utter chaos erupted. The kids who had been cooped up for the better part of two days tore off the ship and began showing Opal and Kia around. The other airbenders need to be shown where they would be staying in the dominatories, Kya, Korra, Bumi and Tenzin were moved to the house to rest. To top it all off, Rohan who had stayed with Noemi on the island decided to scream his head off when he saw Tenzin and wasn't allowed to say hi. Lin and Noemi had spent the better part of 15 minutes getting him to calm down. Su turned out to be a life saver, taking over wrangling the kids, while Lin tried to get the air benders set. Lee, the head acolyte, hadn't had more than a few hours warning to prepare and had managed to get it down in time. When they finally sat down to dinner, Lin was on her last straw. Tenzin and Bumi were well enough to eat with the rest of them, Kya's leg was still too bad to get out of bed. Su had thrown together chicken noodles soup with the teenager's help. However, Meelo and Bolin thought it was hilarious to blow bubbles in the leftover broth in their bowls. Lin had been ignoring it because she didn't currently give a damn. The phone rang interrupting the conversation at the table.

"I'll get it." Jinora offered from her position near the door. She jumped up and left the room. Lin was idly listening to Tonraq and Tenzin talk about politics, Su had taken Rohan for the meal and was talking with Mako and Asami. Next thing she knew, soup was splattered everywhere over everyone. Immediately everything stopped.

"Meelo!" Ikki yelled at her brother as she was soaked with soup broth.

Rohan cried.

Asami wiped noodles off of her face.

"Ew Gross, Meelo" Su cried also covered.

Bumi started to laugh, attempting to clean off most of the mess from his clothing.

Lin started rubbing her temples, trying to stave off the urge to yell or hit something. She felt Tenzin raise one hand and start massaging the back of her neck. Sparing a glance at Tenzin and Tonraq to see them trying to pick pieces of noodles out of their beards. Meelo had apparently thought it was a lovely idea to use his airbending to beat Bolin. Just then Jinora re-entered the room, stopping cold when she saw everyone covered in soup.

"Uh, that was president Riko's office. He wants you to come in to speak with him, dad and aunt Lin." She said, still stunned.

Lin growled. "Tell him tomorrow or he can bring his ass over here if it's so urgent."

"Tell we will be over to see him tomorrow morning dear." Tenzin replied with forced calmness. Jinora nodded and left the room.

Lin got up to taking Rohan from Su "I'm going to put him down." She said, if she didn't get out of there she would completely lose it on someone. Lin changed after putting Rohan to bed, before going out to the gazebo. She really wanted to be alone for a little while, for most of her adult life she had been either alone or alone with Tenzin. Between her sister and everyone else that she has been stuck around for the last two weeks she needed to be alone. She had been letting on how much the past week's events had bothered her. She had checked in on Korra just before dinner and the kid didn't look good. Lin would never admit it aloud but she did like the girl and certainly respected her. No one deserved what the red lotus had done to her. Coming so close to losing Tenzin was another wake up call. The two had been together their entire lives, even after their split they lived in the same city and saw each other from a distance at least one week. Lin could quite literally count the times the two had been apart outside of that.

"Mind if I join you?" Tenzin asked, sitting down next to her. "How are you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that." Lin replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be resting."

"I got stir crazy." Tenzin shrugged. "You've dealt with a lot more than me anyway."

Lin scoffed. "I'm not the one that nearly died."

"No but you reconciled with your sister and then the whole Zaheer thing. That's a lot." Tenzin said evenly. "How did you and Su put the past behind you?"

"We throw some rocks at each other." Lin deadpanned. Tenzin was genuinely curious though so Lin went on. "I wasn't well during the fight and I passed out, scared her. Anyway we talked about it after and she owned up to it with the kids. She told them exactly why we haven't spoken in 30 years." Lin shrugged. "That was enough for me, I can't say she doesn't own up to it now."

"I'm glad you're talking to her again. Your still sisters." Tenzin said.

"You can't talk, how many years have you actively avoided your sister and brother." Lin shot back at him.

"Well, that was different." Tenzin tried.

"How mine literally robbed a bank and scared my face." Lin said incredulously.

"Okay, your right." Tenzin said giving in. "I'm happy that both of us now have relationships with our siblings." He said all too diplomatically. They enjoyed the view of the sun beginning to set out over the water. "I'm worried about Korra." Tenzin confided. "She really doesn't look good."

"Tenzin it's only been 24 hours you can't expect her to recover so quickly." Lin said softly leaning against him now.

"I know but it's her attitude. It's like the fight went out of her." Tenzin worried.

"She was tortured Ten, she not going to bounce back for a while." Lin sighed. She felt him tighten his grip on her. Both think back to when she was just a junior office and had captured. It had been hard for her then and it would be hard for Korra now, Lin had no doubt. She shifted against him and felt him wince and pulled away. "You should go rest. You're not healed." Lin said worried.

"I'm fine." Tenzin said, stubbornly reaching for Lin again, but she held her hand up.

"No Tenzin you almost died. You're not fine" she said shortly. Tenzin paused giving her a concerned look at her tone. Lin sighed. "You almost died, not got in a fight and bruised. Like you should be dead if Bolin couldn't lava bend." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "You scared the shit out of me. I guess, I'm not used to dealing with that." Tenzin started to laugh. Lin looked at him annoyed. "What"

"Welcome to my world, When you jump off Oogi to save my family or when you came home with injuries untreated when we dated or-"

"Okay I get" Lin interrupted. "I scared you many times, but it's my job."

"I love you. It doesn't make it any easier." Tenzin said impassively. Both of them stop keeply aware of the present tense of what he had just said. "Lin, I-"

"Tenzin please, I can't, this, what is this Tenzin." Lin finally got out.

"I don't …" Tenzin started before shaking his head. "I mean it Lin. I love you." He paused for a second grasping at words. "The rest is just details right."

Lin stood up mad now. "No airhead. The rest is not 'details', your kids, what are we going to tell them? what if it doesn't workout. What would that do to them and to us. Hell Tenzin, are you really ready for this? It hasn't even been a year since Pema died."

Tenzin looked chasened at Lin's rant. "Lin I-"

"No, don't answer that. Think about it, Tenzin." She implored him. "I want this. I want you, but I am not going to get hurt like last time. So just think about what you want." with that she walks away back towards the house, leaving him to watch her go speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Lin left for work early. She hadn't been at headquarters in over a week. The mountain of paperwork left for her didn't even fit on her desk when she walked in the office. That was the excuse at least she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Tenzin this morning. She might have told him to think about them starting a relationship but she too had her own worries. Top among them being last time had been amazing until it wasn't and when it wasn't it was really bad. Sure the main issue had been kids, but that was still the problem. Tenzin had kids, Lin had a more than full time job and now Tenzin also had the air nation to lead and train. Who was going to sacrifice to judge all of those balls was still a problem. She shook her head banishing the thoughts from her mind she had cases to read up on. At nine she headed over to city hall to meet with Riko, Tenzin would be there too, he looked better, one of the pirates Su had taken in was a waterbender and healer. He had helped Bumi and Tenzin a lot but Korra and Kya needed too advanced healing for him. That being said he still looked bad. His eye was still black even if the swelling had got down and he walked slightly hunched over like ever step hurt.

"Ah Chief Beifong your right on time as always." President Raiko said as she entered his office. Tenzin was already there and simply offered a nod. "Look to get right down to business, it's my understanding we have Zaheer in custody and the others are dead."

"Yes sir that is correct Zaheer is in custody down at the precinct. The other died in the fight." Lin confirmed.

"Well I can't say I'm sad to hear that." Raiko said. Lin could feel Tenzin shift uncomfortably next to her, ever the pacifist.

"I'm afraid it isn't all good news." Tenzin started. "Avatar Korra, was poisoned and injured badly in the fight."

"Really I'm sorry to hear that, how long will she be out of commission?" Raiko said not at all sounding concerned.

Lin swallowed a growl before answering. "We don't know it could be some time Master Katara should be here today to take a look at her."

"Well hopefully it isn't long because the earth kingdom is in chaos. We need to replace the queen and restore order as soon as possible."

Lin and Tenzin now shared a look. "Sir, Korra won't be in that kind of shape for at least a month most likely longer." Tenzin said.

"Well, we'll have to find someone to restore order, that 20 something nephew is NOT going to cut it." Raiko said. "Trust me" he added darkly.

"That may be sir but maybe one of the other great cities like Omashu could help install him and make the transition." Tenzin suggested.

"Yes I spoke with the fire lord and the northern water tribe, we are all going to commit some troops under General Di from the Omashu guard to put down the fires." Raiko told them. "In the meantime, Chief refugees are becoming a problem, we can't just have them flooding into our city to stir up their own rebellion. I want you to start arresting and deporting anyone without republic city papers."

Lin and Tenzin were both surprised by this. "But Republic city had always had open borders with the rest of the world." Tenzin said. "It was a founding principle of the city." He stressed.

"Sir, legally speaking I can't do that, part of turning the former colonies into republic city was that any earth kingdom or fire nation citizen was welcome. You would need the legislature to make a new law to suspend the open door policy." Lin explained carefully.

"I understand that but we can't have squatters in the streets, these people could be killers for all we know. We do have laws against living on the streets so start enforcing those strongly." He emphasized.

"Yes sir." Lin clipped out in a perfect chief voice betraying nothing of her irritation in the order.

"We should be showing these people compassion and welcoming them with open arms, not sending them away like they are some kind of disease." Tenzin said not letting the point drop.

"Well, you are more welcome to invite as many people you can fit on that island of yours but as soon as they step into republic city they are not welcome." Raiko said firmly, narrowing his eyes at Tenzin.

Lin intervened. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes chief get back to work." Raiko said, still glaring at Tenzin.

Tenzin who was now openly glaring at Raiko. "Well remember I'm still part of the legislature Raiko." Tenzin said warningly. Both quickly turned and let the office. As soon as they were outside Tenzin exploded. "The nerve of that man! These people are just fleeing conflict like his own parents did during the hundred year war. They are not some infection we need to keep away!"

"I know." Lin said calmly knowing just to let him get it out.

"And it was like he could care less that Korra more likely than not saved his life by defeating the red lotus."

"I know."

"And the way he practically ordered you to disregard the laws of republic city in order to further his political gain."

"I know."

Tenzin let out a huff "I don't like how he talks about Korra and to you."

Lin shot him a dubious look. "I've heard worse you know that."

"I still don't have to like it." Tenzin grumbled.

"Look I'm not going to stop people from coming in, I'll tell my officers to warn squatters to keep him happy." Lin said, sighing. "I got to get back to work, there is a mountain of paperwork waiting for me."

"My mom's going to be here late this afternoon, will you be home at least for dinner? She'll want to see you." Tenzin asked.

"Yes I'll try to leave at a decent hour." Lin said shortly.

"I'll see you then." With that Tenzin left, leaving Lin to head back to work. She did leave work at 5 and managed to get home just in time for dinner. The kids met her in the courtyard

"Hiya aunt Lin" Ikki said, running up to her, Meelo and Jinora on her heels. Behind them Bolin Kia and Su were standing.

"Hi kid" Lin responded gruffly, giving them a small smile.

"Aunty Su taught us how to play earth ball today!" Ikki continued as they walked towards the others.  
"Yeah it was super fun." Meelo said, bouncing up and down.

"I didn't think you remembered how to play." Lin said to her sister.

"How could I forget, it was all you and Tenzin played until you were 13." Su responded smartly with a wave of her hand.

"It was super fun." Bolin offered. "I like almost as much as pro bending." They all walked towards the house.

"Have you ever heard about the time Lin, Kya and Zumi almost won a pro bending cup?" Su asked, Lin glared at her sister but didn't say anything. This story wasn't embarrassing but still she didn't need her sister telling anyone who will listen.

"What no!" Bolin exclaimed.

"You were a pro bender." Jinora asked.

"Not really." Lin muttered.

"Oh stop you guys almost won the tournament." Su continued as the walked into the living room.

"What did you almost win?" Kya asked. She was sitting on the couch, her leg propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She looks much better. Katara must have worked her magic on her and her brother.

"That pro bending tournament you guys entered remember." Su answered her. "What was your team name?"

"Oh yes good times." Kya reminisced. "The Flaming Mole Badgers. You guys never heard this story?" She asked the kids who all shook their heads.

"What story?" Bumi asked, always ready to embarrass his little brother or sister.

"The time Kya, Izumi and Lin did pro bending." Su said grinning. Lin was about to sneak off to her room. When Tonraq stuck his head. "Dinner is served." He said.

"So tell us the story." Ikki pestered Kya as they all sat down for dinner.

"Lin" Katara said, seeing the younger woman. "Its so good to see you." giving her a hug.

"You too." Lin responded before sitting down at the corner of the table next to Jinora and Tenzin.

"What story is this?" Tenzin asked as they all began to eat.

"The time Kya and Lin destroyed everyone in pro bending." Bumi said with his mouth full and quickly swallowed upon seeing the disapproving look his mother sent him.

"I don't know why you ever did that. It's a mockery of bending, Lin you even agree with me." Tenzin said.

Lin shrugged. "I like to beat people up."

"You were a pro bender?" Tonraq asked, surprised.

"No it was only three matchs until we were outed and had to quiet." Lin said brushing it off.

"Why?" Jinora asked from Lin's left.

"Because they were 12, 15, 16." Katara said looking pointedly at her daughter. "Too young to compete."

"Oh please, mom, you save the world younger. And aunt Toph says age is just a number." Kya countered.

"Mom just wants to watch you guys hand teams their as- butts." Su said.

"Wait, can you please tell us the full story? Please." Ikki begged Su.

"Of course my young niece." Kya said. "So Izumi was in town and she and I were hanging out when another team started to hit on us. Anyway they said pretty girls like us could never be good at pro bending, which really left us with no option but to enter the tournament to prove them wrong."

"What you should have done is walk away and not be hanging out a bars underage anyway." Katara said almost quiet enough to miss as she pointedly kept eating and not looking up.

"Ikki, it was for the good for all womankind to put those mastgentic men in their place. We had no choice." Kya said solemnly. "Anyway we need an earth bender and the best earth bender we knew was Lin so we talked her into joining us."

"You mean threatened." Lin cutted in shooting an unamused look towards Kya.

"Either way she agreed to join us. We won both our matches easily that day. Lin was great; she knocked this one firebender out on the first whistle. But then YOU decide it was a good idea to tell your mother." Kya directed at Lin.

"Hey she asked, it's not like you can Lie to her. And I just said I won an underground fighting match not probending." Lin defended herself.

"It's still your fault because she felt it necessary to bring my parents, Zuko and Sokka to the semifinal match the next day." Kya explained. "That was where it all ended." She said dramatically. "It was another great victory of course but Izumi might have gotten a little over zealous and thrown some blue flames. That was the end. You see only her and azula were the only people alive at that time who could do that so when our parents saw they knew it was us."

"It was great!" Su snickered. "You guys should have seen the look on Zuko's face, I've never seen it so red when he realized what his little girl was doing." the hold table laughed at that. Su took over telling the story then. "So Mom, who already sensed who Lin's other two teammates were, decided it was time to tell Aang and Katara that the waterbender was Kya. And they flipped out as well."

"Really Gram Gram?" Meelo asked.

Katara bloated at her lips with her napkin, ever the proper lady. "As I should you were barely teenagers."

"Mom had to hold both katara and Zuko down, so they could finish the match." Su smiled. "She kept saying you aren't disqualifying my kid sweetness, I want to see her kick these guys butts." The table laughed again even Lin felt the smile pulling at her face.

"We won the match but the gig was up. Zuko pulled I'm the firelord to get them back to the locker rooms and they found out we were their kids and disqualified us." Kya finished.

"Mom was soo mad, she wanted to see Lin bury the champs." Su laughed.

"Yeah she got off easy, me and Zumi were grounded for a month." Kya laminated. The rest of the night was filled with more stories and laughter than Lin had experienced in a very long time. She was helping Katara clean up in the kitchen after dinner, the kids had done most of it but Katara had set them out to play and left her to talk to Lin.

"What really happened to my kids, Lin?" Katara asked Lin as she finished putting things away.

"What did they tell you?" Lin asked carefully.

"That they fought Zaheer and fell down a mountain." Katara said. Lin could see that she didn't buy it or at least believed there was more to the story. "Were they tortured like Korra?" she asks quietly.

"No not like Korra at least. They were tortured psychologically or with poison. They were beat up after they were captured though." Lin reveals.

Katara nodded, grimacing. "I thought so some of their injuries look like they were done up close."

"How are they?" Lin asked. "And Korra?"

"Tenzin and Bumi should be fine after another healing session, Kya's leg will need a few more days but Korra, I think the poison did worse than I might be able to fix. I think metally she's going to need time and support." Katara said sadly. Lin nodded in agreement.

"My grandchildren seemed to take a shining to you. I'm glad." She smiled at her.

"Yeah I uh don't really know how that happened." Lin said, rubbing her neck.

Katara handed her a cup of tea. "I do. You are as steady as the rock you bend, Lin. You're there for them, that's all they want." She said simply. "You and Tenzin have gotten close again too, I hear." Giving Lin a conspiratorial smile.

Lin growled. "Should I beat up Kya, Su or Bumi?" Katara only laughed. "We're friends again." Lin tacked on.

"I take it they've been making not appreciated jokes. Still I'm happy to see you two found each other again regardless of the capacity."

"It's good to connect with all of them." Lin allowed stressing 'all'. Katara just smiled warmly and ushered Lin out to join the other adults with her.

Lin was tried. The entire time she had been away from Republic city she had wanted nothing more than to return, but now only a week after she returned, she was exhausted. Raiko's prediction of chaos and an influx of immigrants was unfortunately correct. Lin was now having to set up and police refugee camps on the outskirts of the city for all the people arriving via trains from Ba Sing Sa. The situation there was close to untenable for anyone from what she heard. Raiko had taken full advantage of having Lin, Tenzin, Su and Tonraq in the city to talk their ear off about the situation in the earth kingdom. Elections for the legislature were coming in a month and immigration and the situation in the earth kingdom was the issue of the day. Raiko of course thought the best use of her time was to use her on political matters, not actually doing her job. She was close to hitting the end of her rope, but hadn't yet. Yesterday Su had finally snapped at the President that it wasn't her job to rule over people and she wasn't raising an army to fight warlords. She had some other colorful description over his policies and the job she thought he was doing as well. Lin had been glad she was standing slightly behind him so that he couldn't see her smiling and holding back a laugh while Su did that. Tonraq likewise had said that the southern water tribe wasn't about to set in on earth kingdom territory. Tenzin however had been roped into helping Raiko stabilize the earth kingdom and help Prince Wu the soon to be king. The triads and the other gangs were taking full advantage causing Lin to crack down on everyone. She and him had fought about what to do on that front twice already. She was with her sister on staying out of this and that Wu was not a good leader. Tenzin however, seemed to want to help bring the boy to power.

Lord Zuko had arrived last night for Jinora tattoo ceremony that was to take place tomorrow that was currently the only thing she was looking forward to right now. The girl had been ecstatic when Tenzin had told her, figuring she'd finish the rest later she headed home. When she was walking up from the dock she spotted Korra in her wheelchair overlooking the water. She went over to her.

"Hey kid" Lin said as she approached she seemed to startle Korra out of her thoughts. The girl looked close to the same as when she first arrived back at the island minus the dirt and blood. Deep shadows were under her eyes despite the sleep, and she was starting to lose weight.

"Oh Hi chief." she mumbled looking back out at the water.

"Do you want to go back up to the house?" She asked

"No, I'm good here." Korra said her voice was empty.

"Uh look, I'm not good at this so I'm just going to say it." Lin started awkwardly. "I've been pretty close to where you are now."

"You were poisoned and can't walk?" Korra asked, trying to sound sarcastic and failing.

"No tortured." Lin said firmly. Korra looked up at her. "When I was a junior officer I got caught with my partner, he and I were tortured. He didn't make it." Lin explained. Korra looked at her lap. "Look it's hard but one day you will move on, until that day don't push people who love you away. They don't understand, but they do help." Lin said patting Korra on the shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the house?"

"Yes I'm good here." Korra said, still not looking up from her lap. Lin sighed she knew the poor girl probably wouldn't listen to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Jinora's Tattoo ceremony had been over the weekend. It had gone great, Lin couldn't be happier for the girl. Tenzin had declared that the air nation would take Korra's place as the ones to keep balance and peace now that she was out of commission. Her thoughts turned to Tenzin, he had not mentioned that to her or to anyone, both Su and Kya had asked her if she knew about it after. They hadn't spoken much outside of work stuff since they first got back. They hadn't spoken more about 'them' since right after they got back, neither had had time or been alone with all the extra people on the island. She knew he had thought about saying something a few times but had decided against it. Mostly moments when he raised his hand like he was about to touch her but decided not to letting it fall back to his side. Just then a knock on her down.

"Come in" She barked out. Think of the devil and he shall appear she thought to herself.

"Hello Lin, I have a proposal for you to sign off on." Tenzin said walking into her office.

Lin raised her eyebrow accepting the papers. He didn't have to hand deliver them in the middle of the day. "About what?" she asked tiredly.

"New housing for people displaced by the spirit wilds." Tenzin said, folding his hand in his sleeves.

Lin flipped to the map showing the location. "Is Raiko crazy? That way too close to the river. That bank is not reinforced, it will collapse in a year, hell will be lucky to finish building before it does."

Tenzin nodded in agreement. "That's what I said but it's an election year."

"Well I'm not signing it he can threaten to fire me all he wants. I got a higher approval rating than him." Lin scoffed.

Tenzin laughed taking back the papers, he hesitated just standing there with a conflicted expression on his face.

"Spit it out airhead." Lin prompted him.

"Would you like to go up to the mountains tonight to talk? I was thinking it will be easier to slip away before everyone leaves tomorrow." He said as the words coming out rushed. Kya, Katara, Korra and her parents were leaving in two days. Su and Zuko left today.

Lin frooze in her rearranging of papers. She took a moment before looking up to meet his eyes. "Fine but we go right after I'm done at work. Pick me up here at 5." She told him.

"Thank you Lin. I'll see you later." Tenzin said relieved, with that he left. Well we'll find out today what this is, Lin thought to herself. They took Oogi out to the mountains. It was a short but quiet ride. Lin could feel the tension coming from Tenzin, she was determined not to be nervous, it's not like they hadn't been here before. They landed and walked to the outcropping to watch the water.

"Lin I thought a lot about what you said." Tenzin said fidgeting. "I - you're right we should not just jump head first into a relationship."

Lin scoffed. "I usually am."

"I feel like we are going back to where we were when we were twenty in the last few months and the feeling of Love I had for you back then has resurfaced. I want this Lin. I want you." Tenzin rambled.

"Are you sure it's only been a year since Pema died." Lin said apprehensive.

"Yes I never loved anyone like you." Tenzin said, taking a step towards Lin.

"Really because you married Pema." Lin said with more animosity than she meant.

Tenzin jaw tightened. "Don't throw Pema in my face." He said hurt. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Well I wouldn't know because you never talk about her to me, so how would I know if you're ready to move on." Lin shot back now angry.

"You mean talk about you feeling! Pot meet kettle." Tenzin almost sneered.

"Sorry for not wanting to tear what's left of your family apart!" Lin shouted.

"You won't. This will work." Tenzin said firmly.

"You don't know that. It didn't the last time." Lin shot back.

"Well-" Tenzin started to say but Lin cut him off.

"If you say kids aren't a problem, I will hit you." Lin threatened.

"We've been doing pretty good so far, on that front!" Tenzin pointed out.

"Really where was the heads up on the Air Nation to help the world as nomads." Lin asked angrily.

"What about you? You're acting like you don't want this!" Tenzin shouted.

Lin had heard enough and turned on her heel to stalk down the mountain. "Where are you going? Tenzin shouted from behind her.

"Away from you I'll stay in the city tonight."Lin threw over her shoulder. Lin walked calm and confidently until she saw Oogi become a small dot heading towards air temple island. Then she started to run, she always took out her emotional frustration and angry physically normally she would beat up some trainees, right now she figured running would have to do. By the time she reached her old apartment she had cooled down enough to realize the irony of both her and Tenzin literally running away from their problems. She also realized that they both probably could have handled that conversation better. Kids had not been the only thing that had come between at the end of their relationship. In fact it was bigger than that, it was expectation, about kids and how to live their life in general. That problem was clearly still there.

Lin gave Tenzin and air temple island a lot of space the better part of the next two days now. It wasn't hard, the red monsoons were smuggling people and stolen goods from the earth kingdom into the city, that required her full attention. Her phone rang.

"Beifong," She said shortly, it was her assistance on the other end. "Send her in." Lin answered, putting the phone down. The door opened and a young girl walked in. "Jinora, I'm surprised to see you here." Lin said as the girl walked in and sat down in front of her. She with her bald head looked so much like Aang it was uncanny. Katara had stared slack jawed for a good minute when Jinora had come up to her grandmother after the ceremony.

"I got tired of everyone staring at me." Jinora confessed. She had been teaching the new airbender with her dad since they returned.

Lin suppressed a laugh. "Don't worry they'll stop in a week. The same thing happened to your father."

"Yeah and Uncle Bumi was teasing me and now Ikki and Meelo won't stop." the girl sulked.

Lin snorted. "Yeah your great uncle Sokka, Kya, Bumi and me did that to Tenzin too." Something in the girl's face made her hesitate, that wasn't all that was bothering her.

"I brought you some lunch cause dad mentioned you've been really busy." Jinora said, pulling a container from her bag.

"Eat with me." Lin offered as she cleared away what was on her desk. "I'll put some tea on."

"Are you sure you have time?" Jinora asked, almost nervous.

"Yes kid don't worry about it I could use the break." Lin smiled at her. "How do you like being a master other than the looks."

Jinora's face fell for just a split second. 'Bingo' Lin thought to herself. "It's good I guess."

"You guess I thought you were really excited about becoming a master." Lin said carefully.

"I was and I am," Jinora said, putting some gusto into her words. Lin was not convinced and raised an eyebrow at her. "I just didn't really think about how much work it was." Slumping forward in her seat and picking at her food.

"Kiddo, I thought you were helping out a lot before this." Lin said.

"I have," Jinora said. "But since the new airbenders, it's been a lot more than normal and now that dad's back to work in Republic city, it's like all I do is teach the airbenders." Jinora said. "I know I should be grateful about more airbenders and I am but I want to be a kid again. I hate this adulting."

Lin was torn between laughing and comforting the poor girl. She couldn't hold back a laugh as she rose and came to sit neck to Jinora on the other side of the deck. "Kid, so do I every day. You got a lot of time before you're fully grown. Talk to your dad I'm sure he'll understand." Lin said gently.

"Can you?" Jinora pleaded. "I don't want to disappoint him and he's been in a bad mood lately."

Lin almost winced at that. "Kid I hate to push the issue but you really should be advocating for yourself." she didn't miss the roll of the eyes she got. "Your dad's never going to be disappointed in you, you and your sibling are the greatest thing in his life." Lin told her.

Jinora mumbled a fine and the two sat in silence for a few moments. "Did something happen between you two?" Jinora asked tentatively.

"Why would you think that?" Lin asked, surprised.

"It would explain why you weren't home the past three days." She explained. At Lin's look she continued. "I heard gram gram asking him about it yesterday." she admitted.

"Remember kid I can tell when you lie to me." Lin told her, pointing at her feet.

"So are you?" Jinora asked, well aware Lin had avoided answering twice now.

"Not really, we have disagreements, it's normal." Lin said, determining that she didn't need to know for far not really went.

"So you're not going to leave?" Jinora asked quietly, staring at her hands.

Lin reached out to turn her head towards her. "No I'm not I'll always be here." she said firmly. "What brought all of this on? Your dad and I have fought before." they had before the hold Zaheer thing and the kids had seen and knew about it. It had bothered them then.

"Korra, Aunt Kya and everyone is leaving. I just don't want you to." Jinora said, sounding embarrassed.

"Korra needs to go to get better, she'll be back." Lin reassured the girl. "Look, whatever happens, if me and your dad go back to hating each other, you can always come to me okay."

Jinora hugged her. "Thanks Aunt Lin."

Lin smiled down at her. "Come on, the boat should be leaving soon. Katara and Kya will have my head if we don't say goodbye." They took Lin's car back down to the docks and crossed to air temple island.

"Well, well, look who showed up." Kya said as they began to descend towards the ship from the house.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Was there any doubt."

"I don't know didn't see you yesterday." Kya said, hugging Lin.

"Human trafficking case." Lin said by way of explanation.

"Tenzin said something came up." Kya said, stepping back allowing Katara to step forward and hug her.

"Everythings alright?" Katara asked her.

"Yes it was taken care of today." Lin said acting as if it was just the case Katara was asking about.

"Okay." The older woman said.

Tenzin was saying goodbye to Korra further down the dock with the kids. Lin hung back as Kya and Kya said their goodbyes and boarded the boat. Meelo ran up to Lin after the boat left.

"Can you stay aunt Lin?" the boy asked, pulling at her arm.

"No I can't kid I got to get back to work." She told him patting his head. "I'll be back tonight." She told him. Lin did come back for dinner but her and Tenzin barely spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Tenzin and Lin avoided each other for the next several days, one of them retreating into their rooms to do paperwork as soon as the other entered. Bolin and Mako had moved out into a new apartment leaving Lin, Bumi, Tenzin and the kids in the house. Jinora was the only one of the kids that had picked up on the change between Lin and Tenzin. The other two were probably too young to notice thankfully. Bumi had pulled Lin aside one night and asked. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes” She has answered without looking up from her file. 

“Just wondering if airhead did something stupid.” Bumi said. Lin had denied it and Bumi had left it with an ‘okay’ that made it clear he didn’t believe her. It reminded Lin of the last few weeks or so of her and Tenzin’s relationship 16 years ago. They had barely been able to be in the same room, back then. They had fought more back then but now they had maybe said all of five words to each other. It still hurt the same though. It was a dangerous slope, the kids had gotten used to Lin being around. If she left now it would hurt them, but they could move on. The longer she stayed the more it would hurt everyone. Lin sighed, this is exactly what she hadn’t wanted to happen when she agreed to live here, continuing to flip through papers and rocking baby Rohan with her foot. Bumi and Noemi were making dinner for them tonight. All in all it had been a relaxing saturday afternoon, until Ikki ran into the house. 

“Uh, Dad and Jinora are yelling at each other.” She said loudly, getting everyone's attention. 

“Go. I’ve got Rohan and the food.” Noemi said to Bumi and Lin before they followed Ikki out of the house. As the three approached the training area near the main temple housing the airbenders, they heard yelling. 

“Dad, you can’t order me around!” Jinora was yelling.

“Jinora, I'm your father you will listen to me!” Tenzin shouted back. Meelo, Kai and a few other airbenders were standing near the edge of the clearing looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“Whoa there brother. Jinora. Maybe we should--” Bumi started as they approached.

“It's not MY job to train the new airbenders!” Jinora yelled. 

“You’re a Master now it IS your job!” Tenzin growled. 

Bumi moved in again, pulling at Tenzin’s arm. “Hey stop for a--” 

Tenzin shook off his brother. “You have responsibility now! YOU wanted this.”

“NO I wanted not to be treated like a baby! not spend all day doing your job while you gossip with the president!” Jinora yelled. Lin would have laughed at that under different circumstances. 

“ENOUGH!” Lin's voice was low but cut through the air like a knife. Her hand was out stretched towards Tenzin barely touching his chest. “You can do this somewhere else.” she growled towards him. At the indigent look on his face she grabs his shirt and pulls him towards the far side of the island. She turns to catch Jinora’s eye which was rapidly filling with tears as the angry gave way, but the girl moves to follow. Bumi shoots her a nod that he’ll take care of the rest. She shoves Tenzin in front of them as they walk, to put her arm around Jinora’s shoulder. She presses her head into Lin’s shoulder, wiping away her tears. They come to a hill overlooking a small beach. Lin and Tenzin used to hangout here all the time when they were teens, almost no one came out here so far away from the buildings. 

“What the hell was that?” Lin asked as soon as they stopped, it was directed at Tenzin. 

“I was Just-- she was --” Tenzin tried to get out. He was still fuming mad. 

“It was about what I talked to you about.” Jinora said quietly, rubbing her arm nervously. 

“YOU knew about this!” Tenzin said all but squacked. 

Lin could quickly feel her patience going. “Yes I knew. She came to me about it. I told her to talk to you, but I can see that wasn’t good advice.” she said irritated.

“Why would you go to her and not me?” Tenzin asked his daughter, his voice still full with emotion. 

Lin saw Jinora tense as if to get ready for another screaming match. “Maybe cause I didn’t think you would care.” She growls.

“What do you mean I wouldn’t--” 

“Well you just made it clear you don’t!” Jinora shouts, cutting him off and throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Lin puts her hand on Tenzin’s chest again, stopping him from responding. “Take a breath both of you.” she tells them. “Jinora, what do you want your father to do?” 

“I don’t want to be stuck training all the airbenders all the time.” Jinora said exasperated. 

“You aren’t! I need some help with them. That's part of being a master.” Tenzin said only slightly calmer. 

“Yes but not all the time. Dad! I don’t even know how to teach.” Jinora complained. 

“It's not all the time! I have always had other responsibilities! You know that.” Tenzin stressed.

“Yeah well you didn’t have an air nation then!” Jinora shot back.

“The earth kingdom in chaos, It is my duty to Republic city and the world.” Tenzin explained peeved. 

“No, your duty is to the air nation now Dad. You’re never around ever since we got back, you're always in the city! You never help with lessons. All you do is lead meditation and then you leave!” Jinora ranted. 

“What! that is simply not the case!” Tenzin said, incensed. 

“Really I haven’t been in lessons with our tutor for the last week! Maybe you would know that if you’d been around.” Jinora glared, crossing her arms. “Meelo and Ikki barely listen to me and Uncle Bumi is the one that has been the most help since we got home!” 

Lin sees Jinora’s eyes filling with tears again as she blinks quickly and shakes her head trying to keep them at bay. She steps in between father and daughter. “Hey breath kiddo. Tenzin she right, you've been busy.” 

Tenzin had caught the tears in his daughters eyes too and looked chastened. “I suppose there has been a lot going on lately and I should have made sure you were doing okay.” Tenzin sighed. 

“It’s not just that dad. I want to be a kid still and be able to play with my siblings and Opal and Kai.” Jinora said, sniffling a little.

“Maybe I did put too much on you. You’re so mature sometimes I forget how young you are.” Tenzin said gently. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” Jinora mumbled kicking at the ground. “But I feel like I’m suffocating.” 

“Oh honey you can never disappoint me. I’m so proud of you and your siblings especially after your mother died.” Tenzin said, hugging her daughter. 

Lin smiled at the scene. “Go eat dinner kiddo, Let me talk to your dad.” she said gruffly. She was surprised when Jinora lugged at her, wrapping her arms around Lin’s waist. She returned the hug. Her and Tenzin waited until Jinora was far away before talking.

“You can’t blame her.” Lin started. 

“I don’t blame her.” Tenzin said quietly. 

“Okay cause I did the same thing when my mom wasn’t around.”Lin said gently.

“I know I just, just tried to brush her off and she started arguing then I took my frustration out on her.” Tenzin said scrubbing a hang down his face. 

“You really do need to be home more though Jinora wasn’t lying about missing classes.” Lin warned him.

“Things have been crazy with Korra and the earth kingdom. I feel like I don't have time to breathe. I guess I didn’t realize I wasn’t the only one.” Tenzin sighed.

“Tenzin, we have to talk.” Lin said. “I know our last conversation could have gone better, but…”

“I know I’m sorry I didn’t take your concern seriously.” he said genuinely.

“But this kind of proved my point the other night, even if I didn’t make it well.” Lin conceded. “We aren’t communicating with each other or the kids.” 

“I know everythings just been crazy since…” Tenzin said tiredly.

Lin nodded understanding “Don’t take this the wrong way but you got used to Pema just being here with the kids and being able to take care of anything that popped up. Then Kya and Bumi were able to fill that roll, but now. Kya left and Bumi is busy.” Lin said. “You need to be more present with them now, and if this is going to work.” gesturing between them. “Then we need to be more present with them.” 

“So you want this?” Tenzin said, sounding hopeful. 

“Yes but you and I need to get our expectations aligned first.” Lin said fimly. 

“Ok.” Tenzin agreed.

“First, we are going to take this slow. And we are going to tell your kids. I am not lying to them or hiding it from them, we aren’t teenagers.” Lin said leaving no room for arguing. 

“Far enough and I agree about the kids.” Tenzin said, stroking his goatee. 

“You gotta talk to me more and make sure to talk to me before you do anything big like the whole air nation thing.” Lin said. 

“In my defence I made that decision just before the ceremony.” Tenzin said. “But I concede the point. You need to talk more too, I feel like you haven’t talked to me about you since we found out about the air benders.” 

“What we’ve talked since then about Su and stuff.” Lin said, confused.

“No you brushed me off, said you were ‘fine’ and we talked about me.” Tenzin corrected. “I don’t know how you feel about the Zaheer thing or about Su.”

“Okay you’re right.” Lin sighed. “I’ll try to be more open about my feelings.” 

“Good” Tenzin smiled. “Also I think we should really try to be home for dinner. You leave so early, it’s the only time we have all together.”

Lin sighed “Okay fine. I’ll try to keep that.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Tenzin asked, grabbing her shoulders.

“I love you Tenzin, spirits know I probably always will, but everyone I’ve ever loved has hurt me. I don’t want to go through that again.” Lin said pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I love you, Lin, I don’t want this to be a fling.” Tenzin said, looking her dead in the eye. 

“You did last time too, airhead.” Lin pointed out weakly. Tenzin pulled her into a fierce hug. Lin relaxed into his grip, returning the hug. Tenzin pulls back enough to kiss her, his hand cupping her face. 

“Come on. Let’s go back.” Lin whispered, pulling at his hand a little. “Before they miss us.” They walk back hand in hand. Dinner went well all things considered, Bumi and Lin got the kids to ignore the screaming match between father and daughter only an hour before. Jinora and Tenzin for their parts stayed quiet and avoided fighting. Late that night Lin ducked into Jinora’s room. The girl was reading in her bed when Lin entered.

“Hey kiddo. Mind if I talk to you for a minute.” she said. 

“Yeah sure.” the girl said putting the book on her night stand. 

Lin came over to sit on the bed. “Can I ask how it started this afternoon?”

Jinora sighed. “I saw him walking and the airbenders weren’t getting what I was trying to teach them. So I wanted to ask him for help. He said he was busy.”

Lin studied her. “You aren’t the confrontational type. Are you really that stressed about this?” Lin hadn’t thought the girl was at the end of her rope when she had talked to her a week ago. Jinora had a kind of quiet toughness of being able to take just about anything without complaining.

“I,” Lin saw the air go out of her. “No I wasn’t.” she said quietly. “I talked to Opal and Kai about it after I talked to you.” She admitted. “They both told me to talk to dad too. Kai said he wouldn’t respect me as any equal if I didn’t stand up to him.” 

Lin nodded that made sense. “Kid, hate to break it to you, but you realize taking parent advice from a kid who doesn’t have any parents might not have been the best idea. Even if you do have crush on him” 

Jinora pulled her legs up to her chest and blushed a little. “Yeah” she mumbled trying to hide her face.

Lin smirked at her. “Come here kiddo.” she opened an arm to her and Jinora curled into Lin’s side. “Your dad and I talked and he sees your point, neither of us has been around much since we got back and he is the only one who can really help you with all of this. He’ll spend less time helping Raiko.”

“I don’t want him not to help the earth kingdom but I feel like the day after I got my tattoos, I was all on my own with this.” Jinora said. The airbender and everyone else had been healing after Zaheer and had not started training until after the ceremony.

“Yeah but it's not his job to help Raiko anymore really. Besides bringing back the air nation even if it was just thought you kids was his biggest dream, Aang’s too.” Lin told her. She let Jinora take it in for a few moments, digesting the information. After a few minutes of silence she said, “So do I need to threaten to beat up Kia.” teasingly and was rewarded with a groan as Jinora buried her head in Lin's shoulder. Lin laughed. “Just promise me two things.” Lin told her.

“Hmm” Jinora hummed looking up at Lin.

“Give your father some kind of warning if you don’t want him to freak out.” Lin told her. 

Jinora groaned. “How bad will he freak out?” She asked, hoping it won’t be bad. 

Lin's laugh told her otherwise. “You’ll always be his little girl.” 

“Fine.” Jinora grumbled. “What's the other thing?” she asked. 

Lin took a breath before answering. “Come to me before you start having sex.” She got a strangled groan in response as the teenager again hid her face in Lin’s shoulder. Lin for part laughed at the modified girl. “I’ll get you some women’s tea.” After a beat Jinora looks up at her surprised that she would be supportive. Lin was debating with herself whether to further mortify the girl, ultimately seeing the questioning look on Jinora’s face, she couldn’t help herself. “You’re lucky you don’t have a sibling for when your dad was a little older than you.”   
Jinora buried her head in her hands as Lin burst out laughing. “I did not need to know that.” Jinora moaned. 

“Good,” Lin said standing. “Then tell me when you need to.”

“Yeah I promise.” Jinora said flopping down into bed. 

“Night, kid” Lin said to her. 

“Night Aunt Lin. Thank you.”Jinora said as Lin left the room. She walked into the living room where Bumi and Tenzin were sipping on tea. 

“Bumi, Airhead and I are fucking again.” Lin said in a matter a fact tone as she sat down in an armchair across from them. Their reactions were well worth her bluntness, she chuckled. Tenzin had spit some of his tea out onto himself and Bumi’s jaw had dropped as he guffawed at her words. 

Bumi recovered first, narrowing his eye’s slyly. “Well, well, can’t keep a man down, eh, little brother.” He said in a suggestive voice wiggling his eyebrows.

“Lin!” Tenzin squealed embarrassed. 

“What? You said tell the kids, Bumi should know first.” Lin said, crossing her legs and folding her arms. 

“Not like that!” He cried, still annoyed. Lin couldn’t fight the small smirk of amusement at his discomfort. 

“Congratulations,” Bumi said in a too solem to be taken seriously, tone. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming though.” 

“What!” Tenzin spluttered. 

“Yeah, you weren’t as discrete as you thought. Me and Kya have been gossiping on it since you left to look for airbenders.” Bumi said dismissively. “Which reminds me, when did this start, cause me and Kya have some money riding on the answer.”

“You what!” Tenzin squawked. 

“Before or after new airbenders, Lin?” Bumi said grinning. 

“After.” Lin said, grinning a bit at Tenzin’s red face.

“Damn a thought for sure it was just after harmonic convergence.” Bumi said mad. “You lost my 30 bucks bro.”

“I can’t believe this! you- you two bet on when we would--” Tenzin spluttered. 

“Have sex” Lin supplied. “I can’t believe you're surprised by this.”

“Yeah weren’t you there like your entire childhood Tenny.” Bumi said. 

“Ugh” was all the response Tenzin gave the both of them as he pouted, leaving them both laughing. 

“So when you’re telling the kids?” Bumi asked Lin. 

“Tomorrow probably, figured you could get all of your jokes out of your system before they know.” She shrugged. 

“Aw I’m touched.” Bumi in a sarcastic tone. “I’m happy for you guys, but if you break her heart again little brother. I’m keeping her at least she drinks with me.” Tenzin rolled his eyes at his brother and Lin laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day both Tenzin and Lin made it a point not to work. They hung out with the kids all day, playing earth ball for much of the day. They were going to wait until after dinner to tell the kids. Lin had gone off that morning to find Opal in the communal part of the temple. Most of the acolytes and airbender were afraid of her, Opal was the only one who wasn’t, even Kai seemed weary, which suited Lin just fine. 

“Aunt Lin” Opal said, pushing herself up with airbending as she approached. 

“Hey kid, might if I talk to you for a minute.” Lin said gruffly. 

“Yeah sure.” Opal agreed easily. They walked out to the wooded area where they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“I need you to promise me you will keep this secret from everyone for at least today, and that you will let me tell your mom.” Lin said, turning to her niece. 

Opal looked confused. “Why? Did something happen?”

Lin shook her head. “Nothing dangerous but your mother will never let me live this down. So I want to tell her on my terms. You understand.” Lin said

Opal nodded. “Okay what is it?”

“Tenzin and I are back together.” Lin said simply. 

Opal’s face went through surprise to happiness to understanding. “Oh that's great!”

“Yeah we haven’t told the kids, we will tonight. So don’t say a word about this to anyone. Okay.” Lin told her. 

“Yeah no problem. I won’t tell mom either I get why, you would want to do that.” Opal said. 

“Thanks kid. Everything going good with you?” Lin asked. 

“Oh yeah I love it here in Republic city, there’s so much to do…” Lin leaned against a tree listening to her niece ramble on about her life. It was no what Lin had ever thought her life would be in a million years, but now she enjoyed it more than she had in awhile. It was getting near dinner time before they went back to the house, as the adults were tired, the kids less so. Jinora seemed to have no problem, curling up in a chair to read a book. Meelo surprisingly was also tired and easily entertained by Bumi’s crazy stories. It was Ikki who still had energy. 

“Can we go for a walk?” The girl bounced up and down. “Or we should take the bison out? The girl said excitedly. 

Lin saw Tenzin slump into his own chair exhausted. He wasn’t used to training so hard anymore, unlike Bumi who had been training hard with the airbenders and Lin, whose job required her to always be in top condition. Lin grabbed Ikki from behind and pulled her down onto the couch with her. “Nap time,” Lin said, already closing her eyes. 

Ikki squirmed against her for a few moments before giving up and relaxing. “Can you tell me a story then?” she asks innocently. 

“Fine kid. What do you want to hear?” Lin sighed giving in to her. Through her eyelashes she could see Tenzin looking at her with a dopey smile on his face. Lin could practically see Tenzin getting more and more tense during dinner. Lin was trying to ignore what would come after dinner. Noemi had the afternoon off so Bumi was to take Rohan while Tenzin and Lin talked to the kids. 

“Kids Lin and I would like to talk to you for a few minutes.” Tenzin said with what sounded like forced calmness in his voice. They all come and sit in the living room. 

“What’s going on dad? Jinora asked once they were all situated. 

Tenzin began. “Well, you know I love your mother and I would never do anything to hurt you or her but…” he started to ramble. The kids all had a confused look on their face, Lin observed. 

“And after she died, Lin and Bumi and Kya came to help out and,” Tenzin continued shooting a help look to Lin. The kids are still confused. 

“Are you leaving aunt Lin?” Ikki asked, sounding concerned. 

“No” Both her and Tenzin say. “But” Tenzin continues. “Lin and I, well we have grown close again.” he struggled. 

Lin had enough of watching him flounder and put him out of his misery. “What your father is trying to say is that we are together again.” 

Jinora squeals and jumps up hugging them both. “Im so happy for you both.” she tells them. Lin let the relief wash over her. Jinora had been the most likely to be okay with her father's new relationship. 

“Wait. Like dating again? Meelo asked.

“Yes.” Tenzin said gently. He too looked more relaxed after Jinora’s positive reaction. 

“Yeah, we need more toughness in the family.” Meelo said happily. 

“I’m happy for you guys too.” Ikki in forced happiness. She had seemed somewhat subdued at the news, Lin thought. Later that night after Bumi returned, Lin saw Ikki slip off out of the room unnoticed by Tenzin who was trying to get Rohan to walk. Lin went to follow her. She leaned against the door frame of Ikki’s room. 

“You ok, Kid?” She asks, trying to sound as neutral as possible. 

Ikki looked up from flicking through a box of stuff from under her bed. “I’m fine.” she mutters. 

Lin rolled her eyes. “It’s ok if you're not alright with me and your dad, but tell us.” Lin said gently. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you. It's just that it feels like that's the final nail in mom’s coffin. She’s really never coming back.” Ikki said quietly. 

Lin was torn between staying where she was and comforting the girl. “I’m sorry kid.” Lin said not really knowing what to say. 

“I know she’s dead but I guess a part of me wants to just pretend she was away somewhere.” Ikki said more to herself than to Lin.

Lin moved further into the leaning forward against the end bed frame. “I’m not trying to replace her, if I did, I’m a poor substitute.” She said. 

“You’re not.” Ikki said, looking at her for the first time. “You’re more patient than dad half the time and you’ll play with us more than mom did.”

“Thanks kid.” Lin managed to say without sounding like a complete sap. 

“And I want you to replace mom at least from Rohan and Meelo.” Ikki said shyly. 

“I’m not exactly warm and fuzzy, kid, or home a lot.” Lin sighed, she really was looking for a way to say no nicely. 

“I know but I’m pretty sure Jinora already thinks of you like a mom.” Lin was surprised by this and Ikki caught it. “I know she hangs with you at night when she doesn’t want to play.” She explained. “But her and I are fine, Meelo less so and Rohan is way too young.” Ikki explained. 

Lin let out another sigh. “I’ll try, kid but I’d rather jump off Oogi again than deal with a sick kid.” Ikki laughed. “You good here, kiddo?” Lin asked, straightening up. 

“Yeah, I meant it Lin I’m glad dad is happy.” Ikki said as Lin left.

“Thank you, Kiddo” Lin smiled. She walked to her room and began doing her long neglected paperwork. After some time Tenzin came in, he walked over to her sitting at her desk and put his arms around her, kissing her temple.

“Hey.” She said reaching up to squeeze his hand. Leaning back against him. He hummed against her neck leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. 

“Lets go to bed.” he said in between kisses. 

Lin hummed in pressure as he nipped at her pulse. “Just sleep” She asked teasingly.

“Lin” He winned. 

Lin laughed. “Yes, let's go to bed airhead.”

Life had been great the last two weeks since Lin and Tenzin decided to give it a go again. Frankly, not a lot has changed other than where she was sleeping. All the kids took to it pretty easily. No one outside the island really knew, it wasn’t a secret but neither Tenzin or Lin were much for public displays of affection. The earth kingdom‘s army and courts had fallen apart. The kingdom was in full blownAnarchy while the earth kingdom has always been governed regionally as well lack of money and support proved to be a critical blow do anarchy while the earth kingdom has always been governed regionally as well lack of money and support proved to be a critical blow to it. Lin knew Tenzin, Raiko and others were desperately trying to find an interim ruler until prince Wu could take the throne.

“Chief, Tenzin’s here.” Her secretary said, interrupting her work. Tenzin didn’t wait anymore to be invited in, he just walked through the door a few seconds later. Lin wasn’t behind her desk but instead of standing in front of a board that had a map of the city on it.

“What, Tenzin.” Lin tried not to bark. 

“I would like to take you to lunch to discuss a few things.” He said, already cueing in on her bad mood at being interrupted.

“I can’t. we got a raid on a drug stronghold late this afternoon.” Lin said, still not turning to face him. “We’ll talk tonight.”

“Lin, it can’t wait Raiko’s going to make the call tonight and you should know.” Tenzin said seriously.

Lin finally turns to him. “Fine, out with it.” She said trying not to be too annoyed with him.

“Raiko’s going to ask Su to be the earth kingdom’s interim leader and restore order.” 

Lin just blinked at him. “My sister?” She asked incredulously. Tenzin nodded. “The one who robbed a bank with the triads, my sister.” She said, still stunned. 

“Yes,” Tenzin said. 

“Is he stupid?” Lin asked seriously. “I can’t think of a worse person to run an entire kingdom.”

“Well, Zaofu is successful and one of the few provinces not in chaos.” Tenzin defended.

“Because Biefongs don’t let bandits run all over them.” She snorted. “Wait, you agree with him?” Lin asked surprised

“Tenzin, you know what she’s like she can say she’s changed all she wants not that much we didn’t swap bodies or something.” Lin said, throwing up her hands.

“Lin who else is there?” Tenzin said, trying to reason with her.

“Anyone else!”

“No one with the name and power to back it up! She’s still Toph’s daughter that means something, as does your last name even before Toph.” Tenzin tries to explain. 

“There are many other prominent families.” Lin points out. 

“Not anymore, and none with an army.” Tenzin argues. 

“Tenzin, you have to be crazy.”

“Maybe we are in crazy territory here because everything normal hasn’t worked.” Tenzin admits. 

“She hates structure almost as much as mom. Look I’d be surprised if she even agrees!” Lin said, still stunned.

“Well, Raiko’s going to call her tonight I thought you should know.” He said sighing,

“Hey, thanks for telling me.” She crosses to him and kisses him gently he returns the kiss.

“I’ll let you get back to work. Be safe and try to be home at a decent hour.” Tenzin tells her. 

“I always am, airhead.”

“I love you.” Lin kisses him again in response. Lin managed to get home at 7 at night, not bad considering the sting had taken 2 hours just to process the scene nevermind interrogation and the paperwork that she would have the ‘pleasure’ of dealing with tomorrow. Bumi was sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. 

“Hey long day?” he asked as she neared.

“Yeah somethin’ like that.” She responded. He offered her the cigarette. “Don't tempt me.”

“What else am I for.” Bumi smirked. “There’s a plate for you in the hot box.”

“Thanks.” Lin said as she entered. Sitting down at the table in the kitchen she began to eat, halfway through eating Tenzin came in. 

“Hey,” Lin said. “How’d it go with Raiko and Su?” She asked.

Tenzin plopped down into the chair across from her. “Not well.” 

Lin took another bite to hide the smirk she was fighting. “Yeah well, maybe I should give her more credit for turning it down.”

Tenzin rolled his eyes at her. “Yes she said she had no intention of being a ‘conqueror’ as she put it.”

“She’s never liked the throne, last time we were in Zaufo she talked about abolishing it.” Lin told him. 

“Yes, we'll see. The earth kingdom still doesn’t have a leader so no new progress on that front.” Tenzin said tiredly. 

“What about your air nation nomad thing?” Lin asked. Tenzin had brought it up with her at all. 

“I thought you didn’t like that.” Tenzin said slowly. 

“I don’t like the idea of you being a nomad, but if you want the air nation to help then I’ll support you in that.” Lin told him waving her chopsticks at him.

“I have been thinking about it but I don’t know if they are ready for that. Who would I send? Jinora and Bumi are the only one ready. Kai and Opal might be as well but they haven’t been in a lot of situations like they would be.” Tenzin told her. 

“Find something easy and close, maybe just drop off some aid or something.” Lin suggested. 

“You might have a point. I’ll see if I can find anything.” Tenzin told her. 

Later that week Lin was summoned to Raiko’s office. She was surprised to see Tenzin there as well as the representative to the earth kingdom. 

“Chief, Thank you for joining us.” Raiko said as she entered.

“Of course, sir” Lin said in her clipped professional tone. 

“We would like to ask you about Kuvira,” Raiko told her. 

“Su’s captain?” Lin asked, confused. 

“Yes, she came to us saying she wanted to help unite the earth kingdom. You’re the only one we know who met her, we would like to hear your opinion of her.” Raiko explained shooting a glance at Tenzin. 

“I can’t say I know her well, Sir, from what I saw she’s capable soldier if young and ambitious.” Lin told him. 

“Well, do you think she could lead the earth kingdom until Prince Wu is crowned.” The representative to the earth kingdom asked.

“I think she’s hardly ready for such a task. She might be of some use to someone else though.” Lin told them truthfully.

“Do you think you could talk your sister into taking on the task?” Raiko said.

It was not really a question but Lin treated it as a question anyways. “No I don’t she’s never been one for authority.” 

“I must insist that you try.” Raiko said, making it an order. 

“I’ll call her but she has never in her life done what I said.” Lin all but growled out.

“Good, that will be all.” Raiko said, narrowing his eyes slightly, with that Lin turned on her heel and left the office. Tenzin caught up with her on the steps outside.

“Thanks for the ambush, airead.” Lin said when he was next to her.

“Lin, it was all I could do to stop them from just giving Kuvira the job.” Tenzin told her.

“I know it's just… Raiko.” Lin said tiredly.

“Ah yes.” Tenzin agreed. 

“Anyway I’ve got a solution to two of our problems now.” Lin told him.

“What is that?”

“There is a village on the way to Zaufo that was raided badly. The thugs have set up camp there. It's a mess, I’ll take a few airbenders drop off supplies on my way to Zaufo.” Lin told him. “I’m   
taking Opal of course and Jinora, you can pick two others.” 

“That's perfect Lin!” Tenzin said excitedly.

“I know, airhead. I came up with it.” Lin smirked and punched him in the arm jokingly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Opal came to eat in the main house that night. Tenzin and Lin made a point of inviting her regularly but she usually didn't come. The kids were glad she came, liking having another one of them at the table, especially Jinora who was almost the same age. 

“Opal, would you like to come with me to see your mom?” Lin asked as Ikki and Meelo did the dishes. 

Opal’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I would love to, are you going soon?” She asked.

“Yes, in two days if everything works out.” Lin said. “In fact Jinora’s coming too if she wants.”

“I am? I would love to.” Jinora said excitedly. 

“Yes,” Tenzin said. “Lin is going to help you guys deliver much needed supplies to an earth kingdom village before going on to Zaufo.” He explained. 

“Consider this a training run for when the air nation is ready to help the earth kingdom.” Lin told the two girls. 

“That's so awesome.” Opal said. 

“This isn’t a pleasure trip, this is seeing if you two are ready to actually do aid work. I’m only going to be there if something goes wrong.” Lin warned them.

“Additionally, two more airbenders will join you.” Tenzin told them.

“Can Kai come?” Jinora asked, trying not to sound too excited. 

“Yeah, Kai would be fun to bring along, and he’s seen a lot of the earth kingdom.” Opal added on. 

Lin looked at Tenzin as if to say your people. “I don’t know yet, I’ll let you know tomorrow after I made my final decision.” Tenzin told them both. The two girls went off to talk after that. Bumi joined Lin and Tenzin in the living room. 

“So who are you gonna send with the kiddies?” Bumi asked Tenzin.

“I don’t know, Jinora and Opal want Kai to go. He is one of the better airbenders.” Tenzin mussed. 

Bumi snorted. “I’m sure that’s the only reason.” Lin rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Tenzin asked obliviously. 

“Ten, you can’t be that dense.” Bumi said leaning forward, at his brother's blank look, he burst out. “Jinora has a massive crush on him and it’s not mutually exclusive or unacted upon, if you know what I mean.” He ribbed his brother. 

“What! What are you talking about! Jinora, no!” Tenzin spluttered. 

Lin and Bumi were snickering now. “Are you sure about that Tenny? They are 15 now and aren't they.”

“Fourteen!” Tenzin exclaimed. 

“Well, if memory serves mom caught you and Lin kissing around then.” Bumi teased. 

“I- Jinora” Tenzin called. 

“Yeah dad,” Jinora said coming into the room, opal on her heels. 

“Are you and Kai dating?!?” Tenzin forced out, his voice high. 

An embarrassed look came over Jinora’s face. “Dad!”

“Well”

Jinora shot Lin a help please look. “Um, yeah?” She said unsure. 

Tenzin seemed stunned at the news. Bumi was trying not to laugh, Lin was smirk as well. “But you-, when did this happen?” Tenzin tried. 

“Um, after I got my tattoos,” Jinora said nervously. 

“Relax, Tenzin. Let her live. It was going to happen anyway.” Bumi told his brother.

“Tenzin, we were younger than her.” Lin told him. “Leave it be.”

“Fine, but he is not going with you guys.” Tenzin said, crossing his arms. Bumi and Lin laughed at this. Jinora still seemed mortified and quickly escaped the room as soon as she could.


	16. Chapter 16

Lin was able to get leave to go to Zaufo easily. Tenzin had assigned Kan and Li to go with them to deliver the aid. Both were competent, Kan had run a store before he became an airbender. Li had been in school she was only 23 but Tenzin had told Lin she was the smartest airbender he had. They were taking both Oogi and Pepper Jinora's bison, both would carry aid.

"I'll see you in a few days." Tenzin said, coming up beside Lin who was supervising the loading of the supplies.

"Yeah, I don't think it will take more than a day for the aid, but we'll spend a day or two with my sister." Lin told him.

Jinora and Opal came up to them. "Everything set, Aunt Lin."

"Okay then let's go." Lin told them.

Opal nodded. "Bye Tenzin."

"Be safe Opal." Tenzin told her.

"Bye dad." Jinora said, hugging him.

"I'll see you soon, Be safe please." Tenzin told his daughter.

"Don't worry Dad. Lin's gonna be there." Jinora said, rolling her eyes at her father's worry.

"Don't worry Ten, nothing gonna happen." Lin told him, putting her hand on his arm.

"I know. Love you." He said pulling her in for a chasiting kiss.

"Love you too." Lin said before bending herself up onto Oogi's neck. It was a day flying to the village where the bandits had been reeking havoc. One of Lin's officers had in-laws in the village that had tipped Lin off that it would be a good mission for the air nation to get their feet wet with. Bandits had been stealing food shipments coming into the village in the mountains just outside of the village. They weren't overly violent just hit and run attacks for the goods. Coming in from the sky would eliminate that possibility. Lin wanted to push the bandits out of the area as well, but that would be harder. Jinora and Opal weren't bad fighters but they were young and inexperienced. Li and Kan didn't have any experience in fighting criminals. That would be the hard part, the part where Lin was to hold their hand. Over the last few weeks Lin had been coming around to the fact that the need for a leader in the earth kingdom was dire. They couldn't catch the bandits. There was nowhere to jail them or to prosecute them. No, real police force in the small village to protect the supplies. Lin was still adamant that Su was not the right person to lead the earth kingdom but she knew someone had to sooner rather than later. When they reached the village, landing in the square a crowd drew in around them. Nobody here had ever seen a sky bison or airbenders before. The governor met them.

"We are so happy you are here." He said shaking hands with Lin.

"Talk to this one," Lin told him, holding her hands up. "I'm just hitching a ride."

"I'm master Jinora." Jinora said introducing herself. "You don't need to thank us, we are happy to help." She told him.

"My people will gladly help you unload supplies." He told them gesturing at the bison. Lin for her part stood back and watched as the airbenders bent boxes down to the villagers. It was a poor village up in the mountains cut off from major trade routes. It was made of farmers and small essential businesses. The kind of place everyone forgets about.

"How did your village end up in trouble?" Opal asked the Governor once most of the boxes were unloaded.

"We had a bad year for crops," He said sighing. "Rains turned our field to mud and not much grew. When the earth kingdom fell, we didn't really feel the effects until maybe a month after. When we couldn't get grain from the regional earth kingdom storehouse." he explained. "Then bandits start stealing anything that comes though that pass." He pointed to the west. "Soon they started stealing things closer and closer to the village. Now we have very little of anything to go around."

"That's awful. I'm sorry that's happened to you." Opal told him sincerely.

"Yes well things were far from perfect under the earth queen but they were manageable and crime was somewhat controlled. Now it's lawless out here." The Governor told them. The Earth Kingdom Had subsidized food for any village that could prove something happened to their crops like weather. It was a huge reason for the government to still be in place despite its many other short falls.

"We're going to try to push the bandits out and take care of them for you." Jinora told him, coming up to them.

"No offense but how do you plan to do that? We don't have anywhere to put them and they will just come back after you leave." The Governor asked.

"We'll scare them off, that's all we can offer you and if they do return we'll come back as soon as possible." Jinora told him.

"Well I suppose that's better than nothing. The supplies are much needed and we are deeply grateful for them." The Governor sighed. "If you'll excuse me." He walked off to help his people.

"What's your plan for the bandits?" Lin asked as Kan and Li joined them. Jinora and Opal looked at each other then at Lin. "Don't look at me Kid, this is your mission remember."

"Well he said they came from that pass, why don't we fly up there and see if we can find them." Jinora said.

Lin shrugged. "Okay kid, let's go." They did fly up there, landing on a rocky out cropping.

"I don't see anything." Kan said jumping off of Oogi.

"Yeah there's no sign of them." Opal agreed. "Hey aunt Lin, why are there even so many bandits anyway?"

Lin raised an eyebrow at her niece's question but Jinora was also looking at her questioning. "You two were too sheltered growing up." she muttered under her breath. "They don't have another option, kid." Lin said gruffly.

"But Tenzin's been teaching us that people are inherently good. I get that the earth kingdom collapsed but why wouldn't people pull together?" Opal argued.

"Because he's an optimist and the real world will always force you to do things you didn't think you would." Lin told her.

"When the earth kingdom fell the systems and structure in place fell with it. Mean people can't live like they used to so they must find new ways. Master Tenzin is right, people are inherently good but these people might feel as if they are doing good." Li explained. Lin agreed with everything but the inherently good part.

"But that doesn't mean they have to steal." Jinora argued.

"Oh it's a choice. Some are just greedy but many of these people also have families to feed too." Lin told them.

"I guess but I still can't imagine I could do that not when I knew I was starving out villages." Opal said looking down.

"Kid, it's not that simple. One day you'll understand." Lin told them, turning away. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have.

"Would you?" Jinora asked.

"Would I what?" Lin asked, trying very hard not to get irritated.  
"Steal."

"To feed the two of you and your families. Yes in a heartbeat." Lin said firmly, looking the both dead in the eye.

"Guys! I think I see something." Kan said from his position left of them. "Look," he said pointing. "Doesn't that look like smoke from a campfire."

"Good eyes, Kan" Jinora complemented. "Lets go." They flew over to the campfire circling the trees. Rocks suddenly flew up almost hitting pepper.

"Jinora orders?" Lin promoted the teenager.

"Jump, we'll fight them on the ground." She shouted to them. All five jump off the bison, the airbenders using their gliders and Lin catch the branch of trees with her cables. Jinora landed using her glider to hit one of the four bandits back. Kan was nearly crushed by a boulder, but jumped out the way just in time. Lin was sitting on a tree branch unnoticed, waiting to see if they need help ideally they won't. Opal was having more success, she sent an air cut to one of the bandits jaws and knocked him unconscious. Jinora similarly was beating her bandit and sent him into a tree knocking him out. Li was squaring off with a women earth bender. She was holding her own, but Lin could see Li was tentative. Kan was having a lot of trouble, he hadn't even gotten off a decent shot yet. Double teaming the remaining two earth benders they were quickly dispatched. One of them scrambled back knowing he was done for now that his three partners were unconscious.

"Wait! Don't hurt me! I'll go" He said dragging himself away from the advancing airbender.

"Leave this village alone," Jinora told him strongly. "Don't harass people out here anymore."

One of the others started to groan. "Yeah, yeah sure thing." The bandit said, nodding eagerly.

Lin who had been watching the whole thing called down. "Let's head back to the village." Lin was not convinced that the bandits would really leave the village alone. The man Jinora had talked to had not been the leader. If anything they could even retaliate at the village for sending the air benders to beat them up. But that wasn't their problem or something they could fix. They left the mountains for Zaufo to the north of them.

Su was excited to see them. Lin had asked Opal to send word before they left that she would be visiting soon. Su unsurprisingly hugged Opal for a solid minute before letting and then attacked Lin with a hug.

"Su, get off me." Lin growled at her sister.

"But I missed you," Su wined entirely to happy with her sister's uncomfort.

"I saw two months ago. Before that we went 30 years apart." Lin grumbled prying Su off of her. Thankfully Bataar just nodded at her.

"What brings you guys out here? Not that I'm complaining." Su asked, putting her arm around Opal's shoulders.

"Tenzin gave us a mission of the air nation to deliver aid to a village." Opal told her mother.

"Why'd you come?" Su asked Lin. "You hate leaving republic city."

"Dad, she's here to make sure we could handle it." Jinora told her, speaking up for the first time.

"Well, I appreciate that too." Su said, catching that neither Opal or Jinora were thrilled with Lin having to go to hold their hand. "Come on I'll show you where you're staying." Dinner passed without much fanfare and the next day, Lin didn't bring up politics until after dinner. Her Jinora, Opal, Wei, Wing, and Su were all in a sitting room. The kids were all debating pro bending teams.

"So anything new with you?" Su asked Lin.

"Me and Tenzin are back together." Lin said as Su choked on her tea.

"What really?" Su asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's great Lin, You guys were great together." Su said warmly.

"You're not going to like what he put me up to." Lin warned her sister before she could jump into some joke about it.

"Oh god is it the earth kingdom thing? I told him and Raiko I wasn't interested." Su said with a wave of the hand.

"Yeah Raiko all but order me to come and talk to you about it." Lin told her.

"I'm not going to force the people to bow to me or to any other ruler." Su said putting her nose in the air.

"Hey I support you not being in charge of the kingdom, but if they ask I did talk to you about it." Lin told her.

"I'm surprised Tenzin would support such a thing, air benders are supposed to be about freedom not authoritarian rule." Su sniffed.

"Me too, but he's a traditionalist." Lin agreed.

"There is one other thing, Kuvira told Raiko she would help stabilize the earth kingdom." Lin told her.

"She what?" Su seithed. "I knew she wanted me to do it. But she's barely an adult, she has no idea what she's doing."

"She seems like a capable soldier." Lin offered.

"Her and Junior both of them want to 'reestablish order'." Su said sarcastically. "They've both been on me about it."

"It's pretty bad out there, Su, someone needs to." Lin warned her.

"I know that but the old way was bad too." Su argued. "Corruption was at an all time high. Most people could barely make a living. There was huge wealth inequality. Why would anyone want to go back to that."

"Criminals running around everywhere isn't exactly ideal." Lin pointed out.

"Well, I'll have to talk to her. I practically raised her and I DID raise Junior. I don't know where they got off -" Lin couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. "Shut up!" Su said shoving at Lin slightly.

"Pot meet Kettle, Su" Lin laughed. "I'm glad you got a taste of your own medicine." Lin was rewarded with another shove. They left the next morning, flying back to Republic city.

"How'd it go?" Tenzin asked when they landed.

"Great dad, we delivered the supplies and drove the bandits off no problem." Jinora told him.

"Hey," Lin said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey I hear it didn't go well with Su. She called Raiko and told him not to send her sister on her again." Tenzin told her.

"That sounds like her." Lin chuckled.

"Raiko is officially backing Kuvira to stabilize the earth kingdom." Tenzin told her.

"Well, someone needs to do it." Lin sighed. "Let's just hope she's the right one."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure that the earth kingdom is safe enough for me to return?" Prince Wu asked Tenzin, Raiko and Lin. The boy then decides that reenacting his great aunt's death was the necessary thing to do. Lin shared a look with Tenzin as if to say really. It was a few days until he was to be crowned king of the earth kingdom.

"I assure you, Kuvira has the earth kingdom pretty much stabilized." Raiko told the Prince.

"Define pretty much?" Wu asked unsure.

"Well, the bandits have mostly been dispersed." Tenzin told him.

"Mostly?" Wu asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry kid, the changes of you being assassinated are almost zero." Lin said with just the right amount of sarcasm to get past the prince.

"Almost?" He squeaked.

When Lin was 20 she had thought both Tenzin and Izumi were bad when it came to politics. Then when she became Police chief at 31 she had thought Tarrlok and the firebender Zhuo were infinitely worse. At 50 she thought she'd finally seen the most insufferable politician when Raiko became president. That was until she met Prince Wu, who was easily worse than all of them combined. Wu was 22 and acted like he was 8. He liked the finer and pompous that came with the throne rather than the actual act of ruling. He was someone who had never lifted a finger in his life and as her mother would put was in desperate need of an ass kicking to get his head back into orbit. She had genuinely felt bad for Mako. To be stuck with Wu 24/7 was a fate she wouldn't wish upon all but her worst enemies. Still the boy was the rightful ruler and Kuvira wasn't exactly much more appealing in Lin's mind. But he was to be crowned and Leave to Ba Sing Sa in a matter of days, which as far as Lin was concerned wasn't coming soon enough.

Korra too, was supposed to be arriving with Tonraq later today. The kids were excited about it, especially Meelo who was convinced that he had grown so much that she would recognize him. Tenzin was more excited than he let on about Korra coming back. Lin knew he thought about her as a daughter to him. He had written to her soon after she left for the south polar, but Korra had never written back. Lin had told him that she was still processing what had happened to her and to give her time. In truth Lin too would be happy to see the girl back on her feet.

The past few years had flown bye for her. She had settled into life again at air temple island with Tenzin and the kids around most of the time. Jinora and Ikki were now old enough to leave to do humanitarian aid missions in the earth kingdom. Tenzin usually stayed behind whenever possible to take care of Rohan and Meelo, although Meelo was more or less self-sufficient now. On her end, the city was in good shape all things considered, the gang wars had died down after the spirit wilds had been created, giving a physical turf barrier to the triads and monsoons. Kuvira had stemmed the flow of earth kingdom immigrants to Republic city as well. Korra's absence was not missed in the city outside of it however it was and Lin would be happy to have someone other than Kuvira handling things again. When Tonraq did arrive, He was surprised to find Korra not here.

"I'm worried about Korra." Tenzin said as they lay in bed that night. "I can't believe she disappeared like this."

"I know, but you have airbenders everywhere one of them is bound to find something." Lin told him, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Still, it's been three years and she's never written or reached out to anyone here." Tenzin said worried.

"Tenzin, she was tortured and had to learn to walk again. That takes time, maybe Republic city and everyone here was just a reminder of what she had lost." Lin told him

"I suppose." Tenzin finally gave in.

"Good, go to sleep, we both have to get up early tomorrow." Lin said tiredly.

Whatever Wu's incompetence, Kuvira was another matter. Lin had had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't be thrilled with handing over power. Lin had supported the idea of her taking over temporarily if only because someone had needed to do it weeks before. When the earth queen was first killed. Years of corruption had left the earth kingdom weak, the main source of employment outside farming being the army and government. When that was gone there were thousands unemployed and nothing to keep chaos from reining. Nothing two years ago had suggested, Kuvira would be what she had become. Everything Lin had heard about her was that she had proven herself a capable leader, that ruled with an iron fist. She was singularly driven to unite the earth kingdom and bring it back to order. At first Kuvira had been great, she had somewhat compassion and more charisma than even Su had thought possible. Kuvira had often shown benevolence to people who really didn't have any other option than to steal to survive. She had Varrick revolutionize the train system and developed the lower ring in Ba Sing Sa. Somewhere there had been a shift. More and more often it was said that criminals were being conscripted into service regardless of what they wanted. Rumors of reeducation camps for those who didn't fall in line. She was increasingly less tolerant to anyone who questioned her. Iroh, Zuko's very elderly uncle, had once told the kids that, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. This is what had happened to Kuvira, the desire to prove herself worthy had turned into a need for control, that was consuming her. Watching Kuvira now, refusing to yield her power there was no doubt in Lin's mind that that was what had happened.

After the debacle that was Prince Wu's coronation. Her and Tenzin headed back to air temple island.

"I can't believe it." Tenzin said to her as Oogi flew over the bay. "Well, I can believe it but it's still not good." he amended.

"Yeah, not good is an understatement." Lin grumbled.

"I'm going to send the kids after Korra. We don't need them here and Korra needs to come back now more than ever." Tenzin told her.

"All of them?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow. "You think they'll actually get along long enough."

"They better anyway, who else can I send? Almost everyone else is gone and they know Korra." Tenzin said tiredly.

"I agree and Opal is going with Su." Lin told him as they landed. "Shall we tell them now?"

"Minus well." Tenzin agreed. "Kids!"

Ikki and Meelo came running up already seeing the bison. "Yeah dad."

"Where's your sister?" Lin asked them.

"I'll get her." Ikki volunteered. "JINORA!" she screamed loud enough to make both Lin and Tenzin wince and hold their ears.

"Really?" Lin asked sarcastically, sending the teenager a mild glare and getting only a sweet look in response. Lin's relationship with all of them had grown greatly over the past few years. She now had an equally close relationship with all of them. Ikki had been the last to come around but they were now as close as her and Jinora.

"What, Ikki? Jinora groaned coming out to the group.

"I have a mission for all of you." Tenzin told them.

"A mission finally!" Meelo cheered. Both Ikki and Jinora looked excited as well.

"We need to find the avatar. Can I count on you guys to bring her home?" Tenzin asked the kids.

"You can count on one of us. I don't know about them." Meelo said pointing at his sisters. Ikki punched him in the arm for that and Jinora crossed her arms and glared at her baby brother. Both Tenzin and Lin rolled their eyes.

"When do we leave?" Jinora asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Tenzin told her. The kids all ran off to prep. Later that afternoon they were ready to go.

"You got everything you need?" Lin asked, while Jinora and Ikki threw bags up onto pepper.

"Yeah I think so." Ikki said, jumping down off of Pepper.

"Be safe, kid don't do anything your father wouldn't do." Lin told her.

"Then we wouldn't leave the city." Ikki said cheekily.

Lin laughed while Tenzin mildly glared at the dig. "Then don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lin amended. Ikki jumped at her, throwing her arms around Lin's neck. "You're getting big for this." Lin mutters hugging her back. Jinora hugs her when Ikki lets go.

"Good luck and be careful!" Tenzin reminds them for the hundredth time. "And Jinora's in charge."

"I answer to no man or girl." meelo said with his nose up. Lin rolled her eyes and Tenzin sighed. He pulls Lin to his side as they watch the kids fly away.

"They'll be fine." Lin reminded him.

"I know, I just worry." Tenzin sighed. Lin wasn't overly worried about them for one Jinora was more than capable and Ikki was almost a master herself. Meelo had a knack for getting out of as much trouble as he got in. They would be fine. The trick would be finding Korra before Kuvira does something really bad.  
"It's a good thing air benders are bald cause otherwise you wouldn't have hair with all that worrying." Su joked walking up to them. Lin laughed agreeing with her sister's assessment. "An acolyte said you were here." Su told them by way of explanation.

"Su, how are you? I know this must not be easy for you." Tenzin asked her.

"No" Su threw her hands in the air. "My son is marrying a tyrant, a tyrant who I raised only to stab me in the back." Su ranted, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know I have major concerns about Kuvira as well. Some of the rumors I've heard…" Tenzin trailed off.

"Well, I'll find out cause she's marching on Zaufo." Su said, angry.

"What! when did you find out?" Lin asked, concerned.

"Today I went to talk to her after," Su paused waving her arms and trying to find words. Whatever the hell that was" She settled on. "She all but told me she was going to occupy Zaufo. The city that brought her in!" Su said, heated.

"I can't believe it. I'll try to talk Raiko into sending help if need be. I'll see if there is a diplomatic solution as well." Tenzin told her.

"I won't be on that." Su scoffed. "I'm leaving now, I just need to vent to someone before I destroy something." Su said, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes I've seen what an angry Beifong can do to this island and I appreciate your restraint." Tenzin said. Getting a smirk from both sisters at that remark

"I'd join you but Raiko ordered both of us to stay in case she tries something here." Lin said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know. Thank you," Su said, hugging her before taking her leave.

"This is a mess." Lin groaned once her sister had left.

"Yes this is most certainly a mess." Tenzin agreed, stroking his goatee as they walked inside.

"Rohan's napping right?" Lin asked, pausing as they reached the living room.

"Yes why?" Tenzin responded.

Lin grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Because when was the last time we had a house without kids." She smirked as Tenzin eyes darkened. He kissed her again before practically picking her up and heading for the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Lin was coming home from a long day at police headquarters, Raiko had them going over defense plans in the event that Kuvira attacked the city. She was ready to put her feet up and eat something for the first time today. She walked in the door of the house to see that the kids were all back with Korra and Opal.

"Hey kid. Glad to see you're alive." Lin said in greeting to Korra. She had a second to brace herself before Opal launched herself at her. Lin caught the girl. "Whoa, what's wrong Opal?"

"Mom, dad, my brothers!" Opal cried. "Kuvira captured all of them."

Lin felt her stomach drop. "What!"

"I'm sorry, Lin." Korra said. "I tried to stop them but I failed." she looked down rubbing her arm.

"It's not your fault Korra," Tenzin said, entering with tea. "No one expected you to defeat her on our own. Why don't you explain what happened at Zaufo."

Lin was less than thrilled to hear about Su's attempt to attack Kuvira at night and unprovoked. It was beyond stupid. "Don't sweat it, kid." Lin told the avatar. "Su was…" She trailed off running a hand through her hair. "It was stupid."

"We have to rescue them." Opal said, pulling at Lin's arm slightly.

"We will kid, let see if we can get Raiko and Izumi to back us on that." Lin said, sharing a look with Tenzin. Raiko shouldn't be too hard to convince, he had taken it personally when Kuvira had refused to yield power.

"I already have a meeting with them in the morning." Tenzin told them. "Go to bed, you all need your rest."

The kids got up to leave the room when Ikki stopped. "Oh yeah, Aunt Lin." she said. "We met your mom."

Both Tenzin and Lin were surprised to hear that. "You met my mom?" Lin asked.

"Yeah in the swamp where we found Korra. She was like an older grumpier version of you." Ikki said.

Tenzin laughed at that description. "That sounds like Toph."

"She really helped me." Korra told her. "After she beat me up and yelled at me."

Lin chuckled. "You're lucky you survived, that means she likes you."

"Really cause I got the impression that she didn't," Korra said.  
"If she didn't like you, you would know. Trust me." Lin told her. They bid the kids good night.

"Tenzin this is bad." Lin said turning to him and rubbing her temples.

Tenzin steps forward taking hold of her shoulders. "Don't worry we'll get your family back." He told her. "Come on we can't do anything until the morning."

The next day She and Tenzin both had a meeting with Raiko, fire lord Izumi and Prince Wu. Why Prince Wu was there was beyond her. Lin was standing in between Izumi and Tenzin slightly back from the table, arms crossed just watching the proceedings.

"We need to deal with this Kuvira situation immediately." Raiko said strongly.

"Yes!" Wu said. "I say we tell her she's won an all inclusive vacation." he said completely seriously.

LIn resisted the urge to growl. She could see Izumi stiffen, it was taking all of her strength not to roll her eyes and dismiss the Prince. Tenzin raised an eyebrow at him. Raiko suddenly found his hand very interesting to study as the prince continued with his stupid ideas.

"I say we take the fight to her." Raiko said.

"Look, Kuvira hasn't done anything aggressive towards the United Republic, we can't just attack." Tenzin said well aware of Lin glaring daggers into the back of his head.

"Not yet but Kuvira can't be trusted. It's only a matter of time." Lin spoke up for the first time keeping her voice controlled and neutral. Korra and Opal burst in before anyone else could speak.

"Raiko I need to talk-, what's going on here?" Korra asked as she entered.

"Oh hey, Avatar, we're just talking about what to do about Kuvira. For the record I told Raiko he should have invited you." Prince Wu just had to say.

"You invited him but not me!" Korra lashed out angry.

"Korra-" Raiko started. But just then Bolin and Varrick burst in.

"Guys Kuvira is building a super weapon!" Bolin cried. "Oh good you're all here."

"Let me guess it has something to do with spirit vines." Korra said.

"That's it!" Raiko said standing. "We need to attack now."

"You won't do it without my army." Izumi said calmly. "The fire nation can not be involved in an unprovoked attack against the earth kingdom."

"I can't have the air nation involved in that either." Tenzin said solemnly.

"Fine, we'll focus on defensively strengthening our borders." Raiko said, resigned.

"In that, you'll have our support." Izumi said and Tenzin nodded along. Lin could admit Izumi had a point. The Fire nation could not just attack the earth kingdom after the hundred year war, but Tenzin was not held back by history.

Izumi reached out, stopping Lin before she left. "I'm sorry about your family, Lin." She said genuinely. Lin could only offer a nod in response.

"Opal I need a word, Privately." She added seeing Bolin move to follow them. "I'm sorry we could get the world leaders on our side."

"So our family?" Opal asked worried.

"Looks like we are going to have to save them on our own." Lin said

"Don't you think we can get some other people to help? MaybeTenzin or-" Opal asked.

"This is an un-sanctioned mission. We can not ask others to risk their necks for our family." Lin told her firmly. The kids were not going on an extremely dangerous mission. Tenzin, she would try to convince but she didn't have much hope in that. Korra ran up to them and interrupted them.

"Jinora's been captured by the spirit vines." She said breathless.

"Let's go!" Lin said worry gripping her. "Opal go tell Tenzin."

When they arrived on the scene, Lin quickly clipped out order to her officers.

"Let me go in there." Korra told her.

"No wait for Tenzin." Lin said, but the spirit vines had other plans and nearly smashed them against the side of a building. "Okay fine go. But be careful." Lin implores the avatar as she ran into the spirit wilds. Korra still seemed a little off of Lin. Tenzin had mentioned that as well from what she gathered Su hadn't gotten all the poison out of her and Lin wondered if it was still affecting her. A little while later Tenzin came running up to her.

"Lin, what happened? Where's Jinora and Korra?" he asked.

"Korra went to see if she could find Jinora." Lin told him for now putting her angry at him for not fighting Kuvira to the side. Jinora was both of their top priorities. "She's been stuck there before, she'll be alright." Lin told Tenzin, trying to reassure the both of them. Tenzin began pacing while he waited until Korra and Mako returned.

"I need to see Zaheer." Korra said. Of all the things she could have said that wasn't anywhere near Lin's mind.

"What?" Tenzin asked, equally as confused.

"I've been having a version of him blocking me from connecting to my spiritual half. If I face him maybe I can get back to the spirit world and rescue Jinora." Korra explained.

"What no. I'll call your father and have him enter from the south polar." Tenzin said, shaking his head.

"You don't believe in me either." Korra said mad.

"What no I just think-" Tenzin started. Lin cut him.

"Tenzin, we don't have the time. Zaheer is here, it will be the quickest way to get Jinora back." She pointed out putting a hand on his arm.

"Fine, I'll get you clearance." Tenzin sighed. Lin stayed down at the spirit wilds after both Korra and Tenzin left. She was beginning to form a plan on how to save her sister. Opal would come with her. They would take a bison and scout out the area to find where they're family was being held. Tenzin returned sometime later. The two didn't say a word just paced waiting to see if Korra was successful.

"DAD!" Jinora cried running to him as she and the other emerged from the spirit vines.

"Jinora!" Tenzin said, relieved hugging her.

"What happened?" Lin asked relieved as she approached father and daughter.

"Korra saved us." Jinora said before hugging Lin as well. The three headed back to air temple island.

"Go on kid." Lin told Jinora when they landed. "I need to talk to your father for a minute." Jinora looked between the two of them before nodding and leaving the two of them alone.

"Lin, I'm sorry Raiko isn't attacking Kuriva but-"

"No buts, Tenzin this is my family." Lin said, finally allowing her anger to bubble up to the surface. "I can't just leave them to her!"

"I know Lin but what would you have me do? Commit all 100 hundred airbenders to your suicidal quest to save your sister." Tenzin shot back.

"You would do it if it was your family." Lin growled at him.

"Thats different!" Tenzin spluttered.

"How! I am your family aren't I!" Lin yelled back.

"Yes! But we don't even know where they are!"

"It doesn't matter." Lin turned on her heel. "Me and Opal are taking a bison and going after them. If you're not going to help, fine but don't get in our way!" Lin snarled, stalking away from him.


	19. Chapter 19

Lin figured she deserved an award for not throwing Bolin off the bison. She and Opal had told him to shut up several times but the kid just won't. Lin has really never liked Bolin, he always seemed to have his head in the clouds, not to mention he had hurt Opal. He should consider himself lucky that they need all the help they could get. Currently, the kid was only slightly below Kuvira on people she wanted to beat up. Lin reached out and shoved him harshly out of her way when they landed. "You, Zip it. Now!" She growled out.

"Yes ma'am" Bolin said meekly and quickly.

"She got a whole battalion station down there." Lin told them, looking out down into the valley below them. "We'll have to move in to get a better look."

"Don't bother. All the prisoners have been moved." A voice said from behind them. The three turned.

"Uh hey chief." Lin greeted her mother.

"Hey chief." Toph responded neutrally.

"Grandma, Toph." Opal cried running forward to hug her. Toph for her part looked only slightly uncomfortable with the hug.

"Oh man! This can't be happening!" Bolin practically hyperventilated. Lin pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing there was no stopping the migraine coming on.

"What do you need to pee?" Toph deadpanned. Opal snickered. Bolin continued to grauvell. Lin rolled her eyes.

Toph turned to her. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's an actor. So you already check the city for Su. How did you know what happened?" Lin asked.

"I've been living in the swamp." Toph said as if that explained everything. "I heard they were taken to a nearby prison camp."

"Where would that be Bolin?" Opal asked pointedly, crossing her arms at him.

"There is a reeducation camp nearby." Bolin said, looking away.

"He used to work for Kuvira," Opal explained as Toph raised an eyebrow in question.

"How did you end up dating a dipshit like that?" Toph asked and Lin fully agreed with.

"It's not his silver tongue I can tell you that." Lin muttered stalking past her mother toward Opal's bison.

"Please tell me this attitude isn't hereditary." Lin heard Bolin mutter and bend a rock to trip him up a little bit for the remark. The boy stumbled behind them. They flew towards the prison. Lin figured if she didn't kill anyone by the end of the mission it would only be because she herself would be dead. Bolin had managed to get on her last nerve on the way here, only to find her mother who was now proving that she was truly world class at pissing Lin off.

"So how long has it been since you've seen each other?" Bolin asked the two older Beifongs.

"Eh, a couple of years." Toph said sitting back easily with her hands behind her head.

"Try 20" Lin scoffed sourly.

"You know, I'm surprised you even came to save Su. Thought you didn't get along." Toph said with a dismissive way of her hand.

"We worked it out." Lin bit out, trying to end this conversation.

"Glab we can put that behind us." Toph said easily.

"Right, We" Lin said bitterly. Toph had never bothered doing anything that wasn't absolutely necessary or convenient for her. Twenty years later that hadn't changed. They snuck into the camp and found where Su and her family was being held. They were to come back during the test they had heard about to rescue them; there should be less people around at that time. For now they were camping in the hills just above the camp eating a makeshift dinner in peace and quiet until Bolin spoke up.

"Who's Lin's dad?" Bolin asked and Lin could have thrown him off Juicy for it.

"He was some guy named Kanto." Toph as if it was no biggy. Toph Beifong would never be described as loving or kind by either of her kids or most of her close friends. She was selfabsorded and cared little about anything outside of her world. That being said it irked Lin to no end that she would tell some nobody who Lin's dad was when she never told either Lin or Su no matter how many times they asked.

"Lin, I can feel your enraged breathing from here! Just say what you have to say, and let's get it over with." Toph said, sound irritated.

"Just get it over with? Yeah, let's not linger on the fact that I grew up without a dad. No need to get all touchy-feely about it. " Lin growled at her mother.

"Hey, I forgave you for all your garbage a long time ago, and Su and I worked things out. You're the only one who wants to hold on to this family drama nonsense for the rest of your life." Toph said, waving her hand at Lin.

Lin could feel her blood boil."Forgave me for what? And not knowing my dad is nonsense to you? It was pretty important to me. And until now, you would never even discuss it! You know, after Su and I patched things up, I thought, 'maybe I should try to reach out to mom'. But now that we're together again, I remember why we stopped talking. You make me furious, and you don't even know why! And when I tell you, you don't care. Once we save Su, you and I are finished." She ground out.

"If that's your decision and it makes you happy, then fine." Toph said as if she was commenting on the weather, not on her daughter being part of her life. Details. The next morning they tunneled underground of the camp to right outside the room where they suspected Su was in. They opened a hole in the wall, revealing a huge cavern with a wooden box suspended in the middle of it.

"Shot me over to the middle of the cave." Lin told her mother. "Bolin you have to catch them since mom can't see them."

"Uh okay." Bolin said somewhat unsure. Toph and Bolin shot Lin in the air so she landed on the top of the cage. The cage swung when she landed and she internally cursed at hearing her nephews groan as they crashed into each other. The door opens and the guard looks around luckily the box has mostly stopped swinging and he closes the door again. Lin gets to work cutting a whole in the top of the box.

"Lin," Su said relieved.

"Come on let's get you out of here." She says hoisting Wei up and swinging him across to Bolin. Then Wing, then Huan. It wasn't until Bataar's turn when they had a problem.

"Sweetie, it will be fine. Lin won't drop you." Su tried to convince her husband.

"No, no just go." He told her sweating profusely. Lin rolled her eyes, huffing and shared a look with her sister. Her cable shootout wrapping around Bataar's leg and pulling him out the box and flingling him towards Bolin as quickly as possible. Unfortunately Bataar screamed the entire time and altered the guards. They came bursting in, a mech suit raised its arm. Lin threw herself against her sister as the mech shot flames inches above their heads. Both sisters jumped off the wooden prison and landed in front of their mother. They tunneled back out behind the building.

Opal swooped in."Mom Dad!" Opal cried.

"Let's get out of here." Lin said.

"No they took Zhu li she tried to stop the test." Opal told them.

"This could be our best chance to take out Kuvira," Su said.

"It could be our best chance to destroy that machine." Lin agreed.

"If you all want to get yourselves captured again fine. I'm out of here." Toph declared. It probably said a lot that neither Su nor Lin were surprised by this. Opal and Bolin jumped on Juicy to go save Zhu Li while Lin, Su, Wing, and Wei went to fight Kuvira. Lin and Su sent rocks to knock Kuvira's weapon off target just enough to save Opal and Bolin. While Su went after Kuvira, her and the twins dealt with everyone else. Lin shot rock after rock at the mechs keeping them distracted, but eventually it was too much. Her and the twins created a rock circle where they could take cover from the troops outside. Su was losing to Kuvira, Wei went to get her, Wing shot a cable out to them his brother shot his own wrapping around each other and pulled sister and nephew into their defensive circle. Unfortunately it didn't last long the mechs brought down the walls and Lin figured this was it and all of this was for nothing. Then she felt the ground rumble. All of Kuvira's forces fell down, surprised and buried in the ground.

"You give metal benders a bad name!" Her mother's voice yelled a Kurvia. Opal landed just behind her with Juicy and the entire Beifong clan climbed on the air bison. Lin was surprised that Toph had actually saved them, at the same time she wasn't. Toph was not neglectful or malicious. She was willfully forgetful and wouldn't know what empathy is if it hit her in the head.

"Thanks for coming to save us mom." Su said, the tree eldest Beifongs were off away from the group slightly.

"Yeah thanks chief." Lin said, offering a small smile. "Look I'm sorry for uh we uh you know." She tailed off.

"Look I know I wasn't the greatest mother to either of you. But one way or another you two ended up pretty good. If you can find some way not to hate me, then that's enough at least for me." Toph said.

"I don't hate you mom never did." Lin told her softly, giving her a half hug. Then Bolin had to come over and ruin the moment.

"Let's head back, we need to warn Tenzin and Raiko." Lin told her sister and they all headed back to Republic city. They head straight to city hall when they go back to Republic city, by a stroke of luck everyone was there.

"Guys!" Bolin cried as he burst through the door.

"Bolin, Su!" Korra said excitedly, greeting the group. Lin walked over to Tenzin on the other side of the room. He reached his hand out to her smiling gently at her as a peace offering. Lin let out a breath and then returned the smile and squeezed his hand. If she could forgive her mother and sister, they would be fine. Lin switched her attention back to the rest of the room as Bolin began to explain what happened.

"Kuvira's got a new super weapon, we saw it super up close, like way way too up close." Bolin impressed upon them.

"She's going to use it against Republic city." Zhu Li said.

"Oh Zhu Li on our side now." Bolin butted in.

"I faked loyalty to Kuvira in order to find out her plans. I wasn't able to stop her spirit vine weapon but I did find out she plans to attack Republic city in two weeks' time." Zhu Li told them.

"I knew she wouldn't stop at Zaufo." Raiko growled.

"My guess is she'll use the trains." Lin spoke up. "It's the only way to transport that weapon."

"We'll cut the train lines." Korra said determinedly.

"And the evacuation is now mandatory." Raiko added on. They left the city hall to head back to the island. Su had opted to stall in the city saying she couldn't impose on them especially with the acolytes leaving.

"I'm sorry." Tenzin said, engulfing her in a hug. "I should have gone with you guys. You have no idea how worried I was."

"It all worked out Tenz." Lin murmured into his neck. She didn't have the time or the emotional energy to be mad at him right now.

The next several days were spent fortifying and preparing for the invasion by Kuvira's troops. Between the Air nation, Her officers, General Iroh's troops with reinforcements being spent over by his mother and Korra and her friends. Lin was cautiously optimistic that they had a shot against the Earth empire. She was less than thrilled that everyone she even liked but her mother would be involved in the battle. She still had a week to get her head around that one. She was also less than thrilled with Raiko moving to air temple island, tactically it made sense, too much sense not to. He was in the main temple spiral way from the house at least.

"There is something we need to discuss with you." Korra said, interrupting her, Tenzin and Raiko. Mako, Bolin and Asami followed her up the stairs.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.  
"The four of us have been talking and we want to take out Kuvira's spirit weapon. Before it gets too close to the city." Korra explained.

"That sounds like an unnecessary risk." Tenzin immediately protested. Lin thought it made a lot of sense but she didn't think they had that good a chance. But against a weapon that could easily put holes in the side of mountains they needed to try.

"I know Iroh can go toe to toe with Kuriva's army but that weapon is too powerful." Korra told him voicing Lin's thoughts.

"But if you get caught…" Tenzin trailed off worried.

"It's worth the risk." Korra affirmed.

"I agree." Raiko said. "It might be the only chance we have. Good luck."

"We'll head out tonight." Korra told them. That night Lin could see the worry practically rolling off him after they left. He was looking out the window of the living rooming from his chair. Lin was sitting on the couch with Ikki lying across her lap and Jinora reading out loud to her brothers and sister next to them. She could tell Tenzin won't even be able to say what the story was. He had been like this since the teens had left after an early dinner. She hadn't bothered him yet about it mainly because the kids were around. Jinora and Ikki had both picked up on it but had chosen not to ask their father about it. After the kids had gone to bed her still had moved lost in his own world. She hugged him from behind.  
"Hey are you alright?" She mummers to him.

His hand grips her hand around his shoulders. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said grimly.

"They'll be fine Tenz, they've been in worse situations and they've all grown since then. Don't worry." Lin told him. She would be wrong. The next morning they ran out of the temple when they saw the sky bison return.

"Korra are you alright? Why are you back so soon?" Tenzin asked running out to the teens worried, Lin, Raiko and Su on his heels.

"It's Kuvira." Korra said, jumping off the bison. "Our intel is wrong, she is only a few hours away from the city." Korra told them.

"No they can't be, we're not ready." Raiko cried concerned.

"That spirit weapon is attached to a giant mech suit." Korra said keeping the bad news coming. Lin found Tenzin and the kids one last time before the fighting started.

"Ready or not here they come." She told Tenzin quietly as the air bender got ready they were to be in the city during the fighting.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Tenzin sighed.

"Aunt Lin." Ikki said, running up to her Meelo on her heels.

"Hey kids you ready?" She asked them gently.

"You bet they won't know what hit them." Meelo said confidently.

"Be careful." she told them, hugging them

"Love you aunt Lin." Jinora said when it was her turn for a hug.

"Love you guys too, kid." She returned. "I'll see you guys in a few hours though. Don't worry." She turned to Tenzin. "See you later." She told him, hugging him as well.

"Love you." He said against her neck before giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you too, airhead." She watched them fly towards the city. With a hell of a lot of luck they would get through this and they wouldn't lose anyone they loved. Lin took a breath steeling herself before head back inside to be Raiko's right hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't cover the battle cause nothing would actually change from the episode so. The epilogue is coming up next :)

Varrick's wedding was not something Lin was thrilled with attending. Nevermind that she was forced to attend because it was being held on air temple island, the only part of the city still intact after the battle with Kuvira. Su and her family were staying with them on the island meaning Lin had not had a moment of peace since right after the battle. Somehow she was not angry or irritated by that, maybe it was just the fact that everyone in her family was alive and healthy. The battle was hard fought and hard one but in the end Korra had won it for them. They had all come out of it only a little worse for wear by some miracle. After a few days to heal and mop up the remaining equalist. Now it was time to celebrate and rebuild the city, but for now she would be happy just to celebrate.

"Hey," Tenzin said, coming up to her as she leaned against a post on the porch. Lin felt his eyes roam her body. Su had forced her into a modest dress and out of her armor for the evening.

"You just going to look?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Don't tempt me." He laughed lightly. "Come on, it's time." He led her down to where the party was set up. She sat down next to Su and next to Tenzin who took Rohan from Jinora on his other side. It was an elaborate and pompous affair befitting Varrick's personality she supposed. Bolin drew out the ceremony far longer than Lin felt was necessary but it was… almost nice she guessed. The kids somehow made it through the entire ceremony without wiggling around too much. She enjoyed sitting with her sister and her kids and Tenzin and his kids after. It felt like the families were always meant to be. Her and Su chatted easily as the kids all entertained themselves. Bataar had taken over bouncing Rohan on his knee after Raiko pulled Tenzin away to talk politics. She watched as Ikki danced with Huan sort of and Meelo, Wei and Wing took turns throwing food in the air and catching it in their mouths. Until that devolved into Wing throwing a pastry to Meelo and it hitting Bolin instead. Who, surprised, spilled his wine on Opal, who then joined Bolin in chasing both her brothers and Meelo around. Jinora was dancing with Kai, something Su was trying to get a rise out of Lin about.

"You think they're gonna sneak off?" Su asked in a mocking gossip tone. "I mean just think about what you and Tenzin did at that age." She added in a scandalous tone.

"Su shut up." Lin rolled her eyes. "Isn't your kid the one sleeping with Bolin."

"Hey they're adults not 15." Su shot back.

"Bataar, how much has Su told you about her time growing up in Republic city?" Lin asked in a way too polite voice.

"Not much now that you mention it." fighting a grin looking between the sisters.

Su glared at her. "Come on honey, let dance." She said practically dragging him away from her older sister's laughs as Rohan was shoved into her lap.

Lin took Rohan who looked like he was about to nod off back up to the house and put him to bed. Lin looked back out over the party below from the steps of the house. She didn't really feel like going back down there. The kids were having their fun and she rather not deal with 95% of the other party goers. She sneaks around the outskirts of the party and heads down the path to the beach. She walks along the beach for a little ways looking out over Republic City. The new spirit portal shines brighter than the moon now illuminating the sky and casting a second light on to the sea. She hoped it also meant a second life for the city. She stops to sit on a large rock facing the bay. The last 3 years had been long so long, it felt like a different lifetime to Lin. Three and half years ago she had not spoken one word beyond the necessary to Tenzin, now they had been living together for the better part of the last 3 years. Korra, Tenzin, Su and each of their families are a part of her life that she couldn't imagine ever being without. Three and half years ago both her and Tenzin were losing a battle for the heart and soul of their city. First against the Triads, then the equalist and finally Kuvira. She hoped now the city and it's people could finally move forward towards a much better future of living together in peace and harmony with the spirits and each other.

"Hey" She says as she feels the footstep draw near.

"Hey I don't know why I was surprised to find you snuck off." Tenzin said sitting next to her on her rock.

"Never been much for parties." Lin shrugs, turning back to the water.

"Me neither." He agrees, nudging her with his shoulder. "It is beautiful isn't it." He says after a beat. "I don't think our parents, anyone, could have imagined it, but it is beautiful."

She knows he is talking about more than just the spirit portal, harmonic convergence, the return of the air nation and everything else. But she just settles for "Yes, yes it is." They sit together for a while simply enjoying each others company and the new peace. "Your father would be so proud of you." She offers, she knows Aang's legacy haunts him nearly everyday. Avatar Aang memorial island is just off to the north of air temple island, and Tenzin is everyday quiet literally in his father's shadow.

"I know." he said.

"Good start acting like it then. You taught Korra better than anyone could have." Lin told him sincerely. "Your dad never brought back the air nation, and he could never have imagined the spirits living amongst us. You play a pivotal role in both now. He would have been so proud." He reaches over and brings her into his side, kissing her temple. She could feel his lip move against her head, silently thanking her.

"Thank you by the way." He says after a few long moments.

Lin tears her eyes away from the bay to turn to him. "For what?" She asks.

"Saving us. Being here, with me and with the kids, hell with Korra. It means the world to us you know." Tenzin said, smiling down at her.

"Won't be anywhere else in the world airhead." She tells him returning the smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Rohan was told that he came into this world during a storm. Both literally and figuratively, his mother had got into labor with him not long after the literal storm had passed, only to have him in the storm of an equalist attack. He knew he met his mother, Pema, once she had held him in her arms and introduced him to his older siblings just before she passed. He had been told about her, that she was kind and sweet and gentle and that she had loved him very much. His older brother Meelo would talk about how she was the best cook. His older sister Ikki says she told the best stories and his oldest sister Jinora spoke about how she had doted on them. His father didn't talk about his mother much anymore, never without promoting, but he told him about how she had loved and taken care of them. In truth the older he got the less anyone had ever talked about his mother. Meelo had once admitted that he had trouble remembering her now, Ikki could recall more but Jinora was the only one who had been old enough to really remember. He didn't blame them in truth it had been a long time since he had thought about his mother until today. Today his grandparents were visiting, moving to Republic city in fact to live with their son, his mother's younger brother. This would be the first time he would meet his grandparents, technically he had met gram gram, his father's mother, when he was young but she had passed when he was five and he couldn't recall.

"Relax, kid." A gruff voice came from behind him.

"I am." Rohan protested tuning around to see Lin Biefong coming up behind him, hands in her pockets. She was dressed in a simple light green tunic with metal strapped to her arms and a cable at the small of her back. When he was 12, Lin had retired from the police force at 60 after 48 years of service, her nephew Wei had taken over for her as chief. Now, she mostly hung around air temple island with his father or taking missions on behalf of the air nation if it suited her, and occasionally visiting her sister in Zaufo. Lin was now standing next to him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked in a small voice, looking down.

Lin laughed at that. "Don't worry kid, they aren't going to be like my mother." Rohan had met Toph a few times before she too passed on. When he was a boy maybe 5, he had thought Toph was the best thing ever. She liked playing in the mud with him and she made fun of people. The last time he met her when he was 7 he was old enough to know why Toph had rankled so many people. She was loud, rude, grumpy, and acted like a kid half the time. He quickly learned that not everyone on air temple island appreciated her visits.

"But I don't know them or their daughter, even Meelo and Jinora haven't seen them since her funeral." Rohan fretted.

"Kid, you're still their grandchild, they'll love you." Lin said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But-" Rohan started again.

"No buts," Lin cut him off. "You are a great kid, even the blind could see that." Making a reference to her mother.

"Thanks mom." He said smiling at her. He had always called Lin mom. As his father told it, when he was three he had been in the kitchen with Lin, Ikki and dad. His father had been trying to convince him to eat peas and he wasn't having it. Lin had been lecturing Ikki on the fact that she had caught her sneaking into the city when she should have been studying.

Ikki had finally relented on the subject and huffed out a sarcastic "yes mom" at Lin.

Rohan had according to his father clapped his hands and pointed at Lin and said "mom, momma" and had refused to call her anything else for days. Lin had come accustomed to that sarcastic mom's Jinora and Ikki throw at her once in a while, but she was alway Lin or aunt Lin to his siblings. Lin had tried to fight the point with Rohan, as a kid, but gave up as the toddler was stubborn. He had never questioned Lin was his mother until he was five and he had asked why his sibling didn't call Lin mom. After finding out about Pema, he still carried on calling Lin mom and never looked back on it. Lin had been the one to play with him and read him bedtime stories. Lin had been the one protection and taking care of him since he'd been born. She was his mother in every way that counts.

Jinora came up to them. "They're almost here." she said, sounding tense.

"I hope one of you can at least pretend to be happy to see them." Lin told them. "Ikki had nothing but good things to say when she visited them." Ikki had basically run into them on an air nation mission to deliver aid to an earth kingdom village a few years back. Their grandparents had asked if any of Tenzin's kids were there and Ikki had been reunited with them.

"Yeah, we'll see." Jinora dismissively studies the waves.

"I suggest losing the attitude if you want it to go well." Lin said in her mother tone as Rohan calls it.

Even at 28 Jinora shifted uncomfortably at the gentle scolding. "I know I just…" She trailed off.

"Hey enough with the nerves everything is going to go fine, quit worrying the both of you." Lin said, rolling her eyes. "Air bender too damn flighty." she muttered.

Jinora laughed good naturedly at it. "Okay, fine are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to see Opal and her daughter for a bit." Lin told them.

"Yeah and we're the flighty ones." Rohan teased and Jinora laughed. Both were rewarded with a pebble coming up and hitting them in the ribs. They walked down to the docks where Ikki, Meelo and their father awaited.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Meelo said under his breath as they watched the ferry cut its engines and glide into port.

"Shut up. They're nice people, act like you're adults." Ikki hissed at them.

Rohan saw two elderly looking people disembark along with a younger middle aged man with graying hair. Ikki stepped forward greeting the woman, his grandmother he supposed.

"Grandma it's good to see you again." She said giving the woman a gentle hug before doing the same with the man. "You too Grandpa."

"It's good to see you again as well, dear." The man said. "This is our son, you uncle Moshi." Gesturing at the gray hair man maybe in his early 50s.

He offered her a hand shake. "Moshi, nice to meet you." he said his voice was soft and gentle.

"I'm Ikki this is," gesturing behind her. "My family. Jinora, Meelo and Rohan." She pointed to each of them as she spoke, giving time for each to step up and greet the three long lost members of their family. "And I believe you've met my father, Tenzin."

Tenzin stepped forward. "It is good to see you all after such a long time. Shall we head up to the house." The next few hours was spent being peppered with questions and stories of his mother. He was the main interest as none of them had ever met him and he was the least famous of the siblings. Jinora was now the leader of the air nation and Ikki handled most of the training of new airbenders. Meelo was always off around the world on humanitarian missions, but Rohan had chosen to stay in Republic city for the most part.

"So what do you want to do with your life Rohan?" His grandfather asked.

Rohan shrugged. "I'm not sure yet." He said it was the truth, he wasn't spiritual like Jinora or even Ikki and he was too much of a homebody to spend his days traveling the world like Meelo.

"Surely you must have ideas. What are your interests?" His grandmother asked leaning forward.

"Uh My eldest cousin told me I could study under him in engineering." Rohan told them. Asami, Bataar sr. and jr had all told him that they always had a place for him if he ever decided he wanted to pursue engineering.

"Why not engineering is a great field." Moshi asked he had been mostly quiet during the conversation. "My oldest son just started an internship for engineering."

"It's kind of boring." Rohan shrugged. "I think I want to do something more active."

"Well, you are only 16, you still have some time yet." Tenzin said steering the conversation in another direction. In truth it was the job his other cousin had offered him that currently interested him the most. They were showing Pema's family around the island when they ran into Lin, Wei, Opal and her daughter Jade. Lin and Wei were trying to teach Jade how to earthbend but the four year old wasn't much good at.

"I blame her father for how bad she is." Lin gumbled crossing her arms at the four year old.

"She's little aunt Lin," Opal said in protest. "She'll learn."

"No aunt Lin's right, she's a Beifong after all" Wei protested.

"When me and your mother were five, Mom left us blindfolded in a cave and sat outside until we found our way out." Lin told them with a signature wave of the hand.

"You are not teaching her like grandma Toph did." Opal said dryly.

"Hey guys what's up?" Wei said, turning to see the group approaching them.

"We're showing my grandparents and uncle around the island." Jinora told them

"That's nice," Opal said, smiling as her brother's and aunt's guards went up both standing with their arms crossed. "I'm Opal, one of the airbenders here, this is my brother Wei and my aunt Lin." she introduced them all knowing neither aunt nor brother would likely volunteer that information.

"Jin, up," Jade said, pulling at Jinora's leg. Who picked her up and poked her nose.

"And that is my daughter Jade."

"She's an earthbender. I take it" His grandmother said, smiling at the toddler.

"Yep, like her dad and the rest of my family." Opal said, smiling both Wei and Lin rolled their eyes at being included with Bolin. Even Rohan could admit while Bolin may be talented he had lacked the discipline to really be a master. "How do you like the island so far?"

"It's a lot bigger than I thought. I've lived here for the last 10 years and always thought it was smaller." Moshi said.

"We'll let you get back to your tour, I should be heading out soon anyway." Wei said, offering a smile.

"You sure you don't want to stay." Opal said as Rohan and his family began to walk away.

"Yes I got work tomorrow, little sister." Wei said just before Rohan was out of ear shot. It wasn't until dinner when Lin joined them. It was no secret she'd been the one that raised Rohan; everyone in the city knew her and Tenzin had been together for years. Still it was awkward for her to interact with Pema's family. Noemi who still cooked for the family most of the time declined to eat with them when Rohan offered, saying she couldn't intruder. Rohan caught the envious look Mom shot her as if to say that how do you think I feel. But she put up with answering the pleasurenty questions that were sent her way and even asked two in return. Rohan had liked his grandparent and new uncle much more than he feared, but he still breathed a sigh of relief when they left later that night.

"See not that bad." Mom said leaning against the door frame of the kitchen as He and Jinora washed the dishes Meelo and Ikki were bringing in.

"No I guess not." Meelo said on his way out to the dining room.

"They were pretty nice," Jinora admitted. "I only remember them from one time before the funeral."

"I want to meet Moshi's kids." Ikki added. "I can't believe we have two more cousins."

"Be glad Kya and Bumi didn't have kids." Mom snorted.

"For a number of reasons." Dad said walking up and putting his hands on mom's waist. "I think tonight went great."

"Yeah if they liked Meelo as a kid they can like anyone." Jinora smirked at her brother.

"Hey!" the 24 year old protested, bending some air at the soapy water in the sink and splashing both Rohan and Jinora. Rohan in retaliation flung water at Meelo but hitting Ikki as Meelo jumped out of the way. Rohan ducked and dodged the next few volleys of water as his parents chuckled at their 16, 24, 26, and 28 year old children throwing water at each other in the kitchen like they were little kids.

"Not what you pictured?" he heard his father asked his mother from behind them.

"Nope not for a second."


End file.
